MISTAKE : When you aren't mine ( Naruto version )
by Saory Athena Namikaze
Summary: Pengorbanan? Ck, yang benar saja? Kenapa Naruto malah semakin tersakiti? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di sini? Kenapa dirinya seperti dipermainkan dan ditipu habis-habisan? Ada apa di balik perasaan Kyuubi? / AU, YAOI, OOC, typo's, dll. SasuNaru, sementara ItaNaru, ItaKyuu slight other.
1. Chapter 1

**MISTAKE : When you aren't mine**

**Chara** milik Masashi kishimoto sensei, tapi fict ini punya saya.

**WARNING** : AU, OOC, Typo's berserakan, gampang ditebak, newbie, alur gak jelas, dan kekurangan lainnya.

**Pairing** : ItaNaru, slight other.

Chapter 1

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ha-ah..."

Helaan napas lelah terus saja terdengar, Naruto sudah terlalu lelah dan mengantuk untuk menunggu kepulangan sang kekasih yang hingga tengah malam belum juga menunjukan batang hidungnya.

"Hoaaam..."

Rasa kantuk semakin memaksa matanya terpejam, sungguh ingin sekali Naruto membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur empuk kamarnya. Namun sayang seribu kali sayang, Naruto belum bisa beranjak dari sofa tempatnya mendudukan diri semenjak beberapa jam lalu.

"Aku harus bertahan demi Itachi-nii." Tekadnya sepenuh hati. Namun, sepertinya rasa lelah dan kantuknya sudah tak bisa lagi ditahan sehingga tanpa sadar si pemuda bermata biru _ sapphire _ tersebut terlelap.

.

.

.

.

"Ugh..." Naruto mengerang dan perlahan mengerjapkan matanya saat mendengar suara ceret yang berbunyi di dapur.

"Sepertinya aku ketiduran." Lirihnya seraya bangkit mendudukan dirinya. Selembar selimut berwarna hijau terlihat membungkus tubuhnya, hal tersebut sontak membuat pipinya merona.

"Itachi-nii." Lirihnya seraya mendekap selimut tersebut erat. "Arigatou."

Iris birunya melirik kearah jam yang tergantung manis di dinding, pukul 02.14.

Tap... tap... tap...

Suara langkah kaki terdengar semakin mendekat. Tak perlu menengok ke samping untuk mengetahui siapa yang mendekat.

"Kau sudah bangun, bocah." Bukan suatu pertanyaan melainkan suatu pernyataanlah yang diungkapkan sang pria berwajah datar tersebut. Berdecak dan mendudukan dirinya di depan sang_ blonde_, kemudian menyesap teh hitam yang baru saja dibuatnya. "Kau dan otak bodohmu benar-benar merepotkan. Sudah kukatakan berhentilah menungguku, kau hanya akan menyusahkanku saja nantinya."

Naruto menunduk dalam. "Tapi aku ingin menunggu Itachi-nii pulang."

"Ckk, berhentilah merengek dan bersikap manja, urusanku lebih penting daripada mengurusi bocah bodoh merepotkan sepertimu." Itachi kembali menyesap tehnya. "Masuklah ke kamar bobrokmu, bocah. Kau membuatku jengah dengan wajah menjijikanmu."

Naruto meremat kain celananya. "Tapi ada yang ingin kusam-"

Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan perkataannya, Itachi sudah terlebih dahulu membanting kasar cangkir tehnya dan mendecak sebal, "Enyahlah kau bocah dungu, aku paling tidak suka dengan pembangkang." Itachi bangkit dari duduknya dan berlalu pergi begitu saja memasuki kamarnya tanpa sedikit pun melirik pada Naruto yang nampak tertegun seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya keras nyaris berdarah.

"Kenapa? Kenapa sekarang Itachi-nii semakin tidak bisa kumengerti?" Naruto merogoh handphone yang terletak di saku celananya dan menatap sebuah foto di emailnya, foto kekasihnya dengan wanita lain. "Apakah Itachi-nii benar-benar sudah berpaling padanya?"

Pemuda _blonde_ tersebut bangkit dan mulai melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya perlahan menuju kamar yang terletak di samping kamar yang sudah terlebih dahulu dimasuki sang kekasih. Sejenak Naruto berhenti di depan pintu kamar kekasihnya, menatap nanar sebelum akhirnya memasuki kamarnyasendiri.

'Mungkin ini memang yang terbaik. Kalau memang harus berakhir, maka berakhirlah. Aku akan mundur sebelum kau mengatakannya dan mengusirku dari hidupmu.' Batinnya perih.

.

.

.

.

.

"Itachi-nii..." sapa Naruto seraya tersenyum saat sesosok pria yang lebih tinggi dan terpaut beberapa tahun darinya tersebut memasuki dapur. "Aku baru saja akan membangunkanmu. Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu."

Grek...

Suara tarikan kursi terdengar sebelum Itachi mendudukan dirinya di kursi. Iris hitam kelamnya menatap datar hidangan yang tersedia di meja makan. "Hn."

Naruto mendudukan dirinya tepat dihadapan sang kekasih yang telah hidup bersamanya selama empat tahun belakangan ini. "Ita-"

"Tutup mulut berisikmu itu bocah dan biarkan aku makan dengan tenang." Ucapnya ketus sebelum menyuapkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

"_Gomen_." Lirihnya seraya menundukan kepala.

Acara makan tersebut berjalan hening, hanya terdengar suara denting sendok dan garpu yang beradu sesekali dengan piring. Sementara, Naruto hanya menatap dalam diam sang kekasih, iris sapphire-nya berpendar sendu dan dengan sesekali pemuda blonde tersebut menyantap sarapannya.

"Aku sudah selesai." Itachi bangkit dari duduknya dan perlahan melangkahkan kakinya keluar.

"Bisakah kau pulang cepat hari ini, Itachi-nii?"

Langkahnya terhenti ketika Naruto mengajukan pertanyaan atau lebih tepatnya permintaan padanya.

"Hn?"

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya saat mendapatkan tanggapan yang mengecewakannya. "Kau tentu ingat hari ini hari... ehm, pokoknya tentu ingat 'kan?" harapnya.

Itachi menoleh sejenak kemudian berdecak sebal, "Langsung pada intinya saja, bocah, kau membuatku terlambat." Desisnya.

"Ano... e-etto... hari ini hari..." Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah. "Pokoknya, kumohon untuk hari ini saja Itachi-nii agar pulang cepat."

Tapi Itachi hanya menatap datar dan mendengus sebelum akhirnya berlalu serta menghilang dari pandangan Naruto.

"Kumohon, untuk kali ini saja." Lirihnya seraya menatap sendu kursi bekas duduk sang kekasih.

.

.

.

.

Deidara hanya bisa menepuk pundak sang sahabat guna menyampaikan dukungannya kepada dirinya.

"Naru, jangan seperti ini. Kau terlihat seperti bukan Naruto Uzumaki saja."

Naruto menatap pemuda pirang tersebut sejenak sebelum kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah luar jendela. "Kau tahu apa yang kurasakan, Dei."

Deidara menghela napasnya pasrah, iris birunya menatap ke sekeliling ruangan, terlihat beberapa mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Kampus memang masih terlalu sepi. "Aku tahu, Naru. Hanya saja kau juga harus fokus untuk segera menyelesaikan skripsimu. Ingat, ini tahun terakhir kita sebagai mahasiswa tingkat akhir."

Helaan napas berat dan frustasi terdengar sebelum sang pemuda beriris biru sapphire tersebut menatapnya kembali. "Iya, aku hanya perlu sedikit waktu, setidaknya sampai aku bisa menjauh darinya."

Seketika Deidara mengalihkan pandangannya dari seorang pemuda yang dijuluki Naruto sebagai manusia anjing, kembali menatap intens sahabat sedari kecilnya tersebut. "Kau serius, Naruto?" Deidara mengguncangkan tubuh Naruto. "Kau pasti bercanda, iya, 'kan?"

"Menurutmu?" tanyanya lelah.

Deidara melepaskan cengkramannya pada kedua pundak Naruto dan menggelengkan kepala tidak percaya. "Naruto, oh... astaga, kau gila. Aku tahu betul kau sangat mencintai Itachi senpai, Naru. Ya Tuhan, kau benar-benar putus asa rupanya."

"Aku hanya ingin bertindak rasional, Deidara. Tidak seharusnya aku mempertahankan seseorang yang jelas sudah tak membutuhkan dan menginginkan keberadaanku. Bahkan, kurasa Itachi-nii justru lebih baik bersama dengan sekertarisnya saja." Tersenyum miris. "Mereka akan menjadi pasangan yang sangat serasi bila bersama. Aku tak akan bisa bila harus menahannya agar selalu bersamaku. Sudah cukup bagiku untuk mempertahankan keegoisanku selama ini. Aku terlalu lama berpura-pura bodoh, menutup mata dan telinga. A-Aku..." Naruto mulai terisak dan meneteskan air mata. "Aku segera menjauh darinya."

Deidara menatap sendu sahabat blonde-nya, "Tapi belum tentu benar kalau Konan senpai dan Itachi senpai memang menjalin hubungan di belakangmu. Itu mungkin sa-"

"Mungkin saja apa, Dei?" Naruto menaikan suaranya beberapa oktaf lebih tinggi, sehingga sukses membuat Deidara dan bahkan mahasiwa lain yang berada di ruangan tersebut terpaku. Kini, Naruto dan Deidara sukses menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Kurasa kau harus menenangkan diri, Naruto."

Menganggukan kepalanya perlahan, Naruto mendesah lelah. "Aku pergi." Ucapnya sebelum akhirnya meninggalan ruangan tersebut.

"Naruto..." lirih Deidara sendu.

"Kenapa dengan anak itu?" tanya sesosok pemuda yang entah sejak kapan berada di sampingnya.

"Begitulah." Deidara memaksakan diri mengulas senyum dan kemudian mengalihkan fokusnya pada sebuah buku yang sempat dibacanya sebelum kedatangan Naruto beberapa waktu lalu.

"Ck, kuakui kalau aku lebih suka melihat cengiran bodohnyanya dibandingkan dengan wajah memprihatinkannya saat ini." Ungkap sosok itu lagi.

"Kalau begitu, hiburlah dia, Kiba." Seru seseorang yang baru saja mendudukan diri di depan Deidara.

"Jangan mengejutkanku, Rusa sialan." Ketusnya sebelum kembali ke tempat duduknya di sudut ruangan.

"Ha-ah... _dasar Puppy_." Desah pemuda yang dipanggil rusa tersebut. "Ck, _mendokusei_."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf udah main publish fict baru, tapi jujur ini foto kopi dari fict-ku yang berjudul sama di Fandom sebelah. gak tahu kenapa jadi mau buat ItaNaru setelah lihat file video Naruto di Laptop.

Jadi berkenankah mereview?

Salam

Saory


	2. Chapter 2

**MISTAKE : When you aren't mine**

**Chara** bukan milik saya, tapi cerita ini asli tulisan saya.

**Pairing** : ItaNaru, slight other.

**Warning** : AU, YAOI, OOC, typo's, pendek, alur gaje dan cerita mudah ditebak saking pasarannya, Newbi, dan kekurangan lainnya.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. Flame diterima selama membangun untuk Newbi seperti saya.

**Chapter** 2

.

.

.

.

.

Hembusan napas berat terdengar , lagi... lagi... dan lagi. Naruto hanya bisa menatap sendu jam yang terpasang manis di dinding.

23.14

Lagi-lagi kekasihnya pulang malam.

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya, memandang miris hidangan yang telah susah payah disiapkannya beberapa jam lalu. Uap panas yang tadinya mengepul, kini sudah tiada. Bahkan, lilin-lilin yang telah dihiasnya membentuk rangkaian kata, kini mulai meredup termakan habis oleh api yang terus bergerak tertiup angin.

"Kenapa?" lrihnya. Diusapnya sebuah benda yang melingkar dijari manisnya, sebuah cincin platina polos tanpa permata. Tersenyum miris dan melepaskannya. "Sepertinya memang harus berakhir di sini."

Drrrtt... Drrrtt...

Sebuah getaran terasa di kantong celananya, jemari tangannya perlahan meraih benda persegi panjang tipis tersebut.

_Sebuah pesan masuk_.

Dan nampaknya Naruto harus benar-benar menelan pil pahit bernama kekecewaan.

_To : Naruto  
_

_From : Itachi-nii  
_

'_Oy... bocah, tak usah menunggu. Si autis busuk sialan menyeretku ke pesta._

_Jangan merepotkanku dengan kekeraskepalaanmu, baringkan tubuh dan otak idiot-mu di kamar bobrok milikmu.' _

Tersenyum miris, Naruto perlahan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kumpulan lilin yang terbentuk indah beraturan. Ditatapnya lilin-lilin yang mulai habis dan padam dengan sendirinya.

"Selamat ulang tahun yang ke empat, _**ItaNaru**_." Ucapnya lirih nyaris berbisik.

Tes...

Tes...

Tes...

Dan, air mata pun mengalir tanpa bisa ditahan lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di tempat lain...

"Ck, apa maksudmu dengan semua ini, Arkeolog autis sialan?"

Seorang dosen arkeolog yang selalu dipertanyakan kewarasannya tersebut oleh kebanyakan orang - _terutama oleh Itachi sendiri _- hanya memberikan sebuah cengiran lebar yang sukses membuat Itachi berkedut kesal.

"Cepat katakan, sialan." Desisnya tajam.

Mengangkat tangan tanda menyerah, dosen muda tapi kurang waras tersebut mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong celana bahannya. Sebuah kotak beludru berwarna merah darah. "Ayolah, sepupu-ku sayang, ku tahu kau sudah paham betul maksudku."

Mendengus dan mendudukan dirinya kasar di sebuah sofa berwarna putih. "Aku tak akan mengambilnya sekarang."

"Kau yakin?"

"Hn."

Sosok berkacamata unik tersebut ikut mendudukan dirinya di samping pemuda tampan berambut hitam idaman kebanyakan wanita tersebut. "Kau tahu Itachi, kau sudah terlalu lama membuatnya menunggu. Dan itu tak baik untuk hubungan kalian. Terutama sikapmu yang seperti ini, kau bisa membuat Naru-chan bimbang. Ketika bocah polos itu sampai di titik lelahnya, dia bisa per-"

"Dia tak akan pernah melakukannya. Dia sangat mencintaiku." Tegasnya memotong perkataan sahabat sekaligus sepupu -_ untuk yang satu itu, Itachi enggan mengakui_ - autisnya tersebut. "Bocah bodoh itu terlalu dungu untuk meninggalkanku."

Memutar mata bosan saat mendengar penuturan sahabat lamanya tersebut yang terkesan terlalu percaya diri tersebut, pria bernama Uchiha Obito tersebut mendengus. "Jadi alasan apa yang kau gunakan pada bocah manis itu untuk menginap di apartemenku dan Sasori, ahn?"

"Hn." Jawabnya malas seraya beranjak menuju dapur yang terletak di sayap kiri apartemen mewah tersebut.

"Ck, dasar Uchiha es batu sialan." Umpatnya pelan.

Dan-

Buk...

Sebuah toples kecil berisi gula melayang dan tepat mengenai kepalanya yang sukses membuat Obito meraung merasakan pening yang teramat sangat di kepalanya.

"Aku mendengarnya. Dan kuharap hadiah dariku itu bisa membuatmu tidak melupakan marga-mu sendiri, Arkeolog sinting."

_Poor Obito_.

.

.

.

.

.

Ding... Dong...

Suara bel berbunyi membangunkan seorang pemuda cantik berambut pirang yang tengah tertidur nyenyak diantara tumpukan kertas di meja.

Mengerjapkan matanya perlahan dan kemudian meregangkan otot-otot tulangnya yang terasa kaku karena tertidur sambil duduk.

23.56

Mata beriris _ Aquamarine _ tersebut terfokus sejenak pada waktu yang tertera di handphone kuning gadingnya.

"Siapa yang bertamu pada tengah malam begini?" tanyanya pada udara kosong.

Bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan kamarnya menuju pintu depan apartemennya.

Kriettt...

Membuka perlahan pintunya tanpa melihat dulu pada kaca pengawas, dan... seketika matanya membola saat sesosok sangat familliar berdiri di hadapannya.

Seorang pemuda berambut berambut pirang jabrik bermata secerah langit dan laut tersebut tengah bersandar di samping pintu apartemennya ditemani sebuah koper berukuran lumayan besar.

"N-Naruto?"

Sosok pemuda bernama Naruto Uzumaki tersebut melambaikan tangan ceria kepadanya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kau serius mengambil keputusan ini?"

Tersenyum sebagai jawaban dan meneguk segelas susu cokelat hangat yang disediakan sang tuan rumah untuknya.

"Entahlah, aku tak yakin, Naruto."

Meletakan gelas susu yang isinya nyaris habis tersebut di meja, Naruto mengernyit kening bingung. "Kenapa harus tidak yakin, Dei? Aku yang akan menjalaninya, aku hanya berharap kau membantuku."

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus berjanji satu hal padaku." Deidara menatap tepat kemata beriris hampir serupa dengannya tersebut lekat. "Kau harus bahagia dengan keputusanmu kali ini, aku tidak mau kau malah terluka lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Sudah cukup dengan kejadian empat tahun lalu, kau tentu masih mengingatnya dengan jelas bukan?"

Naruto terdiam menerawang langit-langit ruangan yang berwarna putih tersebut. Matanya sejenak nampak kosong. Sebuah senyum kecut tersungging diwajah manisnya. "Tentu saja, Dei. Dan kurasa kini aku menyesal telah melakukannya."

Deidara meraih sebelah tangan sahabatnya, mengelusnya pelan kemudian menggenggamnya erat, berharap dapat memberi kekuatan kepada sahabat yang masih memiliki ikatan darah dengannya tersebut. "Aku selalu ada bersama denganmu, Naru."

Pemuda beriris secerah langit musim panas tersebut tersenyum penuh terima kasih dan dalam hati bersyukur bisa mengenalnya. "Aku tahu, Dei. Karena itu aku sangat berterima kasih padamu. Maaf, lagi-lagi kali ini aku merepotkanmu."

"Tak apa, Naruto. Bahkan itu sudah menjadi kewajibanku. Aku sangat senang bisa berguna untukmu." Deidara mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Naruto. ' _ Bahkan nyawaku pun akan kuberikan bila kau memintanya, Naruto. Bagiku, kebahagianmu segalanya untukku. Kau harus bahagia bagaimana pun caranya_.' Batinnya.

.

.

.

.

Itachi mengerutkan keningnya saat mendapati keadaan apartemen yang tidak nampak seperti biasa. Memilih mengabaikan perasaannya, Itachi berjalan menuju dapur. Perjalanan dari apartemen Obito dan Sasori cukup untuk membuatnya merasa lelah dan haus.

"Hn, tumben bocah itu belum menyiapkan makanan." Ucapnya ketika mendapati meja makan mereka dalam keadaan kosong melompong. Dibukanya pintu kulkas untuk mencari minuman dan tak lama mata seindah _onyx_ menangkap sebuah objek berupa tart berbentuk lingkaran. "Siapa yang ulang tahun?"

Rasa penasaran yang menyeruak, membuat Itachi mengeluarkan kue tart tersebut dan seketika mata yang selalu menatap tajam mengintimidasi tersebut membola. "Astaga... jangan bilang," Itachi mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah kalender yang tergantung tepat di samping kulkas. Memijat pangkal hidungnya dengan sebelah tangan yang bebas, Itachi menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding. "Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan hal sefatal ini? Bocah bodoh itu pasti menungguku semalaman."

Mendesah frustasi, Itachi teringat ucapan atau tepatnya permintaan sang terkasih kemarin. "Hufft..." dimasukan kembali kue tart tersebut ke dalam lemari pendingin. "Aku harus menemuinya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tok... Tok... Tok...

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar jelas, namun sayangnya tak mendapat tanggapan dari sang pemilik kamar tersebut. Tak ada jawaban atau tanda-tanda pintu terbuka.

Merasa kesal, Itachi menambah frekuensi ketukan pada pintu. "Hey, Naruto. Cepat buka pintunya!" serunya setengah berteriak.

Hening...

Tak ada respon apapun. Hal tersebut menimbulkan kedutan dipelipis pemuda tampan berambut raven tersebut.

"Ha-ah..." menghela napas sejenak guna menurunkan emosinya, Itachi kembali mengetuk pintu kamar tersebut. "Aku tahu kau marah dan pasti kecewa padaku, tapi ayolah... berhenti bersikap kekanakan dan buka pintunya." Walau suara yang dikenakan Itachi terkesan datar, tapi siapa pun yang mengenal baik dirinya pasti mengetahui ada kelembutan di sana.

Lagi-lagi hening...

"Naruto..."

Masih tak ada jawaban.

"Oy... bocah." Itachi menarik napas kesal. "Katakan apa yang kau mau sekarang juga dan jangan mendiamkanku seperti ini. Kalau kau berniat melampiaskan kemarahanmu, kau sudah berhasil, Naruto. Kau berhasil menghancurkan hari minggu pagiku." desisnya dengan nada sinis yang sangat kentara.

Krik... Krik...

"Kau mendengarku, Naruto?" Rasa khawatir menyerang Itachi dan sukses membuat Itachi kembali menurunkan oktaf suaranya. "Naruto, kau benar-benar marah padaku?"

Itachi pun kemudian meraih knop pintu dan memutarnya secara perlahan, yang ternyata...

"Tidak dikunci?" gumamnya.

Iris onyx-nya menelurus ruangan yang didominasi warna biru langit tersebut secara menyeluruh dan suatu perasaan tak nyaman pun di rasakannya.

"Naruto?'

Memasuki ruang kamar tersebut lebih dalam, Itachi merasakan detakan jantungnya meningkat. "Demi rubah buluk peliharaan kakakmu itu Naruto, ini sama sekali tidak lucu."

Itachi tertawa pelan nan getir, rasa panik dan khawatir semakin kuat dirasakannya. Dengan tergesa, pemuda tampan berkuncir lemas tersebut berjalan menuju pintu kamar mandi yang terletak di sayap kanan kamar tersebut.

_'Tidak mungkin 'kan?'_

Menepis segala sesuatu yang berkecamuk dalam pkirannya, Itachi mengetuk pintu kamar mandi. "Naruto, kau di dalam 'kan?" suara terdengar mulai bergetar. "Aku bersumpah akan membuang semua persediaan ramenmu selama sebulan karena berani mempermainkanku. Kau dengar bocah bodoh sialan?"

_'Tidak... tidak, semuanya akan baik-baik saja.'_

"Kuberi kau kesempatan untuk membuka pintu sekarang, Naruto." Itachi menarik napas dalam. "Aku akan menghitung sampai tiga dan kau harus menghentikan permainan konyol kekanakanmu ini, bocah. Kau mendengar dengan jelas, bukan?"

Hening...

"Kumulai dari sekarang." desisnya seraya mengeratkan pegangan pada knop pintu kamar mandi. "Kau akan menyesal. Satu..."

Itachi menggigit bibir "Dua.."

Rasa was-was semakin tak tertahan.

_'Kumohon, Naruto.'_

"Tiga..."

Itachi membuka pintu dan menatap kosong keadaan kamar mandi yang kosong melompong.

Dan sesungguhnya Itachi telah menyadari kepergian sang kekasih semenjak dia memasuki kamar. Itachi terlalu jenius untuk tidak mengetahuinya. Bahkan tak harus menjadi jenius, pintu lemari yang terbuka lebar dengan isi yang nyaris kosong dan keberadaan koper yang lenyap menjelaskan semuanya. Tapi setidaknya, biarkan Itachi bertingkah bodoh dan berpura-pura tak tahu untuk sejenak. Itachi hanya ingin mengulur waktu guna menerima kenyataan bahwa dirinya telah ditinggal pergi oleh sang kekasih.

Terkadang Itachi benci menjadi seorang jenius bila harus tahu bahwa Naruto benar-benar kecewa padanya.

Dan hari minggu ini pun menjadi hari libur kelabu untuknya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu pada waktu yang sama di bagian benua lain, di sebuah negara...

klik... Klik... Klik...

Cahaya blitz dan suara bunyi kamera begitu mendominasi sebuah ruangan luas yang hampir separuhnya gelap, namun kterkecuali di satu sisi yang menjadi titik fokus cahaya.

Seorang pemuda berparas rupawan yang mengenakan sebuah pakaian trendy yang melekat tubuhnya nampak sesekali bergerak dengan gaya dan pose tertentu yang selalu sukses mengundang decak kagum. Gerakannya selalu diiringi oleh suara jepretan kamera dan cahaya menyilaukan.

"Dia benar-benar dilahirkan untuk berada di depan kamera. Luar biasa, pantas saja bayarannya selangit." seorang nampak berkomentar dengan mata berbinar.

"Aku setuju." sahut yang lainnya.

Dan kegiatan tersebut terus berlanjut untuk beberapa menit kemudian.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Brak...

Sebuah suara bedebam kecil dari lembaran kertas yang dilempar kasar pada meja terdengar di sebuah ruangan khusus seorang artis , sementara seorang pemuda tampan yang tengah membaringkan tubuhnya di sebuah kursi dengan bentuk khusus hanya membuka mata sekejap sebelum akhirnya kembali memejamkan mata.

"Apa maksud dari semua ini, ahn?"

Mengabaikan seruan seorang pria berambut putih berkacamata bulat yang tampak murka, pemuda yang tengah berbaring tersebut membalikan arah wajahnya ke lain arah.

"Ini kontrak milyaran, dan apa kau gila sehingga membatalkannya begitu saja tanpa alasan jelas, ahn?" mata di balik kacamata bening tersebut terlihat mendelik tajam.

"Hn." sebuah gumaman acuh terdengar.

"Setidaknya jawab pertanyaanku, Sasuke." serunya semakin kesal.

"Berisik." desisnya tajam.

"Arrrggghh... bagaimana mungkin aku bertahan selama ini menjadi manejermu." keluhnya seraya memijat keningnya yang terasa pusing seketika.

Tok... Tok...

Suara ketukan pintu memecah keheningan yang sempat tercipta untuk beberapa saat lamanya. Pintu terbuka secara perlahan setelah dipersilakan oleh pria berambut abu atau putih berkacamata yang bernama Yakushi Kabuto, sesosok pemuda bertubuh tinggi dan kekar terlihat memasuki ruangan tersebut.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi berbaring mengacuhkan manejernya sedari tadi, kini tampak mengubah posisinya menjadi terduduk. Tatapan datar terpasang sempurna pada wajahnya. "Bagaimana?" tanyanya datar namun terdengar sangat dingin dan berkesan berwibawa secara bersamaan.

Merasa tertarik, Kabuto yang tengah sibuk dengan tablet-nya kini memperhatikan interaksi artis dengan asistennya tersebut.

"Semuanya telah siap sesuai dengan perintah anda, Sasuke-sama."

Mengangguk pelan, Sasuke bangkit dan berdiri. "Kita berangkat sekarang." titahnya seraya melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu keluar.

Mengerutkan kening, Kabuto menatap penuh tanya pada pemuda berambut keoranyean di hadapannya.

Paham dengan jelas tatapan dari menejer tuannya, pemuda bernama Juugo tersebut menjawab, "Sasuke-sama akan kembali ke Konoha."

Dan Kabuto pun mengeraskan ekspresi wajahnya, jelas sudah alasan artisnya tiba-tiba memerintahkannya untuk membatalkan kontrak berharga berharga luar biasa fantastik yang baru saja ditandatangani olehnya dan Sasuke kemarin sore.

"Cinta lama, eh?" Menyeringai penuh misteri. "Sepertinya aku akan menyaksikan pertunjukan menarik." kemudian Kabuto pun ikut menyusul sang artis diiringi Juugo di belakangnya.

TBC

.

.

.

Ucapan terima kasih kusampaikan kepada para reader, reviewer, follower, silent reader dan yang telah memfav fict ini. Hontou ni arigatou, kuharap kalian masih berkenan terhadap kelanjutan fict amatir-ku ini.

Untuk balasan review akan saya balas melalui PM. Sekali lagi terima kasih. #bungkukbadan

Berkenan kembali meluangkan waktu untuk mereview?

.

R

.

E

.

V

.

I

,

E

.

W

.

.

.

.

Salam

Saory


	3. Chapter 3

**MISTAKE : When you aren't mine**.

**Chara selalu milik **_**Masashi Kishimoto Sensei**_**, tapi cerita ini tulisan saya.**

**Warning : AU, YAOI, OOC, Newbi, Typo's bertebaran, alur berantakan, cerita pasaran/mudah ditebak, dan kekurangan lainnya.**

**Pairing : ItaNaru, SasuNaru, slight other.**

**Fict ini didedikasikan untuk diri pribadi dan yang berkenan membaca. Pilihlah bahan bacaan dengan bijak.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. Flame dipersilakan selama membangun untuk Newbi seperti saya.**

_**Chapter 3**_

**Happy reading...**

.

.

.

.

Buk...

Sebuah pukulan mendarat tepat pada wajah seorang pemuda tampan bersurai _raven_ yang sedari tadi fokus menatap layar laptop. Sementara mata beriris _onyx_ korban, hanya menatap datar sesosok pemuda berambut merah keoranyean yang tiba-tiba merengsek masuk ruangan kantor berdesain minimalis miliknya dan dengan tanpa tedeng alih-alih langsung melancarkan serangan pada wajahnya.

"Itu belum seberapa dibandingkan dengan apa yang telah kau lakukan pada adikku." Sahutnya.

Mendecih dan mengusap sedikit darah yang ada pada sudut bibirnya yang sedikit robek dengan punggung tangan, pemuda _ raven_ bernama Uchiha Itachi tersebut tersenyum mencemooh. "Pukulanmu memang sama sekali tak ada apa-apanya, Kyuu."

"Tch, sejujurnya aku ingin sekali menghabisi dan mengirimmu ke neraka. Tapi rasa sayangku pada adikku tak mengijinkannya untuk aku melakukannya." Terang pemuda bernama Kyuubi Namikaze tersebut.

"Seperti kau mampu saja." Seringainya semakin melebar saat pemuda di hadapannya semakin terbakar emosi.

Menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan selama beberapa kali, Kyuubi kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada pemuda yang selalu sukses mengaduk emosinya. "Tak peduli seberapa aku ingin melenyapkanmu, tapi kedatanganku hanya sekedar kembali mengingatkanmu akan peringatanku dulu." Sorot matanya menyiratkan kesungguhan, sementara Itachi hanya diam memperhatikan dengan tatapan datar. "Kau sudah menyakiti adiikku dengan menyia-nyiakannya, karena itu kutarik kembali restuku. Dan kini aku bersumpah tak akan pernah membiarkanmu kembali mendapatkan adikku, tak peduli apapun alasan yang ada di balik semua perlakuan burukmu pada adikku."

Blam...

Dan pintu pun tertutup. Sama halnya dengan kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba, Kyuubi pun berlalu pergi begitu saja tanpa permisi. Sedangkan, Itachi hanya menatap kosong pintu tersebut.

.

.

.

* * *

Suasana nampak begitu ricuh di sebuah bandar udara ternama di _ Konoha_. Terlihat kerumunan masa yang memenuhi bagian khusus tempat menunggu datangnya penumpang penerbangan yang akan mendarat.

Sementara itu, sebuah pesawat jet pribadi dengan model _ xxxx _mendarat mulus di landasan khusus bandar udara Konoha. Sukses membuat hampir seluruh pasang mata melirik, memandang kagum bahkan iri. Pesawat tersebut nampak berbeda dengan pesawat lainnya. Dapat disimpulkan bahwa hanya segelintir orang dari kalangan tertentu yang bisa menumpanginya.

Suara desisan halus terdengar seiring terbukanya pintu pesawat dengan perlahan. Kemudian, sebuah tangga tinggi yang terbuat dari besi ditempelkan ke pintu pesawat guna menjadi pijakan turunnya penumpang pesawat tersebut.

Seorang pemuda berambut _ raven_ berbentuk unik nampak keluar dari pintu pesawat. Meraih kacamata hitam yang berada pada kerah kemeja berwarna biru gelap yang dikenakannya saat ini, sosok tersebut kemudian mengenakan benda tersebut dan sukses menyembunyikan mata beriris _onyx_ yang selalu menyorot datar ke arah siapapun. Setelah itu sebuah topi berwarna senada dengan kemejanya ikut memeriahkan penampilannya, sukses membuat sosoknya terlihat begitu misterius.

Menapakan kaki perlahan menuruni tangga, dagunya terangkat ke atas memberi kesan angkuh namun justru menambah pesona bagi sosok tersebut. Di belakangnya, dua orang pria nampak mengikuti langkahnya. Keberadaan dan pesona mereka sukses menarik perhatian dari seluruh pasang mata.

Dan, ketiga sosok tersebut itu pun segera memasuki sebuah mobil mewah yang telah terparkir tak jauh dari pesawat tersebut.

"_Tadaima..."_ ucapan tersebut terdengar lirih dari bibir sosok rupawan tersebut.

Kemudian mobil tersebut berlalu, membelah keramaian dan meninggalkan massa yang memang menanti kehadiran sosok _ raven _ tersebut di bandara. Massa yang menunggu di pintu masuk utama, pintu keluar utama dan juga di bagian tunggu hanya dalam menelan kekecewaan begitu sadar telah kehilangan kesempatan untuk dapat bertatap wajah secara langsung dengan sosok _raven_ yang menjadi idola masyarakat saat ini.

.

.

* * *

"Tumben kau menonton acara _ infotainment_?"

Sebuah suara mengejutkan seorang pemuda cantik bersurai pirang panjang yang sedari tadi begitu serius menyaksikan acara yang tengah disiarkan di sebuah saluran televisi ternama _Konoha_. Menoleh ke belakang sosok pirang tersebut menemukan sesosok pirang lainnya yang tengah mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

"N-Naruto?"

Tak mengacuhkan panggilan kepadanya, Naruto lebih memilih membaca line tulisan yang terlihat bergerak di bawah layar televisi flat besar di atas meja. "Aktor dan model tampan dari Konoha, akhirnya kembali ke tanah air setelah bertahun-tahun sibuk merintis karier di luar negeri." Mengerutkan keningnya bingung, pemuda pirang jabrik tersebut menatap sepupunya yang juga pirang tersebut. "Jadi, Dei-kun." Tersenyum lebar. "Aktor mana yang dengan sukses membuatmu rela menonton acara yang selalu kau sebut tidak berguna?"

Glek...

Seketika Deidara menelan ludahnya yang terasa kelu, melihat senyuman yang terpasang pada wajah sepupu bukanlah perasaan tenang yang kini dia rasakan. Berpikir keras guna memberi jawaban yang tepat, Deidara menghapus peluh yang tiba-tiba muncul karena tegang. Sedangkan, Naruto semakin bingung dibuatnya, hal apa kira-kira yang membuat sepupunya bersikap demikian. Apakah ada hal yang salah dan sekiranya apa yang membuat sepupunya tampak enggan menjawab.

Dan, suara reporter yang tiba-tiba kembali mengeluarkan suara— membeberkan segala hal yang tengah terjadi di sebuah bandar udara ternama Konoha— pun menjawab segala pertanyaan Naruto.

"D-Dei..."

Deidara hanya dapat menatap serba salah ekspresi Naruto saat mengetahui kabar berita tersebut. Naruto yang nampak sangat terkejut, wajah berkulit tan tersebut nampak pucat pasi.

"Naruto..."

"Dei, apa kau yang—" Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan menatap wajah Deidara dengan sorot mata penuh kecewa.

Deidara mengangkat kedua tangannya dan memberi gestur penyangkalan. "Tentu saja tidak, Naru." Dirinya panik melihat ekspresi ketidak percayaan dan penolakan dari sahabat sekaligus sepupunya tersebut. "Demi Tuhan, bukan aku. Aku tak mungkin melakukannya, percayalah."

"Entahlah, Dei." Naruto meraih handuk yang sempat diletakannya di senderan sofa dan membalikan badannya memunggungi Deidara. "Aku lelah, aku butuh waktu untuk semua ini."

Deidara menyenderkan punggungnya pada senderan sofa setelah Naruto pergi begitu saja meninggalkan dirinya dan kembali memasuki kamarnya. Ekspresi yang tak pernah ingin dilihatnya lagi seumur hidup dengan begitu sialnya harus kembali muncul dalam pandangan matanya. Ekspresi penuh luka, kekecewaan, ketakutan, kekalutan dan ketidak percayaan itu kembali tersorot dari iris _sapphire_ secerah musim panas tersebut. Demi Tuhan, Deidara tak ingin orang yang berharga untuknya kembali merasakan perasaan yang sempat menghilang setelah empat tahun berlalu. Atau—

"Apakah selama ini perasaan itu masih ada dan tak pernah menghilang?" tanya Deidara pada udara kosong.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Di sebuah ruangan yang didominasi warna biru muda dan oranye, sesosok pria paruh baya nampak memperhatikan setiap detail ruangan. Jemari tangannya mengelus sisi ranjang berseprai hitam bergaris oranye, sebuah gambar rubah oranye tercetak jelas pada permukaan seprai. Iris _cerulean_-nya meredup sejenak sebelum kembali memancarkan sorot ketegasan di dalamnya.

_Tak ada yang berubah._

Tersenyum kecut dan kemudian mendengus, sosok tersebut kemudian melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya meninggalkan ruangan kamar yang baginya membawa kenangan indah dan juga menyakitkan sekaligus secara bersamaan.

Di luar ruangan, seorang pria tua berambut putih tengah menyenderkan punggungnya di samping pintu kamar tersebut. Menatap datar dan mendengus, sosok tersebut meletakan kedua tangan di depan dada. "Berhentilah berkeras kepala, Minato."

"Aku tahu apa yang kulakukan, _Tou-san_." Tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk memberi penghormatan, pria bernama Minato tersebut pun berlalu pergi menelusuri lorong dan menghilang di tikungan.

"Dan kau berhasil menghancurkan kami semua." Ucapnya seraya menatap ke arah samping, pintu kamar cucu kesayangannya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Memijat pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut sakit, pria berkacamata bulat tersebut melemparkan handphone ke dudukan kursi mobil. Pembatalan beberapa kontrak berharga fantastis yang secara mendadak dan sefihak, tentu membuatnya harus berkerja ekstra untuk mengatasi semuanya. Ditatapnya Artis yang menjadikannya _manager_. Tak pernah sekalipun dirinya mengerti bagaimana jalan pikiran artisnya tersebut. Selama lima tahun bekerja untuknya, pria bernama Kabuto tersebut selalu saja dibuat repot dan terkejut akan tingkah gila dan seenaknya sang artis.

Namun, satu hal yang bisa dia pahami, sosok tampan idola masyarakat tersebut selalu merasa kosong dalam hidupnya. Ketenaran, kekayaan, kesuksesan dan kecemerlangan karier-nya sama sekali tak memberi efek apapun. Uchiha Sasuke, ya... sosok Aktor muda berbakat yang berkilau tersebut tak pernah merasakan yang namanya kebahagian. Dan tentu saja Kabuto tahu dengan pasti, apa dan bagaimana semuanya dapat terjadi. Kini, Kabuto sangat berharap artisnya tersebut dapat meraih kebahagiaan yang selalu diimpikan oleh sosok angkuh tersebut.

"Berhentilah menatapku seperti itu, Kabuto. Pandanganmu sangat menggangguku."

Mendengus saat mendengar perintah bernada datar tersebut, Kabuto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah luar kaca mobil. "Aku hanya masih belum percaya akan kembali ke Konoha." Ungkapnya.

"Hn." jawabnya tak peduli dengan masih memejamkan mata beriris _onyx_-nya.

"Ya, dan memang kenyataanya kita memang kembali ke Konoha." Gumam pemuda berkacamata tersebut sebelum kemudian ikut menutup kedua matanya yang memang terasa lelah.

.

.

.

* * *

"_Kau lihat ini, Itachi-_nii."_ Sosok pirang tersebut tersenyum lima jari seraya menunjukan sebuah lembaran kertas atau tepatnya sebuah brosur pada pemuda _raven_ berkuncir lemas yang tengah menonton acara berita._

_Mengangkat sebelah alis, namun iris _ onyx_-nya hanya menatap datar brosur ditangan pemuda pirang tersebut. "Kau ingin menempati _apartement_?"_

_Mengangguk dengan semangat, pemuda pirang yang tak lain adalah Uzumaki Naruto tersebut memeluk brosur tersebut erat. Menerawang dengan mata berbinar, senyum terkembang semakin lebar. "Suatu saat nanti, Itachi-_nii_ harus membeli salah satu dari _apartement_ di sana dan mengajakku tinggal di sana. Bisa 'kan Itachi-_nii_?"_

_Menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, Itachi sama sekali tak merubah ekspresi datar pada wajahnya. "Tidak."_

_Mendapat jawaban yang tak sesuai harapannya, senyum lebarnya berganti dengan renggutan. Pipinya mengembung lucu, dengan bibir yang dimajukan beberapa senti. Melepaskan pelukannya pada brosur, iris _sapphire_-nya menatap sedih brosur ditangannya. "Kenapa? Memangnya apa susahnya membeli _apartament_ sederhana seperti ini? Bukankah ini bukan perkara sulit untuk Itachi-_nii_?"_

_Mendengus pelan dan kemudian mengacak-acak rambut si pemuda _blonde_ dengan lembut, sang Uchiha sulung tersebut tersenyum tipis. "Tak perlu membeli _ apartement_, Naru-_chan_. Aku sudah lama sekali menyiapkan _apartement_ yang akan segera kita tinggali begitu kau sudah cukup umur nantinya."_

_Memiringkan kepalanya bingung, iris _sapphire_-nya menyorotkan tanda tanya. Hal tersebut membuat pemuda yang terpaut usia lima tahun darinya tersebut mendaratkan sebuah kecupan ringan pada puncak kepala si _blonde_._

"_Segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kehidupan kita di masa depan, aku tak ingin ada yang kurang atau bahkan terlewatkan. Aku berjanji akan selalu memberikan yang terbaik untukmu."_

_Tertegun sejenak sebelum akhirnya rona merah bersarang pada kedua pipinya, Naruto memalingkan wajahnya guna menyembunyikan ekspresi yang baginya terlalu memalukan untuk ditunjukan pada siapa pun juga. Namun, sayangnya hal tersebut justru membuatnya semakin terlihat menggemaskan dan sulit membuat Itachi untuk mempertahankan diri agar tidak menyentuh pemuda berparas manis tersebut. Pada akhirnya, Itachi pun menarik dagu pemuda _blonde_ tersebut agar menghadap wajahnya dan kemudian sebuah kecupan lembut pun mendarat pada bibir mungil berwarna merah muda tersebut._

_Memejamkan kedua matanya guna menikmati kecupan lembut dari sosok yang beberapa bulan belakangan ini menjadi kekasihnya, Naruto meremat erat rambut bersurai _raven_ tersebut. Sensasi dan gelenyar aneh terasa memenuhi dadanya, memberi euforia yang menyenangkan perasaan dan pikirannya. Ya, dirinya selalu menyukai sensasi rasa unik dari sapuan bibir sosok bermata _onyx_ tersebut yang terasa bercampur melebur menjadi satu dengan indera pengecapnya._

"_Selamanya aku akan menjagamu, Naruto."_

_Dan mereka pun saling mengadukan kening mereka, saling tersenyum dan saling menatap ke iris mata satu sama lain._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_. _

Menatap nanar ke arah layar ponsel pintarnya, sosok pemuda bermata _ sapphire_ tersebut tersenyum lirih. Kenangan masa lalu yang tiba-tiba muncul di dalam benak pemikirannya, terasa menyenangkan namun juga sakit secara bersamaan. Masa yang begitu indah, masa-masa dimana belum ada badai yang menerpa dan menghantam mereka. Dimana dirinya masih begitu naif untuk menyadari kenyataan hidup yang tak selamanya berjalan dengan begitu mulus dan sesuai harapan.

Merebahkan tubuhnya pada ranjang kamar bercat putih tersebut, iris matanya nampak menerawang. Sepasang onyx tajam namun terkesan hangat saat menatap dirinya, tiba-tiba muncul dalam ingatannya.

"_**Kau mungkin tidak menyadarinya, tapi aku selalu memperhatikanmu. Aku juga selalu tahu, pikiranmu dan juga hatimu, tak sepenuhnya berada di sini saat kita bersama." Sosok **_**raven**_** tersebut tersenyum tipis. "Kau mungkin masih mencintainya. Tapi yang harus kau tahu ... aku sangat mencintaimu."**_

Naruto merasakan matanya memanas, dadanya terasa sesak. Saat mata onyx lain menatapnya terluka dan juga menatapnya kosong secara bersamaan, terasa begitu menyesakan. Sosok lain yang coba tak dipedulikannya dan dia coba buang sejauh mungkin dari hidupnya. Sosok tegap yang selalu memandang angkuh apapun yang ada dihadapannya, pemuda tampan yang ucapannya penuh nada dan kata sarkatik itu telah kembali lagi. Uchiha Sasuke, apakah sosok itu masih Sasuke-nya yang dulu?

Mendengus saat sebuah pemikiran bodoh tiba-tiba saja terlintas dikepala pirangnya. Apa maksud dengan 'Nya' yang tadi? Rupanya gejala stress dan lelah karena skripsi yang berada di ujung _deadline_, telah sukses membuat kinerja otaknya semakin menjadi kacau.

Ada rasa takut yang begitu besar dalam dirinya, ketakutan akan terulangnya masa lalu. Naruto tau dia belum siap, tapi sampai kapan dirinya akan seperti ini? Siap atau tidak siap, dia harus bisa melalui segala kemungkinan yang ada. Dia tak bisa senaif dulu, cepat atau lambat semua harus dihadapinya. Tak selamanya dia berlari dan bersembunyi.

Naruto menarik napas dalam, sebuah keputusan sudah harus ditentukannya mulai dari sekarang. Dia harus bisa menyelesaikan semuanya, ya... semuanya.

"Mungkin kerenggangan hubunganku dengan Itachi-_nii_ adalah jawaban dari segala pertanyaanku selama ini." Bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, Naruto menyenderkan punggungnya pada kepala tempat tidur. Diraihnya sebuah guling dan memeluknya erat. "Apakah ini tujuanmu yang sebenarnya, Itachi-_nii_?" tersenyum kecut dan membenamkan wajahnya begitu dalam pada guling berseprai biru muda tersebut. "Kau memang selalu memberiku yang terbaik, Itachi-_nii_. Dan semoga semuanya berjalan dan berakhir dengan baik."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_"Kaa-san_ harus makan."

Sosok berambut merah darah panjang yang sedari tadi menatap kosong ke arah luar jendela, menoleh sejenak saat sebuah suara familiar terdengar dalam pendengarannya. Menegakkan punggungnya, duduk bersandar pada dinding di belakang ranjang dan kembali mengarahkan pandangan kosong keluar jendela.

Sementara sosok lain yang memiliki rambut berwarna serupa, namun dalam wujud pemuda hanya bisa menatapnya nanar sambil meletakkan piring di atas meja di samping ranjang.

"Aku muak berada di sini, bisakah kita pulang sekarang, Nagato?"

Akhirnya setelah lama terdiam dalam keheningan, sosok cantik tersebut pun mengeluarkan suara. Bibir kering pecah-pecah berwarna pink pucat tersebut bergerak pelan dan berat, mengatakan sebuah kalimat bernada lemah dan terdengar putus asa.

"Belum saatnya, _kaa-san_." Menatap lembut wanita yang sangat berharga bagi dirinya tersebut, Nagato kembali meraih piring berisi makanan yang tadi diletakannya di atas meja. "Makanlah, _ kaa-san_. _Kaa-san_ harus benar-benar pulih agar bisa cepat kembali ke rumah." Bujuknya selembut mungkin.

"Aku tidak lapar." Membaringkan tubuh lemahnya di ranjang dengan posisi menyamping, tetesan air mata mengalir perlahan. "Yang kuinginkan adalah pergi dari sini dan menemui putraku."

Menatap punggung sang _kaa-san_ dengan tatapan terluka, Nagato mendesah lelah. "Berhentilah menyakiti diri sendiri, _kaa-san_. Semuanya tak akan merubah apapun. Dia sudah pergi, _kaa-san_."

Isakan terdengar menyayat hati bagi siapa pun yang mendengarnya. "Aku hanya ingin anakku kembali." Ucapnya lirih ditengah isakannya.

"Yang sudah pergi tak akan kembali, _kaa-san_."

Hening...

"Setidaknya, bisakah _kaa-san _juga menganggap keberadaan kami? Bisakah sebentar saja _kaa-san_ menatap kami?"

Membalikan posisi tidurnya dan menatap keadaan puteranya yang kini nampak berbeda dari biasanya. Wanita cantik bersurai indah tersebut terkesiap ketika iris _jade_-nya menangkap sorot penuh luka dari mata putera sulungnya. Mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan mengelus lembut pipi berkulit putih di hadapannya, wanita itu kembali meneteskan air matanya saat pemuda bernama Nagato tampak memejamkan mata menikmati sentuhannya.

Demi Tuhan, kenapa dirinya selama ini begitu buta? Bagaimana mungkin seorang ibu sepertinya terus saja bersikap egois dan dengan begitu tega telah menelantarkan anak-anaknya yang lain hanya karena satu anaknya telah pergi dari dunianya.

"_Gomen... Gomen... Gomen..."_ Ucapan yang sama terus berulang dengan begitu penuh akan penyesalan, dan tak lama berganti isakan. Isakan pun bertambah intens serta semakin terdengar saat sebuah pelukan membungkus tubuh kurus berbalut seragam pasien rumah sakit tersebut.

.

.

.

.

Sementara di luar ruangan, tepatnya di balik pintu. Seorang pemuda berjas hitam dengan kemeja biru gelap di dalamnya, nampak tengah bersender lemah pada pintu. Pandangan matanya terlihat sendu. "Maafkan Kyuubi, _Kaa-san_."

.

.

.

* * *

Menatap malas pria berkacamata aneh yang tengah menatapnya tajam di hadapannya, Itachi kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada layar laptop yang baginya seribu kali lebih penting. Sementara pria yang tengah menatapnya tajam kini menghembuskan napasnya berat mendapat respon yang tak sesuai keinginannya.

"Itachi," sosok tersebut mulai membuka suara, "Jadi semuanya benar?"

"Hn."

"Kau sama sekali belum mencari atau sekedar menghubunginya?"

"Hn."

"Dan kau sama sekali tak memiliki niatan itu sama sekali?"

"Hn."

"JADI KAU ITU SEBENARNYA MENCINTAI DIA ATAU TIDAK?" tanyanya keras karena kesal dengan jawaban pemuda _ raven_ yang terkesan sama sekali tak peduli.

"_Uruse_, Obito. Tak perlu berteriak padaku." Ucapnya dingin.

"Bagaimana bisa aku tidak berteriak sementara sikapmu sungguh sangat membuatku muak, Uchiha Itachi?" menggelengkan kepalanya secara berulang saat sang sepupu masih saja mempertahankan ekspresi _stoic_ khas keluarga mereka. "Kau bertingkah seolah dirimu biasa-biasa saja," kembali menurunkan nada suaranya dan tersenyum miris. "Berhentilah mempertahankan ego-mu, Itachi. Kau akan menjadi orang yang paling terluka di sini. Berhentilah, sebelum semuanya berakhir dengan kehancuran yang kau alami secara sefihak."

Mendengus kasar dan menumpukan kedua tangan di atas meja, iris _onyx_-nya menatap rendah sosok pemuda berambut hitam jabrik di hadapannya. "Sudah selesai bicaranya?" tanyanya datar dan sukses membuat Obito mendesah lelah. "Aku tahu jelas resiko dari apa yang kulakukan. Jadi—"

Mengangkat sebelah tangannya, Obito menghentikan ucapan sang sepupu. "Aku paham, tak perlu kau jelaskan. Keyakinanmu memang selalu saja benar dan tak terbantahkan, tapi—"

"Bukankah kau sudah mengaku paham?" sela Itachi tajam.

"Aku belum selesai, Itachi." Obito menghujamkan tatapan tajam yang jarang diperlihatkannya, tanda tak ingin dibantah. "Tapi tidak selamanya tepat. Bahkan, ego-mu sendiri yang membuatnya pergi dan kau akan menyesal secepatnya."

Grek...

Obito bangkit dari duduknya dan memaksakan seulas senyum pada wajahnya. "Saya permisi, Uchiha-_sama_."

Blam...

Itachi menghela napas berat sesaat setelah pintu tertutup dengan sempurna dan sosok sang sepupu benar-benar menghilang dari penglihatannya. Mengangkat tangan kirinya, Itachi kemudian tersenyum saat matanya menangkap sebuah benda berbentuk lingkaran yang tersemat pada jari manisnya. Mengusapnya perlahan, pemuda berparas tampan tersebut mencium benda tersebut.

.

.

.

.

_**Itachi mendengus pelan ketika pemuda **_** blonde **_** di hadapannya mengangkat kedua tangannya, berpose memohon. Melangkahkan kakinya kembali menyusuri deretan pertokoan, telinganya dapat menangkap jelas gerutuan yang dilontarkan sang kekasih di belakangnya.**_

_**Bruuk...**_

_**Sebuah benturan terasa di balik punggungnya, ketika dengan tiba-tiba Itachi menghentikan langkahnya. Menegok ke belakang, sosok pirang tersebut tampak mengelus-elus hidungnya yang menjadi korban tabrakan dengan punggungnya.**_

"_**Itachi-**_**nii**_**, tega."**_

_**Menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, pemuda **_**raven**_** tersebut meraih sebelah tangan pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya tersebut dan menariknya masuk ke dalam sebuah toko tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun.**_

_**Tersenyum tipis ketika melihat sosok **_**blonde **_** tersebut mengerutkan keningnya bingung saat mengetahui toko apa yang tengah mereka singgahi.**_

"_**Itachi-**_**nii**_** mau beli cincin untuk siapa?"**_

_**Tak mengacuhkan pertanyaan yang diajukan pemuda **_**blonde**_** tersebut, Itachi melangkah maju ke arah etalase dan menunjuk sepasang cincin platina polos yang terpajang di sana. Seorang wanita berpakaian seragam khas toko tersebut tersenyum, meraih sepasang cincin tersebut dan meletakannya di atas etalase tersebut.**_

"_**Sesuai dengan pesanan anda tempo hari, Uchiha-**_**sama.**_** Kami sudah mengukir nama anda dan pasangan anda." Ucapnya seraya tersenyum.**_

_**Itachi menggerakan tangannya, isyarat untuk mendekat. Mengelus telapak tangan si pemuda **_**blonde**_**, cincin yang paling kecil disematkannya pada jari manis berkulit **_**tan**_** tersebut. "Bagaimana Naruto?"**_

_**Naruto mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang sudah disematkan sebuah cincin tersebut, menatap intens jari manisnya. Sebuah senyum terulas indah beserta wajahnya yang nampak merona merah. "I-Ini?"**_

"_**Lamaran, secara tidak resmi mengajakmu bertunangan."**_

_**Bruuk...**_

_**Sebuah pelukan erat nan hangat menjadi jawaban dari lamaran tak resminya. **_

"_**Kau sudah tidak marah tidak kuijinkan makan ramen?"**_

_**Mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan pemuda **_**raven**_** tersebut, Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan menggaruk pipinya canggung. "Setidaknya, aku mendapatkan ganti yang lebih baik dari ramen." Jawabnya seraya memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah sangat merah sampai ke telinga. Mencoba mengalihkan perhatian, Naruto meraih satu cincin yang lain di atas etalase. Meraih tangan kiri Itachi dan menyematkan cincin tersebut pada jari manis kekasihnya. "Sudah resmi." Ucapnya seraya tersenyum lebar.**_

_**Itachi mengelus surai pirang di hadapannya dengan lembut seraya tersenyum. "Hn, hanya tinggal minta ijin pada mereka."**_

"_**Hu-um."**_

_**Dan mereka saling bertatapan, terhanyut dalam dunia mereka sendiri, tak peduli beberapa pasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka sedari tadi.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

.

Itachi tersenyum kecut setelah kembali memfokuskan diri pada dunia nyata, kenangan indah yang terjalin sebelum badai datang menimpa mereka berdua.

"Bahkan keyakinanku pun tentang hubungan kita, tak akan pernah cukup dan mengantikan kepahitan yang ada." Ucapnya pada udara kosong.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Ucapan terima kasih kuucapkan untuk para reader, silent reader, reviewer, follower dan yang telah memfav fict ini, serta berkenan meluangkan waktu untuk fict ini.**

**Mohon maaf untuk typo, kesalahan penulisan, alur cerita yang tak jelas, keabsurd-an para chara, dan segala sesuatu yang ada pada fict ini. Semoga selalu berkenan dan tak kapok mampir pada fict-fict buatan Newbi sepertiku.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Balesan review :**

**Hanakimi yui : terima kasih, iya Naru emang dibuat sedih dulu.**

**Guest1 : m-preg ya? Gomen, untuk fict yg satu ini belum bisa aku buat m-preg, tapi nanti aku buat fict lain yg m-preg. Sarannya aku tampung kok buat proyek baru. Arigatou.**

**Detective Agatha : Sudah dilanjut, maaf lama.**

**Heriyandi kurosaki : untuk pair utama akan terlihat semakin ke depannya, aku masih belum bisa nentuin soalnya dua-duanya sama kuat. #plinplan**

**Mifta cinya : please, jangan benci Itachi. Dia punya alasan khusus kok bersikap kayak gitu sama Naru. Salahkan Saory yang bikin Itachi jadi gitu. Masih belum jelas untuk endingnya, tapi NaruItaSasu juga boleh. Naru jadi super seme, wkwk... #mustahil**

**Guest2 : alasan Itachi akan ketahuan di chap depan. Ehehe... maaf ya, udah nistain Tachi-nii.**

**Guest3 : hehe... Sasu selalu eksis di fict fandom Naruto, Itachi udah nyiumin Sasu tuh di belakang panggung sampe tepar. Maaf ya, baru nampilin dia seuprit. Yosh, ini diusahain selalu semangat kalau lagi senggang.**

**Yhanie. Tea. 5 : iya, itu Naru lagi galau. Satu seme mesum pantat ayam, satu lagi seme kakaknya yang sok ngeksis punya banyak uke. Malahan tuh uke blonde minta naik pangkat jadi super-ultimate seme. Itachi aslinya baik kok, Cuma punya alesan aja jadi sok cuek. See you, too.**

**Putrifibrianti96 : uwah, nomornya bagus. Waduh, banyak yang kesel tuh, chi. #itachi : salah lu, Sao. Sasu udah mulai ngeksis kok, tapi chap ini baru seuprit.**

**Kagurra amaya : salam kenal. Alasan Itachi-nii akan terlihat di chap depan. Hmp... itachi-nii care banget malah sama tuh uke blonde. Sudah update.**

**Hikari No OniHime : dua-duanya, Naru jadi perebutan tuh dua seme ganteng. Kyuubi baru muncul, maaf Cuma nongol dikit. Ini sudah update, diusahain paling lama seminggu atau 10 hari tergantung jadwal duta. Mohon maaf ya. **

**Neko Twins Kagamine : terima kasih udah dibilang keren, ehehe... tapi aku ngerasa chap ini alurnya ngalor-ngidul. Belum pasti, tapi salah satu dari mereka berdua tentunya.**

**Miss horvilshy : hu-um, Tachi-nii sampe begitu, tapi tenang ada Kyuubi kok buat mukulin dia, wkwk. Flashback akan muncul seiring berjalannya cerita. Hm, apa ini update termasuk lama? Yosh, jaa~**

**Hanazawa kay : pasti, Naru harus happy dan sejahtera punya seme waw.**

**FayRin Setsuna D Fluorite : secara bertahap sikap Itachi-nii akan aku ubah, masih belum bisa ke IC. Aku selalu susah buat chara se-IC mungkin, jadi seadanya jalan cerita deh. Rin-san jangan kapok mampir ya. #bling-bling**

**Vii no kitsune : ehehe, maaf ya klo chap ini mengecewakan. Aku juga pengen buat chap yang panjang tapi hm... feel-nya serasa gimana gitu. Tapi kuusahain deh supaya bisa buat agak panjang ke depannya word fict-fict-ku. Ganbarimassu.**

**Widi orihara : hm... katakan ga ya? #digeplak. Mereka emang pernah punya hubungan khusus, tapi Cuma sebatas TTM. Uchiha dan kekuasaannya, apa sih yang ga bisa? #ketawaNista yosh, sampai jumpa chap depan.**

**Tuteja hikari : semoga aja ga kecewa setelah baca chap yang emang alurnya ngalor-ngidul di chap ini. Sasuke emang first love Naru, tapi dia malah jadi sama Itachi-nii. Itachi punya alasan khusus kok. Yosh, kuusahakan selalu semangat.**

**All : arigatou untuk semua, maaf klo chap ini terkesan ngalor ngidul, semoga selalu berkenan mengikuti fic ini. Maaf bagi yg terlewat atau salah penulisan. **

**Salam **

**Saory**

* * *

_**REVIEW...**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Slurp...**_

_Mendelik kearah suara tersebut berasal, seorang pemuda berambut raven mendecakan lidahnya sebal. Suara tegukan kuah ramen terdengar begitu nyaring, sukses menarik menyita perhatian dari para pengunjung yang berada di sebuah kedai makan sederhana._

"_Bisakah kau menghentikan cara makanmu yang menjijikan itu, _Dobe_?"_

_Meletakan mangkuk ramen yang telah tandas dilahapnya, pemuda _blonde _ yang sedari tadi khidmat dengan kegiatan makannya tersebut pun menoleh dan langsung mengembungkan kedua pipinya dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut ke depan. Iris _sapphire_-nya menatap tak suka pada pemuda _raven_ yang sudah kembali pada kegiatan meneguk segelas ocha tersebut._

"_Dan bisakah kau berhenti bersifat cerewet seperti ibu-ibu, _Teme_?" balasnya berbalik bertanya dengan nada sebal yang sangat kentara._

"_Hn." Meletakan gelas ocha yang masih tersisa setengahnya, pemuda _raven _ tersebut bangkit dari posisi duduknya. "Kalau kau belum selesai, aku akan meninggalkanmu." _

_Memutar kedua bola matanya bosan, pemuda berambut pirang jabrik dengan tanda lahir seperti kumis kucing pada kedua belah pipinya tersebut akhirnya hanya bisa menghela napas panjang dengan kepergian sahabat super menyebalkannya tersebut. Mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pemilik kedai ramen yang tampak sibuk dengan para pelanggannya, Naruto meletakan beberapa lembar uang di dekat tumpukan mangkok kosong bekas makannya dan tersenyum lima jari. "Paman Teuci, ini uangnya. Sampai jumpa besok malam."_

"_Sampai jumpa, Naruto." Pemilik kedai ramen tersebut tersenyum seraya melambaikan tangannya saat pelanggan setianya berlalu pergi dari tempatnya._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Lama."_

_Sebuah suara bernada datar terdengar dari sesosok pemuda _raven_ yang tengah menyenderkan punggungnya pada sebuah tiang listrik di pinggir jalan, kedua tangannya tersimpan rapi di dalam saku celana._

_Tersenyum lima jari, Naruto menghampiri sang sahabat yang terlihat sudah sangat bosan tersebut. Merangkulkan sebelah tangannya pada bahu pemuda _raven_ yang langsung berdecak kesal namun tak menolak sama sekali. Naruto mulai melangkahkan kakinya maju. "Ehehe... kupikir kau benar-benar langsung pergi meninggalkanku tadi, _Teme."

"_Ck, aku tidak sebodoh itu. Kau pikir aku mau berurusan dengan rubah buluk cerewet itu."_

"_Ehehe... kalau Kyuu-_nii_ sampai mendengarmu, aku yakin kau akan langsung dimutilasi olehnya." Sahut Naruto seraya bergidik ngeri membayangkan perkataannya sendiri._

"_Hn, dan aku tahu siapa yang akan kugentayangi nantinya." Sasuke mendelik dan menyeringai melihat ekspresi pucat sahabat _blonde_-nya tersebut._

_Memicingkan matanya, kemudian melepaskan rangkulannya dan berjalan terlebih dahulu, mendahului Sasuke. "Leluconmu sama sekali tak lucu."_

"_Seperti aku suka membuat lelucon saja." Balas pemuda di belakangnya tak acuh._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Aku menyukaimu."_

_Bagai mendengar petir di siang hari yang cerah, Sasuke menatap sahabat pirangnya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan. Sementara Naruto hanya menundukan kepalanya dengan wajah merah padam sampai ketelinga. Mencoba memastikan tak ada permasalahan dengan pendengarannya, Sasuke bertanya dengan nada yang terdengar getir. "Kau apa?"_

"_Aku menyukaimu, Suke." Masih menundukan kepalanya, tak berani bertatapan dengan kedua mata beriris _ onyx_ di hadapannya, pemuda _blonde_ tersebut memilin-milin ujung kemeja bewarna oranye bergaris hitam yang dikenakannya._

"_...—jikan."_

_Tak menangkap jelas ucapan yang dikeluarkan sahabat sekaligus orang yang disukainya selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini, Naruto mendongakan wajahnya dan memberanikan diri menatap wajah orang yang baru saja mendengar pernyataan perasaannya. Dan, alangkah terkejutnya pemuda _blonde_ tersebut saat mendapat tatapan yang menyorotkan rasa jijik tersebut. "S-Sasuke?"_

"_Kau benar-benar menjijikan. Enyah saja kau dari pandanganku."_

_**Deg...**_

_Jantungnya terasa berhenti berdetak untuk sejenak, dadanya terasa sesak dan menyakitkan. Pernyataan bernada dingin tersebut benar-benar menyakiti dan menghancurkan perasaannya. "S-Sasuke..." ucapnya begitu lirih saat sang sahabat yang sangat dicintainya tersebut membanting pintu kamar berwarna serba oranye tersebut dengan begitu kasar dan berlalu pergi begitu saja. Tersenyum getir, Naruto mendudukan dirinya di bawah tempat tidur dengan tatapan yang begitu nanar. Mencoba menahan air matanya yang hendak menerobos dari matanya, Naruto menyenderkan kepala pirangnya pada kasur berseprai biru langit dengan garis hitam miliknya. "Jadi, ini rasanya ditolak ya? Sesak dan menyakitkan sekaligus."_

* * *

**MISTAKE : When you aren't mine.**

**Chara selalu milik **_**Masashi Kishimoto Sensei**_**, tapi cerita ini tulisan saya.**

**Warning : AU, YAOI, OOC, Newbi, Typo's bertebaran, alur berantakan, cerita pasaran/mudah ditebak, dan kekurangan lainnya.**

**Pairing : ItaNaru, SasuNaru, slight other.**

**Fict ini didedikasikan untuk diri pribadi dan yang berkenan membaca. Pilihlah bahan bacaan dengan bijak.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. Flame dipersilakan selama membangun untuk Newbi seperti saya.**

_**Chapter 4**_

**Happy reading...**

.

.

.

.

_**Klik...**_

Suara saklar lampu yang ditekan terdengar memecah keheningan yang mendominasi dan seketika ruangan gelap tersebut menjadi terang. Mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan yang bercat putih, sosok pemuda _raven_ tersebut perlahan melangkahkan kakinya ke arah tempat tidur berukuran _king size_. Tangannya perlahan terjulur dan mengelus permukaan kasur berseprai putih dan biru tua tersebut. Mendesah lelah, sosok _raven_ itu pun membaringkan tubuhnya secara kasar dan kemudian menutup matanya dengan sebelah tangan.

Tak bisa dipungkiri, rasa lelah dan letih terasa mendominasi tubuhnya. Perjalanan yang ditempuh hampir sehari penuh, tentu cukup menguras tenaga. Apalagi jadwal pekerjaannya yang memang begitu padat selama ini memang membuatnya cepat merasakan lelah. Memposisikan dirinya menjadi tidur menyamping, sebelah tangannya menjadi tumpuan kepalanya. Sebuah _smartphone_ diraihnya dari saku celana jeans hitamnya dengan sebelah tangan lainnya yang bebas.

Menelusuri layar ponselnya dengan jemari tangannya, mata beriris _onyx_ tersebut menyendu untuk sesaat setelah tatapannya menangkap sebuah kontak yang memang telah tersimpan lama di sana. Kembali menggerakan jemarinya pada layar ponsel tersebut, sebuah kontak yang dibutuhkannya pun muncul dan langsung dihubunginya nomor tersebut.

_Tut... Tut... Tut..._

Setelah cukup lama menunggu, sebuah suara pun tertangkap dalam pendengarannya.

'_Moshi-moshi._'

"..."

'_Mosh_—'

"_Kaa-san_, aku sudah berada di _ konoha_ sekarang." Ucapnya begitu lirih memotong ucapan di seberang sana.

'S-Suke, benarkah itu kau, nak?' terdengar nada tidak percaya yang kemudian berganti dengan isakan di ujung sana.

"Hn, _kaa-san_." Sebuah senyum tipis tersungging pada wajah berkulit putih pucatnya. "Apa kabar, _kaa-san_?"

'Baik. Hiks... kapan kau akan menemui Kami, sayang? _Kaa-san_ sangat merindukanmu.' Isakan semakin jelas terdengar. 'Pulang, nak.'

"Hn. Secepatnya, _kaa-san_."

'Hiks... jangan membuat _kaa-san_ menunggu lebih lama, nak. _Kaa-san_ rasanya hampir mati merindukanmu, nak.'

Terdiam sejenak dan kemudian menarik napas panjang, Sasuke tersenyum getir. "_Gomen, kaa-san_."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Meneguk cairan pekat berwarna kehitaman yang tertuang di dalam sebuah cangkir putih polos, mata beriris onyx tersebut terpejam guna merasakan lebih dalam sensasi dari cairan yang perlahan memasuki kerongkongannya. Sementara sesosok lain hanya menatap datar kegiatan teman minumnya tersebut.

_**Clang...**_

Suara cangkir yang beradu dengan tatakan cangkir porselen tersebut terdengar dan sukses mengisi kesunyian yang tercipta diantara mereka, abaikan suara bising dari pengunjung lain yang bertandang di sebuah cafe ternama pusat konoha tersebut.

"Jadi, ada angin apakah yang membuat wakil direktur perusahaan ternama di Konoha sampai repot-repot mengajak saya minum kopi?" tanya Itachi sopan memecah kebisuan yang hampir setengah jam tercipta diantara mereka. Tentunya pemuda raven tersebut sangat ingat saat tiba-tiba handphone-nya berdering ketika dia tengah begitu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Namun, ajakan ekslusif dari seorang pewaris sah Namikaze corp. untuk minum kopi bersama tak mungkin ditolak, bukan?

"Berhenti bersikap formal, Itachi. Kita ini sahabat bukan?"

Mendengus dan terkekeh tertahan, Itachi kemudian menatap malas sosok pemuda akhir berambut merah di hadapannya. "Baiklah, jika itu maumu."

Menyembunyikan senyum di balik cangkir kopi yang tengah diteguk isinya tersebut, Nagato— sosok pemuda tampan tersebut— menatap lekat Itachi yang nampak sudah dalam mode santainya. "Ne, Itachi, kau tentu tahu maksud ajakanku, iya, 'kan?"

"Hmp... apa aku harus menyebutkan secara langsung?"

"Yeah, sesuka dirimu saja." Memainkan pegangan cangkir yang sebelumnya cangkir tersebut telah diletakannya kembali di atas meja, Nagato mengulum senyum simpul. "Tapi akan sangat baik bila aku mengucapkan terima kasih secara langsung atas bantuanmu. Kau memang baik hati."

"Tidak perlu repot-repot."

"Tapi tetap saja, kewajibanku untuk menyampaikannya." Nagato menatap langsung kemata. "Aku tidak menyangka kau melakukannya dengan begitu baik."

"Hn."

"Kau tahu, Itachi?" senyum yang sedari tadi menghiasi wajahnya berganti dengan sebuah seringaian. "Aku benar-benar merasa lega tak harus menghancurkan kalian. Karena itu, sekali lagi kuucapkan terima kasih, kau memang sahabat yang baik."

"Hn."

"Hmp... sudah saatnya kembali ke kantor." Bangkit dari duduknya dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada pemuda raven yang hanya menatap datar uluran tangannya. "Senang bekerja sama denganmu, Uchiha." Dan, sebuah senyum tersungging saat tangan berkulit pucat membalas ulurannya.

"Kuharap kau tepati janjimu." Ucapnya datar namun pemuda berambut merah di hadapannya tahu dengan jelas kekhawatiran dan harapan yang tersimpan dibaliknya.

"Tentu saja, keturunan Namikaze-Uzumaki tak pernah ingkar janji."

Itachi mengeratkan pegangannya pada pegangan cangkir dan menatap lekat pintu kaca yang baru saja tertutup kembali. Pertemuannya dengan Nagato tadi adalah hal yang paling melelahkan untuknya hari ini. Memejamkan matanya sejenak, sesosok pemuda pirang berhasil kembali memenuhi pikirannya. Tersenyum letih dan kembali menyesap cairan kehitaman tersebut sampai habis tak tersisa, kemudian Itachi bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan cafe tersebut.

'_Cinta selalu butuh pengorbanan, iya, 'kan Naruto?'_ batinnya dengan sebuah senyum tipis yang membuat sosoknya semakin menawan.

.

.

"_**Kau tahu, Itachi. Seandainya aku bisa, aku akan dengan senang hati merestui hubungan kalian. Tapi kenyataan yang berkata lain membuatku tak mungkin menyerahkannya padamu. Jauhi Naruto, lepaskan dia. Karena tak selamanya kalian bisa bersikap egois."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Kau kejam, Nagato."

Melirik sekilas pada seorang perempuan berambut biru yang tengah duduk di sampingnya, Nagato mendengus pelan. "Ya, aku memang kejam."

Menggigit bibir bawahnya, perempuan yang mengenakan jepitan unik dirambutnya tersebut, mengelus lembut tangan pemuda berambut merah yang nampak mencengkram erat roda kemudi. "Berhentilah memaksakan dirimu, Nagato."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Deidara menepuk pundak Naruto yang nampak tengah mendudukan dirinya di kursi taman belakang kampus dengan kedua mata terpejam. Iris sapphire yang sedari tadi tertutup itu pun akhirnya terbuka perlahan. "Kau terlihat kusut. Ada apa?"

"Ha-ah... dosen pembimbingku benar-benar keterlaluan." Desahnya terdengar frustasi. "Aku bingung dengan semua yang dia inginkan. Otakku rasanya mau pecah kalau terus seperti ini."

"Apa lagi yang dia minta dalam skripsimu?"

"Segala macam hal yang tidak ingin kuingat. Aku jadi menyesal telah memilih Akutansi, seharusnya aku pilih Psikiatri atau Psikologi saja." Keluhnya.

"Sudah terlambat bertahun-tahun untuk menyesal. Sekarang ini titik puncaknya. Ayolah, mana semangatmu, dattebayo?"

"Ck, kau jangan mencuri trademark-ku." Naruto memicingkan matanya tak suka.

"Ehehe... habisnya kau terlihat semakin jelek saat frustasi." Aku Deidara asal, sukses membuat Naruto mengembungkan pipi dengan bibir mengerucut maju beberapa senti ke depan.

_**Drrrtt... Drrrttt...**_

Sebuah getaran pada saku celananya membuat Deidara menghentikan tawanya. Meraihnya perlahan, mata beriris biru tersebut membola saat melihat tulisan yang tertera pada layar benda berbentuk persegi dengan chasing kuning tersebut.

Melihat ekspresi sahabatnya yang tampak terkejut, membuat rasa ingin tahu Naruto bangkit. Perlahan pemuda pirang berambut jabrik tersebut mencoba mencuri-curi pandang pada benda tersebut. Dan, rahangnya tampak mengeras dibarengi ekspresi penuh ketidaksukaan. "Untuk apa dia menghubungimu? Tak usah diangkat, biarkan saja."

Deidara mengangguk, wajahnya menampakan rasa khawatir akan keadaan sahabatnya tersebut, Kedua tangan terkepal erat dengan gigi yang saling bergemeretak. "Naruto, kau tenanglah. _Daijobu_."

Melemaskan ekspresinya yang tampak tertekan, Naruto menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan. "Aku tidak menyangka kalau dia masih berani menghubungimu."

"_Gomen..."_ lirih Deidara merasa bersalah.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Apa kabarmu, Kushi-_chan_?"

Wanita berambut merah panjang yang sedari tadi fokus menatap kearah luar jendela, sontak mengalihkan pandangannya ketika mendengar suara yang sangat familiar menyapa pendengarannya. Tersenyum sedih, sosok berparas tampan yang tengah berdiri di dekat tiang infusnya tersebut dengan perlahan mendudukan dirinya di sebuah kursi kosong yang tersedia di samping ranjang pasien rumah sakit. "Kau terlihat semakin kurus, Kushi-_chan_."

Kushina memejamkan matanya erat saat sebuah belaian lembut bersarang pada rambut merah darah panjangnya, menikmati curahan kasih sayang yang sudah sangat jarang dirasakannya. "Minato." Panggilnya begitu lirih. "Kenapa baru datang?"

Tersenyum lirih, Minato kemudian mengecup kening wanita yang sangat dikasihinya tersebut. "Maafkan aku, Kushi-_chan_. Maafkan suamimu yang tidak berguna ini." Ucapnya penuh penyesalan. "Aku terlalu menyibukan diri dengan perusahaan kita sehingga menelantarkanmu dan kedua anak kita."

Air mata mengalir perlahan dan membasahi kedua pipi putih mulusnya. Rasa sesak dan sakit terasa menyerang dadanya. _'Dua anak, eh? Sampai kapan, _Anata_?'_

Menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi istrinya menggunakan kedua jemarinya, kemudian mendaratkan kecupan pada setiap kelopak mata yang secara refleks tertutup, Minato tersenyum begitu lembut. "Kau harus cepat sehat agar secepatnya bisa pulang. Kasihan kedua anak kita yang selalu menunggumu dan mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Hya... aku tahu." Membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang, Kushina tersenyum tipis. "Mereka benar-benar anak yang baik. Aku menyayangi mereka semua, selamanya." _Bahkan apapun yang terjadi, akan selalu menyayangi kalian_. Kalimat terakhir sengaja disimpannya sendiri dalam hati dan pikirannya.

Pria berambut pirang tersebut menatap isterinya yang perlahan menutup matanya. Dia tidak bodoh dan bahkan sangat jelas tahu dengan keadaan sang isteri, bertahun-tahun hidup bersama membuatnya begitu mengenal seluk-beluk sang terkasih. Mendesah lelah dan menyenderkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi, Minato menghentikan elusannya pada surai panjang sang isteri. Mata beriris _cerulean_nya tampak menyendu. Sosok itu... sosok belahan jiwanya yang lain, yang telah lama pergi pun kembali membayang. Senyum penuh kegetiran terlihat sangat jelas pada sosok pengusaha sukses tersebut.

'_Kenapa harus begini? Maafkan aku, Kushi-_chan_.'_

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

Menatap nyalang seorang pemuda yang nampak asyik dengan kegiatannya menjarah apel yang berada di dalam kulkas, Naruto ingin sekali menendang pantat pemuda berambut merah keoranyean yang sama sekali tak tahu tata krama tersebut.

"Em... bisakah kau berhenti memikirkan hal sadis, Naruto?"

_**Glek... **_

Dan Deidara bersumpah untuk tak mengusik pikiran pemuda manis yang biasanya selalu bersikap ramah yang sedang dalam mode psikopat. Demi apa, iris _sapphire _ secerah langit itu pun bisa berubah gelap dan berkilat-kilat seperti petir yang siap menyambar.

"Tidak 'kah kalian menyambut tamu kalian?" pemuda berambut merah keoranyaean tersebut mendecakkan lidah kesal dengan kedua tangan disilangkan di depan dada. "Kemana sopan santun kalian?"

Menggermetakan giginya kesal, Naruto pun akhirnya kehilangan kesabaran. Tas ransel berisi buku-buku tebal pun akhirnya dilemparkan pemuda pirang tersebut ke arah sosok menyebalkan tidak tahu diri di hadapannya yang dengan seenaknya membalikan fakta tersebut. "Mati saja kau, rubah buluk!"

Menghindari lemparan tas yang melayang kearahnya, Kyuubi menjulurkan lidahnya meledek. "Terlalu cepat sepuluh tahun untuk bisa mengenaiku."

"Sialan kau, Kyuubi." Naruto hendak menyerang Kyuubi jika saja Deidara tak mengunci pergerakannya. "Lepaskan aku, Dei. Biarkan kumusnahkan rubah buluk sialan di hadapanku ini." Raungnya penuh emosi.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Naru. Dan kau, Kyuubi cepat jelaskan apa maksudmu menyusup masuk apartemenku?" titah Deidara mencoba menenenangkan suasana.

"Aku benci mengatakan ini." Kyuubi mendecih pelan. "_Tou-san_ memintamu pulang." Ucapnya begitu lirih dengan sorot mata tak bisa diartikan.

Merasakan tak mendapatkan pergerakan apapun, Deidara melepaskan kekangannya pada Naruto. Pada saat itulah, dengan jelas pemuda berambut pirang panjang tersebut mendapati keadaan Naruto yang lagi-lagi mebuatnya khawatir, sorot matanya begitu kosong.

.

.

.

"_**Bagiku kau sudah mati."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TBC**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**A/N.**

**Gomen, fictnya semakin ribet dan awut-awutan. Ha-ah, Sao bener-bener payah. Di chap ini sudah makin jelas apa yang terjadi, 'kan? Dan maaf karena akan banyak flashback yang sering diputar.**

* * *

**Balasan review :**

**Uzumakinamikazehaki : **sudah dilanjut

**Hanazawa kay : ** sama-sama, sudah update. Oyasuminasai**.**

**IchiOchaMocha : **bagaimana? Dichap ini sudah terbuka semua kan? Ehehe, semoga masih berkenan.

**Harpaairiry : **sudah update. Arigatou.

**Yukiko senju : ** sudah update, disini udah semakin jelaskan? Semoga berkenan, ehehe..**.**

**Mifta cinya **: wkwk, itu mah Cuma tuntutan Naru aja. Tapi difict ini mah, Naru tetap Uke. Aku belum bisa naikin pangkat tuh uke blonde. Sebagian memang begitu. Itachi terlalu baik, Sasu itu segalanya buat Tachi-nii. Naru bukan Cuma dianggap mati, tapi dianggap ga pernah ada malahan. Hiks, kasihan Naru.

**Guest : **chapini apa sudah menjelaskan masalah yang tersembunyi? Ada something, kita tanyakan Suke dan bang Nagato. Mereka kunci jawabannya.

**Aradeandra : **sudah lanjut...

**Yhanie. Tea. 5 : **bisa dibilang begitu, tahu sendiri 'kan abang Tachi sayang banget ama dede Sasu #digeplak. Hayo... fans BBM'y siapa tuh? #kepo mode. Tidak kok, papi Mina terlalu sibuk, lagian ada something yg buat dia berat nemuin mami kush**.**

**All : **arigatou untuk semua reader, silent reader, reviewer, follower dan yang telah memfav fict ini. Mohon maaf untuk fict yang semakin gaje ini. Typo, kesalahan dan segala kekurangan yang buat ga enak bacanya, serta chap yang pendek. aku mohon maaf. #ojigi

**Salam**

**Saory**

* * *

**Berkenan kembali memberi Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

_Itachi menghela napas berat dan tertahan melihat sosok pemuda berambut pirang jabrik yang nampak begitu memprihatinkan. Mendudukan dirinya di pinggir kasur, tempat pemuda tersebut terbaring menyamping dengan selimut oranye yang menutupi tubuhnya sampai keleher. Mengelus surai pirang yang terasa begitu lembut dengan penuh kasih sayang, pemuda raven tersebut kemudian menidurkan tubuhnya di samping sang blonde dan memeluknya begitu erat. "Daijobu, aku selalu di sisimu."_

_Membalikan tubuhnya menghadap sosok yang memeluk tubuhnya, Naruto membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang sosok lain yang begitu berharga dan menyayanginya dengan begitu tulus. "Rasanya sakit Itachi-nii. Dia bahkan sama sekali tak mau melihatku."_

"_Hn, kau harus mengerti keadaannya."_

"_Aku sama sekali tak pernah mengira dia akan bersikap seperti itu padaku. Rasanya sesak saat dia menjaga jarak dan ruang diantara kami. Apa sampai sebegitu jijiknya dia padaku?" air mata perlahan menetes, tak dapat terbendung lagi. "Aku seolah virus yang sangat menjijikan dan mematikan baginya. Persahabatan kami hancur, Itachi-nii. Aku menghancurkan semuanya karena perasaan menjijikan ini."_

_Membiarkan pemuda blonde tersebut mencurahkan segala keluh kesah dan perasaan sedihnya, Itachi terus mengusap sayang surai berwarna pirang tersebut. "Tidak ada perasaan yang menjijikan, Naruto. Percayalah, Sasuke hanya terlalu terkejut dan bingung untuk menentukan sikap. Baka otoutou tak mungkin mengabaikanmu dalam waktu yang lebih lama lagi."_

"_Entahlah, Itachi-nii." Naruto mendongak dan menatap sosok pemuda yang selalu ada bersama dirinya dan selalu menemaninya dirinya dalam keadaan apapun, terlebih saat dia tengah terpuruk. "Arigatou, Itachi-nii Kau benar-benar yang terbaik. Arigatou telah menerimaku walaupun aku tidaklah normal dan menjijikan seperti ini."_

"_Baka... kau sama sekali tak menjikan Naruto, dan cinta itu tidaklah memandang apapun."_

_Naruto kembali membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang sosok yang sudah seperti keluarga kandungnya sendiri, memeluk begitu erat tubuh hangat yang selalu terasa nyaman tersebut. Yang dia tak tahu, sebuah senyum miris tersungging pada wajah pemuda raven berkuncir lemas tersebut._

'Biarlah seperti ini._' Tangannya kembali mengelus surai pirang yang sudah akrab menyapa tangannya, mengulum senyum dan mengecup puncak kepala begitu lembut. '_Karena... untukmu aku akan selalu bertahan._'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Sikapmu benar-benar memuakan, Itachi."_

_Itachi hanya menatap datar seorang pemuda yang tengah bersender pada dinding di samping pintu masuk kamar Naruto dengan kedua tangan tersimpan rapi di dalam saku celana._

"_Sampai kapan kau akan terus berpura-pura Itachi?"_

_Mendengus pelan dengan seringai yang terpasang pada wajahnya, Itachi menatap pemuda berambut oranye kemerahan di sampingnya dengan tatapan mencemooh. "Kalimat yang sama juga kutujukan padamu, sampai kapan, Kyuubi? Sampai kapan kau akan terus membuatku muak dengan kemunafikanmu?"_

_Mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat dengan kepala yang ditundukan ke bawah, menatap kedua kakinya sendiri. "Bukan urusanmu." Jawabnya pada akhirnya setelah cukup lama terdiam._

_Kembali melangkahkan kedua kakinya, Itachi menoleh sejenak. "Dan kau pun berhentilah mencampuri urusan yang bukan menjadi urusanmu." Ucapnya sebelum akhirnya benar-benar pergi dari sana._

_Sementara Kyuubi hanya bisa menatap nanar punggung pemuda raven tersebut sampai menghilang dari pandangan matanya._

* * *

**MISTAKE : When you aren't mine**

**Chara selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto sensei, tapi cerita ini tulisan saya.**

**Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang saya peroleh. Fict ini didedikasikan untuk diri pribadi dan para pembaca. Mohon maaf untuk ke-OOC-an para tokoh.**

**Warning : AU, YAOI, OOC, Typo's bertebaran, alur gak jelas, cerita pasaran/mudah ditebak, dan kekurangan lainnya.**

**Pairing : ItaNaru, SasuNaru, slight other pair.**

**Tidak suka, jangan dibaca. Flame dipersilakan selama membangun saya untuk menjadi lebih baik.**

**Happy reading...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto mendudukan dirinya di kursi makan, terkekeh pelan dengan tatapan nanar. Sementara kyuubi dan Deidara hanya menatap prihatin sang pemuda blonde yang nampak kacau dan tertekan. Raut wajah pemuda berwajah manis tersebut sangat mengkhawatirkan.

"Rasanya seperti aku sedang bermimpi." Ucapnya begitu lirih, memecah kesunyian yang sempat tercipta.

"Naruto, apa kau akan—"

"Entahlah..." jawab Naruto tanpa menunggu Deidara menyelesaikan pertanyaannya. "Semuanya nampak blur bagiku."

_**Kraush...**_

Suara gigitan apel mengalihkan perhatian mereka, sementara yang menjadi pusat perhatian hanya mendelik tak acuh.

Deidara mendengus sinis dan memicingkan mata tajam. "Setidaknya katakan sesuatu, Kyuu."

"Memangnya aku harus mengakatan apa?" balasnya sama sekali tak peduli.

Mendesah lelah dan ikut mendudukan dirinya di hadapan Naruto, Deidara menopang wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan. "Sebenarnya kau itu peduli atau tidak pada adikmu sendiri, Kyuu?" Iris birunya menatap cemas pemuda pirang jabrik yang nampak terdiam dengan pikiran entah melayang kemana. "Apa kedatanganmu hanya untuk menyampaikan kabar saja, Kyuu?"

_**Kraus... kraus...**_

Kyuubi terus menggigiti dan mengunyah apel merah yang ada ditangannya sampai habis dan tersisa, tak mengabaikan pertanyaan junior sekaligus sepupunya tersebut sehingga sukses membuat Deidara menggeram dan sebisa mungkin menahan emosinya yang serasa ingin meledak. Membuka pintu kulkas dan meneguk susu yang telah terbuka dari kotaknya, kemudian Kyuubi melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja makan dan mendudukan dirinya pada kursi yang masih kosong. Menatap sang adik yang nampak sibuk berpikir, pemuda bermata rubby tersebut menghela napas panjang. "Sampai kapan pun aku tak akan habis pikir dengan pemikiran pria tua itu." Terkekeh tertahan, Kyuubi menepuk puncak kepala bersurai pirang jabrik di sampingnya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis saat sang adik justru tertegun melihat senyum yang jarang tersungging pada wajah kakaknya yang terkesan sangar dan selalu tersenyum licik tersebut. "Kau tak bisa selamanya menghidar, bocah."

Memalingkan wajahnya, Naruto tersenyum kecut. "Dia sudah menganggapku mati dan bahkan tak pernah ada. Aku harus bagaimana?"

"Apapun itu, kau harus menghadapinya, Naruto." Deidara tersenyum dan mengelus sebelah tangan sepupunya, mencoba memberi semangat dan kekuatan.

'_Aku pun tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan untukmu, Naruto._' Batin Kyuubi miris dengan ketidamampuannnya.

"Oy... boc—"

_**Drrtt... Drrrttt...**_

Kyuubi tak meneruskan apa yang ingin disampaikannya ketika sebuah getaran terasa pada saku jaket merah yang dikenakannya dan mendengus sebal saat melihat nama yang tertera dalam benda— handphone— merah darah miliknya. Menggerakan jemarinya menyentuh layar yang terus berkedip-kedip, Kyuubi menempelkan benda tersebut pada telinganya.

"Ky—"

"MAU APA KAU MENELEPONKU, SIALAN?" Kyuubi berseru, sukses membuat Naruto, Deidara dan orang di seberang sana merasa tuli untuk beberapa saat. Sedangkan Kyuubi hanya menyeringai ketika dua pemuda blonde di sampingnya menatapnya tajam dengan tatapan ingin membunuh.

'Kyuu, bisakah kau mengontrol suara setanmu itu, ahn?'

Suara di seberang sana membuat Kyuubi mendengus sinis. "Resikomu sendiri, Utakata." Jawabnya tak peduli. "Cepat katakan tujuanmu, sialan." Desisnya sinis.

'Ha-ah... rapat akan segera dimulai, pimpinan.' Jawabnya dengan nada tak bersemangat.

"Shit..." Kyuubi mengumpat setelah melirik jam tangan yang terpasang manis di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Aku segera kesana."

'Cepatlah.' Ucap sang penelpon sebelum memutuskan sambungan.

Kyuubi kembali mengantongi handphone-nya, bangkit dari duduknya dan melirik sang adik. "Kau jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu. Abaikan saja pria tua kuning itu." Ucapnya sebelum akhirnya berlalu pergi dari tempat itu, meninggalkan kedua pemuda berambut kuning yang mendengus kompak karena sikap Kyuubi yang memang selalu seenaknya tersebut.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Ini laporan yang anda butuhkan, Itachi-_sama_."

Seorang wanita berambut biru dengan jepit rambut unik tersebut menyerahkan sebuah map bening kepada pemuda akhir yang nampak fokus dengan laptop di meja kerjanya. Sementara Itachi hanya mendongak sejenak sebelum akhirnya kembali fokus menekuni pekerjaannya.

"Kau bisa menyimpannya di meja." Sahut Itachi setelah cukup lama menggantungkan suasana dalam keheningan. Tapi bukannya menuruti titah atasannya, wanita tersebut justru mendudukan dirinya pada kursi kosong yang tersedia di hadapan Itachi.

"Kita harus bicara, Itachi." Ujarnya dengan ekspresi wajah merasa bersalah.

"Ini masih jam kantor, Konan." Tegas Itachi. "Sebaiknya kau kembali bekerja."

"Aku tahu." Lirihnya seraya menundukan kepala. "Kau marah padaku."

Menghela napas panjang, Itachi menegakan posisi punggungnya dan menatap wanita di hadapannya dengan ekspresi datar. "Tak gunanya kita membicarakan ini, Konan."

Menggigit bibir bawahnya, Konan meremat rok kain yang dikenakannya. "Kau benar-benar marah ternyata. Maafkan aku."

"..." Itachi bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah jendela, matanya kemudian fokus menatap langit yang terlihat sangat cerah, mengingatkannya pada mata sang terkasih. "Tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, Konan. Ini yang terbaik."

Menggelengkan kepalanya, menolak ucapan pemuda raven yang tengah memunggunginya tersebut, Konan bangkit dari duduknya dan tersenyum getir. "Aku bersalah, Itachi. Aku dengan kejamnya menjebakmu dan... dan karena itu..." Konan menarik napasnya guna menahan perasaannya, matanya terasa panas dan siap menumpahkan cairan bening dari sana. "Demi Tuhan, Itachi... aku merasa bersalah."

"..."

"Katakan sesuatu, Itachi. Kediamanmu semakin membuatku merasa bersalah." Ucap Konan merasa putus asa.

"Hn." Berbalik dan tersenyum tipis. "Bukan sepenuhnya salahmu, salahku juga yang terlalu percaya padamu."

_**Deg...**_

Pernyataan tersebut begitu telak menyerang lubuk hatinya. Konan meletakan sebelah tangannya tepat dimana posisi jantungnya berada. "Aku mengerti. " Wanita tersebut tersenyum dan membungkukan tubuhnya. "Terima kasih, maaf telah menyita waktu anda, Itachi-_sama_."

"Kita sama-sama diposisi yang tidak tepat, Konan."

Ucapan tersebut membuat Konan menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan pintu. Sebuah senyum tersungging tipis. "Anda memang terlalu baik, Itachi-_sama_. Semoga pengorbanan anda akan membuahkan hasil yang begitu manis." Ungkapnya sebelum memutar knop pintu dan kemudian berlalu pergi.

"Kau salah, justru akulah penyebab segala kekacauan ini terjadi." Ujar Itachi sebelum kembali menatap ke arah luar jendela. "Naruto, apa kabarmu?"

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Kyuubi melipat kedua lengannya dengan mata memicing tajam. "Bisa kau apa yang telah terjadi, Utakata?" tanyanya begitu lembut dengan senyum yang terasa janggal dilihat. Sementara lawan bicaranya hanya memberikan cengiran lebar dengan sebelah tangan diangkat membentuk tanda **'V'**. Mendengus dan mendudukan dirinya pada kursi yang tersedia di sebuah ruangan luas dengan beberapa meja panjang, Ruang rapat. "Waktumu satu menit untuk memberi penjelasan."

"Ehehe... kau pasti tahu kalau kesalahan itu adalah hal yang wajar, karena itu kau pasti bisa—"

Mengangkat sebelah tangannya dengan mata rubby-nya yang berkilat tajam, Kyuubi sukses membuat lawan bicaranya terdiam. "Kau tahu, apa yang telah kulewati untuk bisa sampai tepat waktu?" pemuda bersurai oranye kemerahan tersebut melempakan secarik kertas yang sedari tadi dikantonginya dan ekspresi pucat pemuda berponi di hadapannya cukup membuatnya puas. "Ya, surat tilang."

"Ky—"

"Polisi-polisi berengsek itu menyita mobilku. Kau tahu kenapa mereka menyita mobilku?"

"Mengebut di—"

"Ya, dan tambahannya aku menabrak sebuah toko bunga."

_**Glek... **_

Pemuda berponi tersebut semakin merasa nyawanya berada di ujung tanduk. _ 'Selamat tinggal masa mudaku.' _Batinnya miris.

"Ck, bagaimana bisa kau membatalkan kontrak kerjasama kita dengan mereka selama aku berkutat dengan polisi-polisi sial itu?'

"Tolong maafkan aku, Kyuu. Sungguh aku tak bermaksud merugikan perusahaan, mereka yang membuatku muak dengan persyaratan-persyaratan tak masuk akal mereka." Jelasnya.

"Ya, dan kau menghina mereka. Mengatakan mereka tidak kompeten dan tak pantas bekerja sama dengan perusahaan kita atau pun perusahaan lain." Tambah Kyuubi dengan nada sarkatik.

"Maaf." Ucapnya merasa sangat bersalah dengan kepala yang tertunduk, tak berani menatap langsung sepasang rubby yang menatapnya begitu tajam.

"Sudahlah, Utakata." Kyuubi menepuk pundak pemuda bernama Saiken Utakata tersebut dan kemudian berdecak kesal. "Lagi pula kita memang tak membutuhkan perusahaan dengan pemilik labil seperti mereka."

"Kau—" Saiken menatap tak percaya. "Jangan-jangan kau?" melangkah mundur dan menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. "Astaga... kau benar-benar keterlaluan. Rekan macam apa sebenarnya kau ini, Kyuu?'

"Ckk... _Uruse_, Utakata."

Menghela napasnya lelah, Utakata kemudian membereskan berkas-berkas yang terlihat berserakan di meja. _'Dasar tsundere.' _Batinnya kesal. Pemuda berponi tersebut tersenyum geli, mengingat tingkah dan sifat unik sang pemuda berambut merah, pemuda tersebut memang selalu bertingkah seenaknya dan memiliki harga diri yang tinggi. Namun, satu hal yang Utakata pahami, Kyuubi selalu menunjukan perhatiannya terhadap seseorang dengan cara tersendiri. Memiliki sahabat dan rekan kerja seperti Namikaze Kurama memang sering memberikan kejutan tersendiri untuknya. Pemuda berambut oranye kemerahan tersebut terlalu _ tsundere_ untuk mengakui perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

"Kau tak perlu berterima kasih padaku. Aku melakukannya karena kau adalah sahabat dan rekan kerjaku." Utakata melemparkan senyum lebar pada Kyuubi yang hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, kemudian berlalu dari ruangan tersebut.

"Siapa yang mau berterima kasih, narsis sekali bocah satu itu." Decaknya kesal.

Tapi, sebuah senyum tipis yang tersungging pada wajahnya tak bisa memungkiri perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Tentu saja Namikaze Kurama atau yang lebih akrab dipanggil Kyuubi tersebut tahu dengan jelas betapa _royal_nya sang sahabat berponi yang menjadi rekan kerjanya. Kyuubi sebenarnya tak sepenuhnya terlambat hingga melewatkan kejadian yang terjadi ketika rapat. Indera pendengarnya dapat dengan jelas menangkap suara hinaan yang dilontarkan oleh calon rekan perusahaan tersebut yang ditujukan padanya, atau pun saat Utakata dengan lantang membela dirinya dan tanpa pikir panjang langsung membatalkan kontrak kerja sama yang hampir saja mereka tandatangani. Dan sungguh Kyuubi merasa sangat tersanjung karena sahabatnya jauh lebih mementingkan dirinya daripada kontrak kerjasama yang Kyuubi tahu dengan sangat jelas sudah lama diidam-idamkan oleh pemuda berambut coklat berponi unik tersebut. "Ha-ah, _baka_." Desahnya lelah.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Mikoto tersenyum miris mendapati suasana yang tercipta dalam acara makan malam keluarga yang sejatinya sangat diidamkannya. Namun, suasana yang memang sedari dulu selalu saja bertahan dalam keheningan dan hanya didominasi oleh suara dentingan peralatan makan yang sesekali terdengar beradu satu sama lain, memanglah sudah sangat dipahami oleh wanita bermarga Uchiha tersebut.

Mengalihkan pandangannya dari makanan yang tersedia dalam piring porselen bermotif unik di atas meja, iris onyx-nya menyorotkan kebahagiaan yang kentara saat melihat kelengkapan anggota keluarganya. Ya, setelah lebih dari empat tahun berlalu, akhirnya saat yang sangat ditantinya datang juga. Mikoto merasa sangat bahagia ketika sang suami tercinta dan kedua anaknya dapat menemaninya makan malam bersama, setelah kedua puteranya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan mansion utama dan hidup mandiri dengan menjalani kehidupan masing-masing.

Masih sangat jelas dalam ingatannya, ketika sang putera bungsu mengutarakan keinginanya pada dirinya dan sang suami, cita-cita untuk menjadi seorang aktor dan model profesional yang sudah diimpikan dan memang sudah digelutinya semenjak usia belia. Sebagai seorang ibu yang baik dan menyayangi sang buah hati, tentulah Mikoto mengijinkan sang putera walau memang dengan berat hati. Berpisah dengan anak bukanlah hal mudah, ditambah kepergian sang putera yang ternyata akan sangat jauh sehingga harus membelah benua lain dan waktu yang belum dapat dipastikan menambah beban yang terasa memberatkan perasaan dan pikiran. Tetapi, jika sang putera sudah sangat bertekad, haruskah Mikoto menahan kepergiannya? Sementara sang suami yang semenjak awal memang memberi kebebasan penuh pada setiap pilihan yang ingin ditempuh oleh anggota keluarganya, hanya memberi anggukan tanda persetujuan. Bagi sang kepala keluarga Uchiha tersebut, selama segala pilihan dan keputusan itu mampu untuk dipertanggungjawabkan secara penuh, maka tak ada alasan untuknya memberi batasan dan larangan. Pada akhirnya, sang putera bungsu pun benar-benar pergi untuk menggapai mimpinya dan setelah sekian lama pergi tanpa memberi kabar sedikit pun, akhirnya pada malam ini dirinya bisa menatap dengan jelas kehadiran sang putera bungsu.

"_Kaa-san..."_

Sebuah suara baritone terdengar pada indera pendengarnya dan sukses membuyarkan lamunan masa lalunya. Tersenyum simpul, Mikoto menatap satu persatu belahan jiwanya yang nampak menatapnya khawatir— walau sebenarnya ekspresi mereka terlihat datar. "Ada apa, Itachi?"

"_Kaa-san_ terlihat lelah."

Menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, Mikoto meraih tangan sang putera sulung yang memang duduk di sampingnya dan mengelusnya lembut. "Kaa-san hanya masih merasa bermimpi bisa kembali makan malam bersama kalian semua." Namun, perlahan senyumnya memudar saat mendapati ekspresi suami dan kedua puteranya yang tampak mengeras. "Apa _Kaa-san_ salah bicara?"

Tersenyum lembut dan meremas pelan tangan sang ibu yang sedari tadi mengelus tangannya, Itachi menggeleng. "Tidak sama sekali, _Kaa-san_. Justru kami yang salah karena tak sering meluangkan waktu untukmu."

Mikoto tersenyum penuh haru saat sang suami dan putera bungsunya memberi anggukan. "Syukurlah. _Kaa-san_ harap kita akan sering bersama mulai saat ini."

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Hembusan napas panjang kembali meluncur dari bibir sosok yang sedang menikmati waktu kesendiriannya di balkon kediaman yang sudah sangat lama ditinggalkannya. Matanya menatap datar pemandangan taman samping mansion yang cukup luas. Sejenak sorot matanya terlihat menyendu ketika sekelebat bayangan menyapa ingatannya. _ 'Empat tahun lebih, eh?'_

_**Tap...**_

_**Tap... **_

_**Tap...**_

"Aku tidak menyangka kau benar-benar kembali."

Suara langkah kaki dan ucapan dari seseorang yang sangat familliar dengan indera pendengarannya mengambil alih fokusnya. Menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap datar sesosok pemuda akhir yang telah lama tak dijumpainya, Sasuke tersenyum sinis. "Merasa terganggu dengan kehadiranku, eh?" tanyanya begitu sinis.

Tersenyum sendu dan menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan yang tidak terartikan, Itachi kemudian melangkahkan kakinya mendekat dan berdiri tepat di samping Sasuke yang terus menatapnya sinis. "Begitukah caramu menyapa kakakmu yang telah lama kau jumpai?" Itachi tersenyum lembut. "Kau tahu betapa aku merindukanmu?"

Mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang kakak, Sasuke kembali menatap pemandangan taman. Terlihat jelas bayangan bulan purnama yang terpantul di dalam kolam ikan koi. "Jangan bersikap seolah kau adalah kakak yang baik, Itachi. Kau membuatku semakin muak." Desisnya tajam.

Mendesah lelah dan mengeratkan pegangan tangan pada besi pagar penjaga balkon, Itachi mendongakan kepalanya guna menatap bulan. "Jadi tidak bisa, ya?" tanyanya pelan.

"..."

"Aku lelah mengatakan ini padamu. Tapi kau harus tetap mengingat semua bukan murni kesalahanku." Itachi kembali menatap Sasuke yang berdiam diri, tak membalas perkataannya. "Kebencianmu padaku tak akan mengubah keadaan dan kenyataan."

"Tch..." pemuda berambut raven dengan style unik tersebut mendecih pelan dan memalingkan wajahnya, tatapan sang kakak yang nampak terluka sangat membuatnya muak dan terganggu. "Dan berhentilah bertingkah seolah kau _protagonis_ sedangkan aku adalah _antagonis_nya di sini. Kau benar-benar memuakan."

Menepuk puncak kepala sang adik yang sukses membuatnya langsung dihadiahi _deathglare, _Itachi terkekeh pelan. "Kita berdua _antagonis_nya, Sasuke."

Mendengus dan melangkah mundur menjauhi sang putera sulung Uchiha, Sasuke tersenyum kecut. "Hn." Sasuke melemparkan tatapan nanar dalam waktu persekian detik dan kembali mengeraskan ekspresinya, kemudian berbalik untuk meninggalkan balkon, "Tapi sebaiknya kau selalu mengingat dimana posisimu berada." Menoleh dan tersenyum sinis. "Orang ketiga, selamanya hanya akan menjadi pengganggu."

Mencenggkram kuat besi pagar, Itachi terkekeh pelan yang perlahan demi perlahan semakin keras terdengar. Menyeringai dan menjilat bibir atasnya yang terasa kering, Itachi kembali mengingat ekspresi terakhir yang terlihat dari sang adik sebelum meninggalkan dirinya sendiri dalam keheningan malam. Ekspresi menantang dan terluka disaat bersamaan. "Begitukah, adik kecil?" gumamnya lebih pada diri sendiri.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"_Tidak bisakah kita bicara sebentar, Suke?" tanya Naruto putus asa. Sementara lawan bicaranya sama sekali tak bergeming dan bersikap seolah hanya ada dirinya sendiri di taman mansion tersebut. "Suke, aku mohon." Ucapnya kembali setelah sekian lama tak diacuhkan._

"_..."_

"_Suke..." Naruto menggapai tangan kanan pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan yang tersimpan di atas meja taman._

"_Jangan sentuh aku dengan tangan kotormu itu. Dasar homo menjijikan." Ucapnya tajam setelah menepis kasar pemuda yang duduk tepat di hadapannya._

_Menatap Sasuke dengan sorot terluka, Naruto tersenyum kecut. "Sebegitu jijiknya kah kau padaku, Suke."_

"_Hn. Dan Uchiha untukmu." Tekannya tanpa perasaan bersalah sedikit pun mendapati iris sapphire di hadapannya yang mulai berkaca-kaca._

"_Tidak bisakah kita memulai segalanya dari awal dan ke—"_

_Tertawa pelan nan mencemooh, Sasuke menatap jijik sosok pemuda berambut kuning di hadapannya. "Kau pikir aku sudi?" tersenyum mengejek dan menyeringai. "Kurasa otakmu benar-benar tak berisi, Namikaze. Kau pikir kau siapa? Sampai kau menangis darah pun, aku tak akan sudi."_

_Grek..._

_Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan melenggang pergi begitu saja, sama sekali tak mengacuhkan Naruto yang nampak tertegun dalam keterkejutannya._

"_S-Suke... sehina itu 'kah aku untukmu?" lirihnya dengan setetes air mata yang mengalir begitu saja dari mata kanannya._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Naruto melangkahkan kakinya gontai menelusuri lorong mansion Uchiha, pandangan matanya terlihat kosong._

"_Na—"_

_Sementara Itachi yang baru saja pulang dari kampusnya harus menghentikan sapaannya ketika pemuda pirang yang tak asing baginya sama sekali tak mengacuhkan dirinya dan melewati dia begitu saja. Berbalik arah dan berjalan cepat guna meraih sebelah tangan berkulit tan yang sudah tak mengacuhkan keberadaan dirinya, Itachi tertegun saat melihat ekspresi pemuda blonde yang nampak kosong dan terluka. "N-Naruto, kau..." menggelengkan kepala kehabisan kata, pemuda tersebut meraih sosok tersebut dalam dekapannya. "Menangislah... aku di sini. Menangislah..." ucapnya begitu lembut dan menenangkan._

_Namun, sosok dalam pelukannya sama sekali tak bergeming, tetap nampak begitu kosong dan mengkhawatirkan._

"_Jangan ditahan, Naruto. Keluarkanlah semua emosimu, kau selalu bebas dengan diriku."_

"_..."_

_Itachi hanya bisa mengeratkan pelukannya mendapati tiada respon dari pemuda pirang kesayangannya tersebut._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Menyesal dengan apa yang telah kau perbuat?"_

_Mendelik tajam dan tersenyum sinis, Sasuke kembali menatap sesosok pemuda berambut raven berkuncir lemas yang tengah merengkuh seseorang dengan begitu protektif._

"_Mereka tampak serasi, bukan?"_

"_Ck, tidak bisakah kau tutup mulut berisikmu itu?" desisnya tajam._

_Mengangkat kedua tangan tanda menyerah, pemuda berambut oranye kemerahan tersebut menyenderkan punggungnya pada pilar dan ikut menatap dua sosok yang masih betah dalam kondisi yang sama dalam diam dan sorot mata terluka. _

"_Itu yang terbaik." Ucapan yang begitu lirih terdengar memecah suasana hening yang menggantung._

_Iris berwarna _rubby _ tersebut tampak berpendar saat objek yang menjadi fokus penglihatannya beranjak pergi dan perlahan menghilang. "Ya, kau benar." Tersenyum tipis dan kemudian menatap pemuda di sampingnya dengan sebuah seringai yang tersungging pada wajahnya. "Kau tidak boleh menyesal saat semuanya terjadi, pantat ayam."_

"_Hn. Sepertinya aku pun harus mengatakan hal yang sama padamu." Seringai pun ikut tersungging pada wajah tampannya. "Namikaze Kurama."_

"_Kita lihat saja apa yang akan terjadi." Ucap mereka berdua bersamaan dengan mata saling memicing tajam menatap satu sama lain._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

Kushina menatap makanan yang disodorkan sang putera sulung dengan pandangan tak berselera. Sudah hampir dua minggu dirinya dirawat di rumah sakit karena kondisinya yang tak kunjung membaik. Wanita berambut merah darah itu tahu— sangat jelas malah— bahwa dirinya akan terus mendekam di rumah sakit sampai _ trombositnya_ mencukupi batas minimal. Namun, Kushina sama sekali kehilangan gairah untuk sembuh. Masalah yang dihadapinyalah yang membuatnya justru menyiksa diri, walau memang rasa bosan dan muak terhadap rumah sakit terus menyiksanya.

"Ha-ah..." menghela napas lemah, Kushina menggelengkan kepalanya, tanda menolak makan untuk keenam kalinya dalam sehari penuh hari ini. Suasana malam hari yang cerah malam ini lebih menarik perhatiannya. Ibu dari tiga anak tersebut itu pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela yang sengaja gordennya dibiarkan terbuka, bulan purnama penuh malam ini nampak begitu indah. Iris _ jade_-nya berpendar sendu saat teringat salah satu puteranya yang selalu heboh sendiri saat melihat bulan purnama. "Sudah empat tahun rupanya." Ucapnya menyerupai bisikan untuk diri sendiri.

Sementara Nagato hanya bisa pasrah saat lagi-lagi sang _kaa-san_ menolak untuk makan. Diletakannya piring berisi makanan yang sama sekali belum tersentuh sedikit pun pada lemari yang terletak di samping ranjang pasien. Iris uniknya yang menyerupai pusaran air hanya bisa menatap prihatin kondisi wanita yang telah melahirkannya ke dunia dan merawatnya selama ini.

"Nagato..."

Suara yang sangat lirih terdengar menyapa indera pendengarnya. "Ada apa, _kaa-san_?" sebuah senyum tipis tersungging pada wajah berparas sempurna milik pemuda berambut merah darah tersebut.

"Tidakkah kau merindukan adikmu?" Kushina menoleh sejenak dan kembali menatap rembulan yang bersinar terang. Ekspresi wajah putera sulungnya yang nampak mengeras, sudah lebih dari cukup baginya untuk mengetahui sendiri jawaban dari pertanyaannya. Ditambah kediamannya pemuda berambut merah tersebut semakin menguatkan pemikirannya. "Begitu rupanya." Lirihnya letih.

Beranjak dari duduknya, Nagato berjalan menuju pintu keluar. "_Kaa-san_ harus banyak istirahat. Aku akan menunggu di luar. _Oyasumi_."

_**Ceklek...**_

_**Kriet...**_

Dan pintu pun tertutup diiringi menghilangnya sang putera sulung Namikaze dari pandangan.

Kushina merebahkan tubuhnya perlahan, kemudian matanya menerawang menatap langit-langit kamar yang berwarna putih. Sebuah senyum getir nampak dari wajahnya. "Apakah terlalu mustahil untuk bisa bersama kembali, Naru-_chan_?" tanyanya pada angin yang berhembus.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Seorang pemuda berambut pirang nampak memberesi lemari dan memasukan beberapa potong pakaian ke dalam sebuah koper. Iris _sapphire_-nya nampak menyendu saat seorang wanita cantik berambut merah panjang terus menatapnya dengan air mata yang bercucuran di pintu masuk ruangan bernuansa oranye dan biru langit yang selama ini ditempatinya. Menggeret kopernya dan berjalan perlahan menghampiri wanita tersebut, pemuda pirang tersebut segera memeluk wanita tersebut dalam sebuah pelukan erat._

"_Naruto..." isakannya terdengar menyayat hati. "Kenapa bukan yang lain? Kenapa harus sesama lelaki?"_

_Naruto semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, air mata pun ikut mengalir dari iris senada warna langit tersebut. "Aku mencintainya, _kaa-san_."_

_Rumah mereka yang tenang tiba-tiba bergejolak. Belum pernah lelaki yang menjadi kepala keluarga yang begitu sangat dihormatinya karena kasih sayang, kerja keras dan sikap jujurnya itu begitu marah. Dan ibunya... walau pun memang awalnya sangat marah dan kecewa, tapi kedukaan langsung menyelimuti sosok cantik tersebut begitu sang putera bungsu memutuskan diri untuk mengangkat kakinya dari mansion mereka. Wanita tersebut seakan-akan menganggap sang putera yang sekian lama dibesarkannya akan meninggalkannya dan membuatnya selamanya akan mendekap kehilangan._

_Dengan cara yang paling sederhana Naruto sudah berusaha memberikan pengertian. Namun Naruto tahu dengan pasti, sampai kapan pun sang ayah tak akan mengubah pendiriannya, semua orang pun mengenal dengan jelas bagaimana perangai sang Presdir. Namikaze _corporation_, begitu tegas dan tak mudah bahkan tak bisa diganggu gugat. _

_Namun, saat rasa cinta yang begitu besar dirasakan dan telah didapatkannya dari sesosok pria yang selalu dengan tulus ada bersamanya, haruskah Naruto melepaskannya begitu saja? Tidak... Naruto tak ingin menyesal karena telah melepaskan cinta tulus penuh kesabaran yang mungkin tak akan didapatkannya dari sosok wanita atau sosok lainnya. Dan Naruto percaya, inilah keputusan terbaik._

_Mungkin terdengar naif atau terkesan bodoh, meninggalkan rumah demi menggapai sebuah cinta. Tetapi segala yang telah terjadi pada diri pemuda pirang tersebut selama beberapa bulan belakangan ini membuatnya sangat yakin dengan pilihannya. Dia memerlukan waktu dan pikiran jernih sampai akhirnya bisa bersama dengan sosok pemuda _raven_ berkuncir lemas tersebut. Hatinya yang sempat cedera dengan begitu parah, dengan kesabaran dan ketulusan dari sosok yang tak pernah diduganya selalu mencintai dan menanti dirinya. Bukankah akan sangat bodoh dan kejam bila harus kembali menghempaskan perasaan cinta yang begitu besar yang terkesan sangat tulus? Biarlah, kini Naruto yang berkorban, dia sudah telalu lama membuang waktu untuk sampai pada titik ini dan membangun kesiapan guna menjalani sebuah kisah cinta yang diharapkan akan berjalan dengan baik untuk ke depannya._

_Melangkahkan kakinya perlahan dengan sosok sang ibu yang tak juga melepaskan dirinya, memeluk tangan kanannya dengan erat. Naruto dapat melihat dua sosok kakaknya yang nampak sedih, tetapi tak ada yang berani membantah ketika ayah mereka bersikeras pada keputusan anak bungsunya yang telah hilang— dianggap mati, bahkan tak pernah ada— menjadi orang luar yang tak lagi terkait hubungan darah._

_Tersenyum tipis dan melepaskan pelukan erat sang ibu yang menatapnya putus asa dengan air mata yang masih mengalir begitu derasnya, Naruto mengecup kening sang ibu dengan mata terpejam rapat, menikmati detik-detik terakhir kebersamaan mereka._

"_Naru-_chan_, jangan pergi. Kaa-san mohon." Pinta wanita tersebut penuh permohonan yang hanya mendapat gelengan dari putera bungsunya._

"_Naru pamit, _kaa-san_." Naruto mulai melangkahkan kakinya menelusuri lorong menuju pintu keluar._

"_NARUTO..." Sementara sang ibu yang hendak mengejar putera bungsunya hanya dapat meraung saat tubuhnya ditahan oleh puteranya yang lain dalam sebuah pelukan. "Minato... jangan biarkan anakku pergi." Isaknya putus asa dalam pelukan sang putera sulung._

"_..." sang kepala keluarga hanya terdiam dengan ekspresi kerasnya, tanda tak bisa diganggu gugat._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Srek...**_

Terbangun dari tidurnya secara tiba-tiba, Naruto mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah, peluh nampak bercucuran dengan derasnya sehingga membuatnya nampak basah bermandikan keringat. Menyenderkan punggungnya pada kepala tempat tidur, ditutupnya wajah dengan kedua telapak tangan.

_**Tes...**_

_**Tes...**_

_**Tes...**_

Setetes demi setetes air mata mengalir menembus melalui celah tangannya. Suara isakan pun mulai terdengar dan memecah keheningan malam. Pantulan sinar bulan yang menerobos melalui celah gorden yang terbuka tertiup angin nampak sedikit demi sedikit menerangi ruangan yang gelap.

"_Kaa-san... Kaa-san..._ hiks... Naru merindukanmu." Isaknya begitu lirih.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Seorang pria berbalutkan setelan hitam duduk nyaman di sebuah kursi mobil hitamnya yang mengkilap. Lengan kirinya diletakan di tepi jendela mobil itu, menyangga kepalanya sementara matanya menatap datar suasana yang nampak ramai pada sebuah taman yang berada di kawasan sebuah apartement sederhana. Kemudian, tatapan matanya fokus mengamati dua sosok blonde yang tengah saling bersaing merebut dan mempertahan sebuah benda bundar berwarna oranye yang berulang kali terlihat dilemparkan masuk ke dalam sebuah keranjang yang tergantung pada tiang khusus. Satu sosok pemuda berambut jabrik tampak menjulurkan lidah kekanakan saat kembali berhasil memasukan benda bundar tersebut kembali ke dalam keranjang, sementara satu sosok pirang lainnya nampak memberengut kesal.

Pria tersebut menegakan tubuhnya dan memegang erat roda kemudi, tersenyum getir dengan sorot mata yang tampak sendu. Pria tersebut terus mengawasi dalam diam untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

"Kau nampak bahagia dan seperti tak memiliki beban sama sekali. Kau memang benar-benar tak banyak berubah, Naruto."

_**Drrrtt... drrrtt...**_

Sebuah getaran terdengar dari saku celananya, membuatnya dengan enggan mengalihkan fokusnya. Dengan enggan diraihnya benda tipis berbent uk persegi yang terus bergetar. Menatap layar pada benda tersebut datar, kemudian menempelkannya di depan telinga setelah menyentuh permukaan layar benda tipis yang ternyata handphone tersebut.

'...'

"Hn."

'...'

"Hn."

'...'

"Ck, aku segera ke sana."

Mendesah lelah setelah memutus percakapan via telepon tersebut, pria tersebut kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke titik yang sama. Sebuah senyum yang sangat begitu tipis tersungging pada wajah yang biasanya selalu minim ekspresi tersebut, ketika kedua mata senada langit malam miliknya melihat sosok pemuda berambut pirang jabrik yang tengah mengembungkan kedua pipinya dengan bibir mengerucut lucu.

Memberi tatapan untuk terakhir kalinya pada sosok yang mungkin sama sekali tak menyadari kehadirannya, sosok berparas rupawan tersebut itu pun menyalakan mobilnya dan meninggalkan kawasan taman yang selalu ramai pada pagi dan sore hari tersebut.

"Kita akan segera bertemu." Sebuah senyum atau seringai nampak tersungging pada wajahnya. "_Dobe..." _desahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu...

Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya pada mobil hitam mengkilap yang baru saja melaju beberapa saat yang lalu. Mata beriris sapphire-nya menyipit tajam, sukses membuat Deidara yang tengah meminum cairan isotoniknya menatap penasaran.

"Ada apa, Naru?"

"Entah kenapa aku merasa seperti tidak asing dengan pengemudi mobil hitam itu."

"Yang mana?" Deidara mengedarkan pandangannya pada deretan mobil yang terparkir rapi di beberapa sudut taman.

"Sudah pergi." Jawab Naruto datar.

"Sudahlah, tak usah memikirkan hal yang tak perlu." Ujar Deidara mengingatkan.

"Hn, tidak."

Deidara hanya terdiam mendengar jawaban Naruto yang sangat terkesan datar. _'N-Naruto, kau... Tidak mungkin 'kan?' _

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Mimpi-mimpi buruk yang tak bosan mengunjunginya setiap malam. Pernyataan dan pengakuan, lalu wajah sang istri yang nampak terkejut dan terluka. Mimpi-mimpi gelap yang ingin ditikamnya agar tak lagi menampakan diri.

Ya, tidur pria tampan itu tak nyenyak lagi, bahkan nyaris tak pernah. Mungkin terganggu perasaan marah, kecewa, terluka... dan juga perasaan bersalah yang tak pernah ingin diakuinya. Nyaris setiap malam pria berambut pirang tersebut tersentak kaget, terbangun dari tidur dengan keringat membasahi tubuh dan piyamanya.

Mimpi buruk yang bukan sepenuhnya mimpi, sebab ketika pria itu menoleh, di sisi lain pembaringannya dia tiada menemukan keberadaan wanita berambut merah darah panjang yang telah hidup bersamanya hampir tiga puluh tahun.

Tidak perlu waktu lama untuknya menyadari apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi. Minato, pria tersebut menyadari membiarkan sang putera bungsu yang selamanya akan menjadi sosok putera kesayangannya adalah salah satu kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupnya. Dia tersiksa, amat sangat. Perasaan kehilangan teramat besar memukul-mukul batinnya. Bertambah tersiksa saat kondisi sang isteri kian semakin memburuk karena kekeraskepalaan dan juga dirinya yang selalu membutakan mata dan hatinya.

Kini setelah empat tahun berlalu, haruskah dirinya terus bertahan dengan egonya dan membiarkan segala sesuatunya bertambah semakin buruk? Haruskah dirinya terlebih dahulu kehilangan sosok wanita yang sangat dicintainya agar bisa membawa kembali sang putera bungsu?

Lelaki berparas tampan nan tegas, namun tak meninggalkan kesan ramah tersebut menghembuskan napas keras. Seolah ada sesuatu yang berdesakan ingin keluar dari dalam dadanya, tetapi entah apa. Hmp... bukankah dia tak sepenuhnya bersalah di sini. Ha-ah, egonya kembali ke permukaan. Sampai kapan dirinya akan bersikeras dan bersikap seolah dirinya tak bersalah sama sekali. Bukankah tak bisa ditampik bahwa segala sesuatu terjadi juga karena kelalaian dan kelengahannya sebagai sesosok ayah dan kepala keluarga?

Empat tahun kehidupannya tanpa sang putera bungsu dijalaninya sebaik mungkin, bersiakap seolah segala sesuatunya tak pernah terjadi. Menganggap sang bungsu Namikaze sudah mati dan bahkan tak pernah ada. Namun, bukankah hati dan perasaan tak bisa dipungkiri? Dan masih banyak _'bukankah'_ lainnya yang bertebaran dalam pemikirannya untuk menjadi tolak ukur bahwa dirinya sama sekali tak bersalah.

Minato menatap ke arah jendela, dimana sinar matahari yang nampak menerobos masuk melalui celah-celah gorden yang tertiup angin, jendela sengaja dibukanya semenjak semalam. Iris _cerulean_nya berbinar sendu dan juga nampak kosong secara bersamaan.

"_**Aku mencintainya, tou-san. Itachi-nii sangat tulus padaku. Tidak bisakah tou-san memahami dan menerimanya?" tatapan sang putera bungsu yang nampak begitu serius dan penuh permohonan menghujam telak matanya secara langsung. "Aku mohon, tou-san."**_

"memangnya apa yang bisa kau harapkan dari _tou-san_mu ini, Naruto?" tanyanya lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N.**

**Huaaa... kenapa jadi semakin ruwet dan kayak sinetron gini? Dan apa pula maksudku menjadikan semuanya terlalu OOC dan melankolis? Serius, aku ga maksud ngebuat para chara jadi terkesan aneh begitu. Belum ada juga scene ItaNaru dan SasuNaru yang ketemu secara langsung selain flashback. Terlalu banyak flashback yang diputar.**

**.**

**Balasan review : **

**All : **ku uacapin makasih banyak untuk para reader, silent reader, reviewer, follower dan yang telah memfav fict ini. Mohon maaf untuk typo's, ke-OOC-an chara, serta kesalahan dalam penulisan sehinnga membuat ketidaknyamanan dalam membaca.** #ojigi **semoga masih berkenan dengan fict ini.

**Hanazawa kay **: yaps, tepatnya Naru sendiri yang memutuskan angkat kaki dari rumah.

**Widi orihara **: untuk cerita sudah mulai memasuki, sekarang lebih kepengenalan konflik. Maafkan aku yang udah buat fict awut-awutan kayak gini.

**Harpaairiry : **yosh sudah dinext dan update kilat. Arigatou. Tatakae...

**Neko Twins Kagamine : **syukurlah klo seru, aku sempat ngedown sendiri karena terlalu banyak scene yang terkesan amburadul. Secepatnya, mungkin chapter depan.

**Mifta cinya : **Yaps, aku kasih dua jempol karena udah bisa nebak, waha... ceritaku benar-benar pasaran. Mama Kush stress berat dan buat kondisinya ngedown, ditambah kondisi fisiknya yang semakin hari semakin turun karena kekurangan trombosit. Masalah perjanjian akan dijelaskan secepatnya. Hu-um... Itachi terlalu baik**.**

**Guest : **Kyaaa... fict ini terlalu mudah ditebak. Itachi memang terlalu baik. Sasu juga punya alasan tersendiri kok, dan di sini udah agak kelihatankan motifnya?

**Uzumakinamikazehaki **: sudah dilanjut**.**

**Untuk penulisan nama para reviewer, mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan atau terlewatkan.**

* * *

**Berkenan kembali mereview dan memberi masukan pada diri yang labil ini?**


	6. Chapter 6

_Langit malam kala itu berisi bulan sabit dan gugusan bintang yang berkelap-kelip. Namun, entah kenapa indahnya malam tak sesuai dengan kondisi yang tengah tercipta? Semilir angin terasa dingin, menusuk sampai ke dalam pori-pori kulit. Desahan napas berat terus terlontar dari seorang pria yang hanya menatap ke arah luar jendela._

_Suara isakan terus terdengar dari belakang punggungnya semenjak beberapa jam belakangan. Mata beriris _cerulean_nya nampak menggelap. Berbagai macam emosi tampak jelas di dalam sana._

"_Minato, dia anak kita. Hiks..." menghapus kasar air matanya dan bangkit dari posisi duduknya di pinggir kasur. Kushina— wanita dari tiga orang putera yang tengah dalam masa duka— perlahan berjalan mendekat ke arah sang suami. Diraihnya sebelah tangan pria yang sudah didampinginya lebih dari dua puluh tahun tersebut, diletakannya pada pipi berkulit putih miliknya. "Tidak bisakah, Minato? Aku hiks... mohon padamu."_

_Menoleh pada wanita berambut merah darah di sampingnya, pria berambut pirang tersebut menghela napas dengan berat. "Kau tahu dengan sangat jelas jawabanku, Kushi-_chan_."_

_Air mata kembali berderai, dilepasnya tangan sang suami. kushina menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, kecewa. "Bagaimana bisa kau sekejam itu, Minato. Apakah hatimu sudah demikian kerasnya?" wanita tersebut menutup mulutnya dengan kedua belah tangannya, menahan isakan yang sedari tadi meluncur mulus melalui mulutnya. Dadanya terasa semakin sesak, emosinya terus berdesakan dan terus meminta untuk dikuras sampai habis hingga tak tersisa. "Naruto anak kita, putera kesayangan yang selalu kau bangga-banggakan."_

"_..."_

"_Minato..." lirihnya putus asa._

"_Sudahlah, Kushi-_chan_. Berhentilah, sampai kapan pun keputusanku tak akan pernah berubah."_

_**Grep...**_

_Secepat pria berambut pirang tersebut akan beranjak dari tempatnya, secepat itu pula Kushina menahan pergerakan sang suami dengan cengkraman kedua tangannya pada lengan kiri sang pria bertubuh tegap tersebut._

"_Aku tak mungkin berhenti, Minato." Tegas wanita berambut merah darah tersebut dengan kedua mata yang menyorotkan kesungguhan dan juga luka yang sangat kentara. "Seorang ibu tak akan pernah bisa melupakan anak yang telah dikandung dan dilahirkannya. Tidak akan pernah bisa, Minato."_

_Memalingkan wajahnya, tak kuasa menatap secara langsung wajah wanita yang sangat dicintai dan sangat berarti dalam hidupnya. "Kau dan aku sama-sama keras kepala, Kushi-_chan_. Kita memiliki pilihan dan pemikiran masing-masing." Menggigit bibir bawahnya, Minato menatap nanar dinding kamar tidur mereka berdua. "Sama halnya dengan dirimu yang tak mungkin menuruti keputusanku, aku pun tak akan menuruti permintaanmu." Menatap wajah sang isteri, sebuah senyum getir tercetak pada paras tampannya. "Lagi pula, bukankah justru itu keputusan yang dibuatnya sendiri?"_

"_Tapi semuanya tak harus berakhir seperti ini. Tidak seharusnya kau dengan begitu mudah memutuskan semua ini. Ini terlalu kejam, dia puteraku... putera kita." Sanggah Kushina putus asa._

"_Mungkin memang aku kejam. Tapi semua kekejamanku beralasan dan bukan tanpa dasar. Bagaimana mungkin bisa, Kushi-_chan_?" menggertakan giginya dan menatap tajam sang isteri. "Selamanya aku tak mungkin pernah bisa menerima penyimpangan, tidak akan."_

"_Tapi mereka saling mencintai, Minato." Kushina melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada Minato, kemudian meletakan sebelah tangannya tepat dimana hatinya berada. "Aku bisa melihat dan merasakannya. Perasaan mereka benar-benar tulus."_

"_Tch..." Mendecih dan terkekeh tertahan, Minato tersenyum mencemooh. "Berhenti mengatakan hal menjijikan, Kushi-_chan_. Racun apa yang telah mengotori pemikiranmu?"_

"_Ini semua tidak menjijikan sama sekali, Minato. Bagaimana bisa suami yang selalu kupuja dan kubanggakan bisa berpikiran sepicik ini?" Kushina menatap suaminya dengan sorot mata penuh luka. "Tidak ada cinta yang menjijikan. Cinta tidak bersyarat, Minato." Tekannya._

_Terdiam sejenak, Minato mendesah lelah dan kemudian meremas kepala pirangnya frustasi. "Ya, aku minta maaf, aku memang salah." Ucapnya dengan nada lelah yang sangat kentara. "Tapi keputusanku tak akan berubah. Mengertilah dan ikutilah semua keputusanku bila kau memang masih menganggapku suamimu."_

"_M-Minato..."_

"_Aku tidak bisa, Kushi-_chan_." Iris _cerulean_nya memancarkan keputusasaan. "Cinta memang tak bersyarat. Tapi semuanya tetap saja salah. Cinta sesama jenis sangat begitu tabu__. Tidak seharusnya perasaan dan hubungan semacam itu ada di muka bumi ini."_

"_Kau menyalahkan takdir Tuhan, Minato?"_

"_Bukan... bukan takdir Tuhan. Tuhan menciptakan semuanya sebaik mungkin. Semuanya diciptakan dengan saling berkesinambungan." Minato tersenyum pahit. "Cinta anugerah Tuhan yang paling indah. Hanya saja manusia sering kali menyalahartikan. Mereka selalu beralasan semua terjadi karena cinta dan terkadang menyalahkan cinta itu sendiri. Tetapi, kita tidak hanya hidup dengan cinta, logika... logika pun harus kita ikut sertakan. Lalu kenapa harus bersikeras mempertahankan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya? Tidakkah bisa mereka menjalani sesuatu yang lain dan tentunya lebih baik?"_

"_M-Minato..." Secara perlahan wanita tersebut jatuh terduduk. Semuanya terasa rumit dan menyakitkan. Siapakah yang harus dipersalahkan dalam kisah menyakitkan yang pada akhirnya harus menghancurkan kekokohan keluarga bahagianya? Adakah jalan keluar dan penyelesaian yang tebaik? Terlalu mustahilkah untuk keluarga mereka menjadi seperti sedia kala?_

"_Aku hanya ingin anakku." Lirihnya pelan begitu putus asa._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**MISTAKE : When you aren't mine**

**Chara selalu milik **_**Masashi Kishimoto sensei**_**, tapi fict ini adalah tulisan dan pemikiran saya.**

**Warning : AU, YAOI, OOC, Typo berserakan, alur maju mundur (banyak flashback), cerita pasaran, dan kekurangan lainnya dalam penulisan.**

**Pairing : ItaNaru, SasuNaru, slight other pair.**

**Fict ini saya dedikasikan untuk diri pribadi dan yang berkenan. Pilihlah bahan bacaan dengan bijak. Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan dari fict ini, semata untuk kepuasan pribadi. Adapun para chara yang terlampau OOC mohon dimaklumi. Tak ada niatan untuk membuat buruk chara dan karya aslinya.**

**Don't like? Don't read. Flame dipersilakan selama membangun dan tak menjatuhkan.**

**Happy reading...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Menghembuskan napasnya secara kasar, Kyuubi melemparkan dokumen yang tengah dibacanya secara kasar ke atas meja kerjanya. Mengacak-acak rambut uniknya frustasi, Kyuubi menatap nanar ke arah layar laptop yang tengah menyala dan menampilkan deretan kata yang sukses semakin membuat kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Pekerjaannya hari ini sungguh menumpuk. Kyuubi yang _notabene_-nya bukan seorang _morning person_ dan cukup _moody_, tentulah bukan hal yang bagus bila harus sudah disandingkan dengan tumpukan pekerjaan yang menggunung. Berkas-berkas yang harus dipilah dan kemudian ditandatangani, laporan-laporan dengan segala tetek bengek perusahaan dan kewajiban lainnya yang harus diselesaikannya sebagai seorang pimpinan perusahaan yang bergerak dalam bidang _entertaiment_ dan juga rumah produksi— yang telah dengan begitu sukses mengorbitkan banyak bintang yang terkenal dan begitu cemerlang.

_**Ceklek...**_

_**Krieett...**_

Suara pintu yang baru saja dibuka sukses membuat Kyuubi mengalihkan fokusnya. Mata beriris _rubby_-nya mendelik tak suka saat melihat kemunculan seseorang dengan poni unik pada kepala berambut coklatnya. "Tidak bisakah kau mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu?" tanyanya dengan nada sarkatik.

Menunjukan cengiran yang terkesan kaku pada wajahnya, Utakata mengangkat kedua tangannya— di sebelah tangannya terdapat sebuah map berwarna coklat— tanda menyerah. "Seperti baru pertama kalinya saja." Utakata kembali melangkahkan kakinya dan kemudian mendudukan dirinya pada kursi kosong di hadapan Kyuubi. "_Badmood_, eh?" tanyanya kemudian, setelah memahami ekspresi dan penampilan sahabat sekaligus rekan kerjanya yang nampak kacau.

"Tch..." Kyuubi mendecih dan memutar bola matanya malas, "Berhenti berbasa-basi dan segera katakan apa tujuanmu memasuki ruanganku?" ketusnya tak sabar.

Utakata meletakan map yang telah dibawanya dari ruangannya ke atas meja kerja Kyuubi yang tak karuan bentuknya karena begitu banyaknya kertas yang berserakan. "Aku minta persetujuanmu untuk proyek yang kali ini akan kutangani secara langsung di lapangan."

Meraih map tersebut, "Tumben?" Kyuubi membuka map tersebut dan mulai membaca deretan kata yang tertera di sana secara perlahan. Satu alisnya terangkat naik saat menemukan sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. "Kau akan ke Amsterdam?"

Utakata mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan rekan atau tepatnya merupakan atasannya tersebut. "Kau tidak tahu?" pemuda berambut coklat tersebut balik bertanya dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Tahu?" beonya tak paham.

Menatap pemuda berambut merah keoranyean di hadapannya dengan sorot mata penuh keterkejutan, Utakata meringis miris dengan ketertinggalan atasannya akan informasi. "Demi Tuhan, Kyuubi. Bisakah kau hilangkan ketidakpedulianmu terhadap lingkungan dan dunia hiburan?" tanyanya lelah.

"Langsung saja pada intinya, Utakata." Ucapnya jengah.

"Kau tahu, Kyuu. Disaat semua rumah produksi dan fihak agensi berbondong-bondong memburu Uchiha Sasuke agar menerima tawaran kontrak kerja dari mereka, bagaimana bisa kau tidak tahu sama sekali berita terpanas di dunia hiburan saat ini? Kau hidup bukan di gua, Kyuu." Ujarnya penuh emosi.

_**Hening...**_

Kyuubi hanya menatap pemuda berponi di hadapannya dengan tatapan datar, tak tertarik. Sukses membuat Utakata terpaksa harus menepuk dahinya.

"Kyuubi..." Utakata menatap Kyuubi, miris akan reaksi yang tak sesuai dengan harapannya. "Kau mendengar perkataanku, 'kan?"

"Sebenarnya apa maksudmu?" tanya Kyuubi tanpa merasa bersalah sama sekali karena telah sukses membuat Utakata menggeram dengan tangan terkepal rapat, menahan perasaan dan emosinya yang terasa seperti akan meledak.

"Uchiha Sasuke..." Utakata menatap Kyuubi tepat ke mata, "Sekarang. Berada. Di. Konoha." Ucapnya dengan penekanan disetiap katanya.

Tercenung.

Kyuubi terdiam, tak ada satu patah kata pun yang terucap dari bibirnya. Iris _rubby_-nya nampak kosong, menerawang jauh. Sementara Utakata hanya dapat mengangkat alis bingung akan reaksi pemuda berambut oranye kemerahan tersebut.

"K-Kyuubi?" Utakata menggerakan tangannya tepat di depan wajah Kyuubi. Namun nihil, tak ada reaksi apa pun yang terjadi. Kyuubi seperti tengah sibuk dengan pemikiran dan dunianya sendiri.

'_Tidak. Ini semua bukan berita baik. Tidak seharusnya terjadi secepat ini. Kali ini, apa aku juga hanya bisa berdiam diri?'_ Kyuubi hanya membatin dengan sekelebat bayangan masa lalu yang semakin membuat kepalanya bertambah sakit.

.

.

.

"_**Aku memang pergi, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak peduli. Aku akan kembali." Tersenyum menyeringai, "Dan pada saat itu, aku akan kembali memulai semuanya. Kupastikan aku akan mendapatkan segala hal yang sudah seharusnya menjadi milikku." Jelasnya penuh tekad.**_

.

.

* * *

.

.

Pernahkah kau terjebak dalam kehidupan yang ramai namun membuatmu malas membuka hari? Atau dalam sebuah rutinitas yang begitu membutuhkan semangat dari seluruh jiwa ragamu, namun kau menjalaninya dalam kehampaan yang tiada tara?

Naruto kini tengah mengalaminya. Dan rasanya sungguh sangat menyiksanya. Seperti patung hidup, mayat hidup, atau apa pun sesuatu yang mati yang dipaksakan hidup hanya demi lancarnya sebuah siklus kehidupan, atau mungkin sebuah ekosistem.

Bahkan, Naruto merasa telah sampai pada tahap 'mencoba memaksakan perasaan'. Terlalu berat beban pikiran yang harus ditanggung dan segera diselesaikannya. Menyebabkan dirinya merasa telah demikian penat dan lelah. Namun, bukankah dirinya sendiri telah membuat sebuah keputusan?

Naruto memutuskan untuk melepaskan diri dari semua bebannya, menyelesaikannya secepat mungkin. Menghadapinya dan berhenti berlari dari kenyataan yang ada. Sebab Naruto tahu dengan pasti, kebahagiaan itu adalah sebuah pilihan. Dan jelas Naruto sangat teramat ingin mendapatkan kebahagiaan tersebut. Dengan atau tanpa alasan, tanpa harus menampik kenyataan yang tengah dihadapinya. Cepat atau lambat, Naruto yakin semua akan berakhir dan kebahagiaan itu pasti menjadi nyata.

Menggerakan tubuhnya secara perlahan dan bangkit dari tidurnya, Naruto melirik sekilas pada jam yang tertera jelas dalam handphone-nya, tepat pukul 10.30 pagi. Melakukan sedikit peregangan pada tangan, leher, bahu dan bagian tubuh lainnya yang terasa kaku, Naruto kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke arah kamar mandi. Ya, tentu Naruto tak bisa menjadikan kegiatan penyelesaian skripsinya yang membuatnya baru bisa memejamkan matanya tepat setelah jam tujuh pagi sebagai alasan dirinya untuk terus bergumul dengan selimut. Banyak kegiatan yang harus pemuda berambut pirang jabrik tersebut kerjakan dan selesaikan hari ini.

.

.

.

Melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan dapur, iris biru _sapphire_-nya menemukan secarik kertas yang tertempel pada pintu kulkas. Sebuah senyum tipis terukir pada wajahnya saat sebuah tulisan tangan yang tak asing untuknya tampak pada penglihatannya. Sebuah memo untuknya dari sang pemilik _apartement_.

'_**Naruto, aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu di atas meja makan.**_

_**Jangan sampai tidak dihabiskan.**_

_**Aku menunggumu di kampus.'**_

Berjalan ke arah meja makan, pemuda pirang tersebut melihat sepiring omelette dan segelas susu yang telah tersaji di sana. Mendudukan dirinya pada kursi yang tersedia, dilahapnya makanan yang hampir sepenuhnya terasa sudah dingin tersebut.

"Sepertinya aku memang bangun terlalu siang." Ucapnya diantara kegiatan mengunyah makanan tersebut.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Sasuke-_kun_."

Sebuah suara bernada ceria menerobos pintu ruang khusus istirahat seorang aktor sekaligus model yang baru saja melakukan pemotretan.

Menoleh sejenak ke arah seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang tengah mengenakan setelan pakaian berwarna merah hati yang tampak menonjolkan lekukan tubuhnya dan juga memperlihatkan bahu serta punggung mulusnya, Sasuke kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada benda tipis yang ada pada genggaman tangannya.

"Sasuke-_kun_..." suara bernada manja tersebut kembali terdengar memecah keheningan ruangan yang semula sepi tersebut.

Mendecih pelan saat merasakan seseorang mendudukan dirinya pada sofa panjang berwarna putih yang tengah didudukinya, Sasuke men-deathglare gadis berambut merah muda sepinggang yang kini tengah memeluk erat tangan kirinya tersebut. "Menjauh dariku, Haruno." Desisnya tajam.

"Ugh... kau tak pernah berubah, Sasuke-_kun_." Ucapnya dengan nada manja. "Kau tahu, Sasuke-_kun_? Aku sangat senang sekali saat mendengar kabar kepulanganmu ke Konoha, aku langsung mempercepat konserku di Singapura. Dan... Kyaaa... " gadis tersebut menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan kedua tangannya. "Aku memang tidak akan pernah menyesal melakukan apa pun demi dirimu. Kau semakin keren dan tampan, Sasuke-_kun_."

Dan celotehan gadis yang berprofesi sebagai penyanyi tersebut itu pun terus berlanjut. Sasuke memijat ujung pangkal hidungnya yang terasa berdenyut, sesekali berdecak kesal dan sama sekali tak berminat untuk menanggapi celotehan gadis musim semi di sampingnya. Pemuda tersebut lebih memfokuskan dirinya pada layar _smartphone_ miliknya, walau memang tak bisa dipungkiri olehnya bahwa keberadaan makhluk di sampingnya terasa begitu sangat mengganggu kenyamanannya.

_**Krieett...**_

Suara pintu yang dibuka, menghentikan celotehan gadis bermarga Haruno tersebut. Seorang pria berkacamata bulat nampak memasuki ruangan tersebut.

Tersenyum bisnis, Kabuto— pria berkacamata tersebut— melangkahkan kakinya ke arah sofa yang tengah diduduki mereka berdua. "Wah, suatu kehormatan artis terkenal seperti anda datang berkunjung menemui artis-_ku_."

Sakura bangkit dari duduknya dan mengulurkan sebelah tangannya yang langsung disambut hangat oleh pria berkacamata tersebut. Melepaskan jabatan tangan mereka, Sakura tersenyum simpul. "Aku sengaja langsung menemui Sasuke-_kun_ begitu kembali dari Singapura."

Mendudukan dirinya pada sofa kosong yang tersedia, Kabuto mempersilakan artis cantik di hadapannya untuk kembali duduk. "Aku yakin Sasuke pasti merasa sangat tersanjung." Mata berbingkai kacamata bulat tersebut menatap sejenak ke arah artisnya yang nampak memutar mata jengah. "Tapi, sayangnya artis-ku sedang bekerja. Jadi kurasa, akan sangat baik bila anda membiarkan artis-ku menjalankan tugasnya. Bukankah begitu, Haruno-_san_?" senyum simpul terpasang menghiasi wajahnya.

Sasuke menyeringai puas. Sementara Sakura nampak menekuk wajahnya sejenak, sebelum akhirnya kembali tersenyum. "Baiklah, kalau seperti itu." Sakura meraih tas tangan berwarna putih yang diletakannya di atas meja, membungkukan setengah badannya, "Aku pergi. Permisi."

_**Cup...**_

Sebuah kecupan kilat didaratkannya pada pipi mulus pemuda di sampingnya, sebelum kemudian berlalu pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

_**Brak...**_

Kabuto menghela napas pelan saat sebuah benda tipis dibanting kasar oleh artisnya sehingga hancur menabrak dinding.

"Kurang ajar." Desisnya geram. Diusap-usapnya kasar pipi putih berbekas lipstik dengan tangannya secara berulang-ulang. Matanya menatap nyalang pintu dimana sosok yang telah lancang menodai kesucian wajahnya tersebut menghilang.

"Salahmu sendiri tidak mengusirnya semenjak awal." Cibir Kabuto dengan seringai mengejek. "Kau terlalu lembek, Sasuke."

"_Urusaii,_ Kabuto." Desisnya tajam sebelum beranjak dari ruangan tersebut, menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

Menyenderkan punggungnya pada senderan sofa, Kabuto menatap miris benda tipis yang nampak teronggok mengenaskan di sudut ruangan. "Tidakkah dia peduli? Di luar sana banyak yang memimpikan untuk bisa memiliki _smartphone_ yang baru saja dirusaknya." Mendesah lelah, Kabuto memejamkan kedua matanya. "Dasar bodoh." Umpatnya pelan.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kecanggungan terasa mendominasi ruangan sederhana tersebut. Tersenyum kikuk, Naruto berdehem guna melegakan tenggorokannya yang terasa kering dan sangat terasa tidak nyaman.

Sementara sosok lain yang sedari tadi terdiam, hanya memperhatikan Naruto dengan begitu lekat. Entah apa yang tengah berada dalam pemikirannya, emosi sama sekali tak terbaca pada wajah tenang tersebut.

"Apa kabarmu, Naru-_chan_?"

Tercenung. Naruto terdiam mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh sosok familliar di hadapannya. Iris _ sapphire_-nya sejenak nampak kosong, sebelum sebuah senyum tipis yang tak jelas maknanya tersungging pada wajah berkulit kecoklatan tersebut. "Baik. Anda sendiri?" meneguk ludahnya membasahi tenggorokannya yang terasa tercekat, Naruto kemudian menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Maksud saya... bagaimana dengan anda, Namikaze-_sama_?"

"Baik." Tersenyum tipis, pria paruh baya tersebut kembali memandangi sosok di hadapannya. Pemuda berambut jabrik tersebut tak banyak berubah, hanya tinggi yang tampak bertambah dan sosoknya terlihat semakin dewasa. _'Empat tahun, huh?'_

"Syukurlah..." lirihnya. Naruto menundukan wajahnya. Ada rasa yang begitu menyesakan dadanya. Kerinduan... kerinduan yang selalu disimpannya dalam hati, bercampur penyesalan dan juga kehilangan.

Masih jelas dalam ingatannya, saat dirinya baru saja akan berangkat menuju kampus. Naruto membuka pintu dan kala itu juga... sesosok pria yang begitu familliar untuknya baru saja hendak menekan bel pintu. Keduanya sama-sama terkesiap, terdiam dalam kecanggungan yang begitu menyiksa, sebelum pada akhirnya Naruto segera mempersilakan tamunya tersebut untuk memasuki ruangan.

"Kurasa kau sudah mengerti maksud kedatanganku, Naru-chan?"

Masih sama, imbuhan pada namanya masih berada di sana. Bolehkah Naruto berharap? Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Tentu saja. Kyuu_-nii_ sudah mengatakannya padaku kemarin, _To_—"

_**Ehem...**_

Suara deheman menghentikan ucapan pemuda berambut pirang jabrik tersebut. Menggigit bibir bawahnya, Naruto meremas paha yang terbungkus celana _ jeans_ birunya. '_Begitu rupanya?'_ Dan Naruto tahu dengan jelas bahwa harapannya masih belum tercapai.

"Baguslah, Kushi-_chan_ menunggumu. Temuilah dia di _Konoha Hospital."_

Mengangguk lemah, Naruto memberanikan diri menatap kepala keluarga Namikaze tersebut dan tersenyum. "Aku pasti segera menemui _ kaa-san."_

Terdiam. Minato mengeraskan ekspresi wajahnya. Menghela napas perlahan, pria berperawakan tegas tersebut bangkit dari duduknya. "Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku harus segera pergi, ada _meeting_ dengan _client_." Melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar, Minato menghentikan langkahnya tepat saat tangannya menyentuh knop pintu dan kemudian menoleh. Sebuah senyum tipis tersungging menghiasi wajahnya, sukses membuat Naruto tertegun. Bibirnya bergerak mengucapkan beberapa kalimat yang membuat Naruto meneteskan air mata secara perlahan.

_**Bruk...**_

Suara bedebam pelan saat pintu tertutup, membuat isakan terdengar jelas dari pemuda pirang yang nampak berderai air mata. _"Tou-san... Tou-san... Tou-san..."_ ucapnya berulang dengan begitu lirih, seperti mantra yang terus terucap untuk menangkal kesedihan.

.

.

.

Sementara di luar, seseorang yang sedari tadi menunggu di dekat ruangan bernomor 163 tersebut tampak tersenyum lega saat sosok ayah yang ditunggunya akhirnya menampakan diri.

"Sudah kubilang, kau tunggu saja di mobil, Naga-kun."

"Bagaimana bisa?" tersenyum tipis saat rambut berwarna merah darahnya diacak-acak secara lembut, Nagato kemudian mengikuti langkah sang ayah. "Aku yakin kaa-san akan sangat bahagia."

.

.

.

"_Pulanglah. Kita berkumpul dan menjadi keluarga yang utuh kembali. _Tou-san_ selalu mencintaimu."_

Dan, Naruto merasa harapan untuk kebahagiaan hidupnya semakin terlihat.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Mengangkat naik sebelah alisnya beberapa mili ke atas, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam ruangan yang sudah ditempatinya sebagai kamar selama dua hari belakangan ini. Mendesah lelah saat mata beriris _onyx_nya menangkap figur familliar yang tengah menatap ke arah luar jendela berukuran besar, membelakangi Sasuke. Pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan itu pun berjalan perlahan ke arah sosok tersebut dan ikut menatap ke arah luar jendela.

"Kau sama sekali tampak tidak terkejut dengan kemunculanku?" tanya sosok tersebut mencoba membuka pembicaraan.

"Hn." Gumamnya tak acuh.

"Aku cukup terkejut mendengar keberadaanmu di Konoha." Akunya, sosok tersebut tersenyum kecut.

"Hn."

"Dan keberadaanmu sama sekali bukan hal yang kuinginkan." Ungkapnya jujur dan tanpa segan sedikit pun.

"Dan sejak kapan aku harus memperdulikan keinginanmu?" tanya pemuda bermata _ onyx_ tersebut dengan tatapan datar.

Menghela napas berat, sosok pemuda berambut oranye kemerahan tersebut melirik tajam sang pemilik ruangan. "Keberadaanmu hanya akan semakin memperumit masalah."

"Lalu apa aku harus memperdulikannya?" Sasuke menatap Kyuubi dengan tatapan menantang. "Bukankah tanpa atau dengan adanya keberadaanku semuanya memang sudah rumit pada awalnya?"

"..." Diam, Kyuubi lebih memilih kembali memfokuskan diri dan pandangannya pada mobil-mobil yang tampak berlalu lalang di bawah sana. Iris _rubby_-nya menatap kosong keadaan jalanan yang nampak ramai.

_**Hening...**_

Cukup lama mereka saling terdiam dan lebih memfokuskan diri dengan pemandangan yang tersaji di ruangan yang terletak tepat pada lantai 21 tersebut.

"Sebaiknya kau mengurungkan niatmu untuk kembali muncul dalam kehidupan adikku." Kyuubi kembali membuka suara.

"..."

"Dia sudah hidup dengan lebih baik tanpa adanya keberadaanmu."

Mendengus sinis, Sasuke menggermetakan giginya dan menatap tajam ke arah Kyuubi. "Kau pikir kau siapa? Kau sama sekali tak berhak mengaturku."

"Aku bukan mengaturmu." Kyuubi membalikan tubuhnya ke arah samping agar lebih leluasa memandang sosok di sampingnya. "Kau tahu dengan jelas."

"Hn. Dan sekarang aku sama sekali tidak peduli." Tersenyum sinis. "Kau pun pasti ingat dengan jelas segala sesuatu yang pernah kukatakan padamu."

Tersenyum getir, Kyuubi mengangguk dengan begitu enggan. "Kau akan kembali memulai semuanya dan memastikan dirimu mendapatkan segala hal yang sudah seharusnya menjadi milikmu."

"Bagus kalau kau masih mengingatnya, rubah buluk."

Memutar mata malas saat mendengar julukan kurang ajar dari sosok yang terpaut umur beberapa tahun lebih muda darinya, Kyuubi lebih memilih berjalan ke arah tempat tidur dan kemudian mendudukan dirinya di sana. "Semua tidak akan semudah keinginanmu, kau tahu dengan pasti segala konsekuensinya. Kau akan kehilangan kesuksesan karier yang telah susah payah kau rintis dari nol besar dan terlebih akan banyak fihak yang pasti akan menentangmu."

"Aku sudah tidak peduli dengan semua itu." Sasuke melemparkan tatapannya ke atas langit yang begitu cerah, biru seperti mata sosok yang dirindukannya dan dulu dengan begitu kejam telah disakitinya. "Sudah saatnya kita berhenti bersembunyi. Terlalu lama menjadi pengecut, Tch... menyedihkan."

"Kita?" beo Kyuubi. "Aku sama tidak pernah merasa seperti itu. Kau salah pengertian, anak ayam."

Terkekeh tertahan dan menatap Kyuubi mencemooh. "Sampai kapan kau akan menyangkal, rubah buluk? Berhentilah bersikap naif dan menjadi fihak yang merasa telah berkorban begitu banyak. Kau benar-benar memuakan dan memang patut dikasihani." Ucapnya panjang lebar dengan nada sarkatik.

"Kau salah besar, anak ayam sialan." Kyuubi menggeram marah dan menatap penuh nafsu membunuh. "Kau yang seperti itu, bukan aku." Tolaknya kasar, tak terima.

"Hahaha..." tertawa mencemooh, Sasuke menyeringai. "Oh... lihatlah, kau benar-benar tak pernah berubah, Namikaze. Semakin kau menyangkal, semakin kau terlihat menyedihkan. Sampai kapan, Kyuubi? Tidakkah kau jenuh dengan peranmu yang sangat memuakan?"

"Kau sama sekali tidak berhak mengataiku seperti itu, karena kau bahkan lebih buruk dariku." Sergah pemuda berambut oranye kemerahan tersebut kasar.

"Setidaknya aku bukan lagi pengecut seperti dulu. Lima tahun cukup membuatku mengerti." Sasuke tersenyum masam. "Dan sekarang, aku bersumpah akan mendapatkan segala hal yang kuinginkan. Akan kuselesaikan semuanya, semua hal yang yang bahkan telah kuakhiri tanpa adanya titik awal sedikit pun." Sasuke menatap Kyuubi dalam. "Terserah padamu bila kau ingin terus menjadi seorang pecundang munafik yang begitu menyedihkan. Bertahan dengan kehancuran atau dapatkan dia dan jadikan dia milikmu."

Tercenung. Kyuubi mengatupkan bibirnya rapat, kedua tangan terkepal erat.

_**Mendengus pelan dengan seringai yang terpasang pada wajahnya, Itachi menatap pemuda berambut oranye kemerahan di sampingnya dengan tatapan mencemooh. "Kalimat yang sama juga kutujukan padamu, sampai kapan, Kyuubi? Sampai kapan kau akan terus membuatku muak dengan kemunafikanmu?"**_

Tanpa dia tahu, sosok pemuda _raven_ yang sedari tadi melihat keterdiaman Kyuubi setelah mendengar perkataannya, kini tengah menyeringai penuh kemenangan. '_Jadilah salah satu pionku, Kyuubi. Dan buat aku lebih mudah memenangkan pertaruhan ini.'_

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Entah ini suatu keberuntungan atau mungkin juga sebaliknya, Itachi tak tahu dengan pasti. Atau justru semua terjadi karena unsur kesengajaan seseorang? Entahlah, semua terasa begitu samar. Tapi Itachi menekankan dalam pikirannya untuk memberi sang dosen Arkeologi _tersayangnya_ sebuah hadiah karena telah membuatnya menginjakan kaki di kampus tempatnya dulu menjadi mahasiswa.

Itachi hanya bisa berekspresi datar saat sesosok pemuda nampak terkesiap melihat keberadaannya di tempat ini. Ada kekagetan yang betapa pun coba disembunyikan oleh sosok itu, tersirat pada wajah berparas manisnya. Itachi tahu, pemuda tersebut belum siap untuk bertemu dengannya dalam waktu dekat. Tapi apakah takdir yang mengharuskan mereka untuk berpapasan yang harus dipersalahkan untuk saat ini?

Membungkukan setengah badannya, Naruto kemudian tersenyum— senyum yang begitu nampak dipaksakan. "Apa kabar, Itachi_-nii_?"

Terdiam, Itachi hanya memperhatikan sosok pirang di hadapannya yang nampak bergerak begitu gelisah. Memutuskan untuk menyunggingkan senyum tipis, Itachi kemudian mengacak rambut pirang tersebut dengan lembut— kegiatan yang sudah sangat lama tak dilakukannya, dan Itachi lupa persisnya kapan terakhir kali dia melakukannya. "Berhentilah mengkhawatirkan seseorang. Kau bahkan sudah memiliki kantung mata yang cukup tebal di sekitar matamu."

Naruto terpaku. Pemuda berambut pirang jabrik tersebut merasakan hangat dan juga sakit di dadanya. Naruto merasa bahagia akan perhatian yang ditunjukan pemuda berkuncir lemas yang masih mengacak-acak rambutnya. Namun, sakit rasanya... benar-benar sakit. Tidakkah ada permintaan untuk dirinya agar mereka kembali bersama? Atau justru pemuda bermata _ onyx_ tersebut benar-benar sudah tak memperdulikan keberadaan dirinya? Atau... Ha-ah... terlalu banyak kata 'atau' yang berseliweran di otaknya dan berfungsi sebagai kata tanya.

Mengangguk dengan wajah tertunduk, Naruto kembali tersenyum saat Itachi menghentikan kegiatannya. "Aku lupa harus segera menemui dosen pembimbingku. Aku permisi dulu, Itachi-_nii_."

Dan itachi hanya dapat menatap kosong saat pemuda berkulit kecoklatan tersebut berlalu pergi dengan langkah yang terlihat jelas begitu tegesa, tak menoleh sedikit pun pada dirinya.

Demi apa pun itu, Itachi merasa begitu canggung dan bingung dalam menentukan sikap yang harus ditunjukannya. Refleksnya saat melihat keadaan sosok pirang itu yang nampak lelah dan tertekan, membuatnya tanpa pikir panjang menggerakan tangannya ke arah kepala bersurai pirang tersebut. Dia pun merasa kehabisan kata, hanya kalimat seadanyalah yang bisa terlontar dari mulutnya. Otak jeniusnya terasa macet untuk sekedar menggali topik pembicaraan yang menarik dan bisa membuat mereka bisa berada di tempat yang sama dalam kurun waktu yang cukup lama. Kini, Itachi kembali merasa kosong di hati.

"Kau menyedihkan, Itachi." Cibirnya pada diri sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto mendudukan dirinya di kursi taman belakang yang sudah menjadi langganannya semenjak menyandang gelar mahasiswa hingga sekarang, mahasiswa tingkat akhir. Menormalkan deru napasnya yang sempat memburu, Naruto kemudian menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

_**Tes...**_

Lagi-lagi, butiran bening itu kembali lolos dari pertahanannya. Pemuda pirang itu ternyata masih belum mampu mengendalikan dan menata hatinya dengan baik. Naruto belum siap. Perasaan kecewa, marah, bingung dan sedih sangat terasa membayanginya ketika sosok yang selama ini mendampingi dan didampinginya tepat berada di hadapannya. Rasa marah dan kecewa terasa menyeruak begitu mendapati sikap yang ditunjukan pemuda berkuncir lemas tersebut. Sebenarnya apa maksud dari semua ini? Kenapa sosok _ raven_ seolah tak mempermasalahkan kepergiannya? Tidakkah dirinya masih berarti walau hanya sedikit saja? Atau benar dugaan Naruto tentang Itachi yang sengaja ingin dirinya pergi?

"ARRRGGGHHH..."

Dan Naruto hanya dapat meraung frustasi.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Naruto..."

Kala itu, tepatnya sore hari saat Naruto dan Deidara baru saja sampai di depan pintu masuk _apartement_ Deidara, pulang kuliah. Sesosok pemuda berpakaian serba hitam dengan dilengkapi masker, topi dan kacamata yang menutupi wajahnya tampak berdiri di depan pintu _apartement _ Deidara. Tak perlu otak jenius untuk Naruto dan Deidara agar bisa mengetahui dan mengenali sosok tersebut. Karena suara dan ciri khas sosok tersebut begitu familliar bagi mereka berdua.

Terdiam dengan wajah yang nampak sangat pucat pasi. Naruto merasa begitu banyak kejutan yang ditemuinya pada satu hari ini. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"S-Sasuke..." Dan nama itu pun terucap setelah dirinya merasa mampu mengendalikan keterkejutannya.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Balasan review :**

**Neko Twins Kagamine : **arigatou. Semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan.

**Mifta cinya : **chap ini sudah terbuka dengan jelas 'kan? Flashbacknya memang sengaja lebih ditonjolkan ke arah konflik masa lalu Ita,Naru,Sasu dan Kyuu. Yosh... terima kasih telah menunggu. Jangan bosan ya.

**Hanazawa Kay **: Naru akan bahagia kok, aku gak bakal tega buat uke-blonde kesayangan kita nge-angst.

**Uzumakinamikazehaki : **sudah dilanjut. Jangan bosan ya.

**Harpaairiry : **sudah dinext. Aku juga penasaran nanti akhirnya kayak mana. Hmp... kalau SasuNaru? Maaf menunggu lama. Yosh, arigatou**.**

**Guest : **maklumi saja, mereka berdua memang masih labil**. #dichidori+bijuudama**

**Aiko michishige : **Arigatou. M-Merinding? Kok aku mendadak pengen buat fict horor ya?** *Naru : Sao, ingat hutang fict.***

**Widi orihara : Masih**. Tapi ga menyakinkan klo Naru udah eksis si pantat ayam itu gangguin. Tangkapannya widi-san mantap, euy.

**Airahara **: yosh... mulai chap depan mereka bakal lebih sering ketemu.

**Yosh... arigatou minna-san sudah mereview. Sao minta maaf klo ada yang kelewat atau salah dalam penulisan. Jangan kapok dengan fict Sao ya. #ojigi.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N.**

**Happy birthday untuk Naru-Dobe, gomen ne Sao belum bisa kasih kado fict khusus untuk birthday Naru tercinta. Diusahakan akan publish pada hari-hari terakhir masa Naru birthday. Gomen...**

**Mohon maaf atas ke-OOC-an chara yang begitu menonjol dalam fict ini. Ini semua karena penulisnya yang membutuhkan hal tersebut.**

**.**

* * *

**Arigatou untuk seluruh reader, silent reader, reviewer, follower, yang telah memfav fict ini dan semua yang telah meluangkan waktu untuk fict ini. Mohon maaf atas segala kekurangan, kesalahan, typo, hilangnya kata dan segala sesuatu yang terasa mengganggu dalam pembacaan.**

**Berkenan kembali mereview?**


	7. Chapter 7

**MISTAKE : When you aren't mine**

**Chara selalu milik **_**Masashi Kishimoto Sensei,**_** tapi fict ini tulisan Sao.**

**Warning : AU, YAOI, OOC, typo's bertebaran, alur maju mundur, cerita pasaran, dan kekurangan serta kesalahan lainnya.**

**Pairing : SasuNaru, ItaKyuu, ItaNaru, slight other pair.**

**Fict ini Sao dedikasikan untuk diri pribadi dan yang berkenan. Tidak ada keuntungan selain kepuasan yang Sao dapat selama menulis ini. Ada pun chara yang OOC itu hanya kebutuhan cerita. Tidak ada niatan untuk membuat buruk suatu chara atau karya aslinya.**

**Don't like, don't read. Pilihlah bacaan dengan bijak. Flame dipersilakan selama membangun untuk perkembangan Sao ke depannya.**

**Happy reading...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana yang nampak begitu canggung nampak mendominasi ketiga orang bergender sama yang tengah terdiam di depan sebuah pintu _apartement_ yang tidak terlalu mewah tersebut.

Mencoba mencairkan keheningan dan kekakuan, pemuda berambut pirang panjang berkuncir pun akhirnya berdehem pelan. Menggaruk tengkuknya, Deidara tersenyum kaku. "Sebaiknya kita masuk ke dalam. Tidak baik berdiam diri di depan pintu." Ucapnya seraya berjalan lebih mendekat ke arah pintu, mengeluarkan kunci dari kantung celananya dan memasukannya ke lubang kunci. "Masuklah." Deidara kembali tersenyum kaku setelah membuka pintu selebar mungkin.

_**Diam...**_

Kedua pemuda yang sedari tadi berpandangan itu sama sekali tak mengacuhkan Deidara, sukses membuat Deidara menghembuskan napasnya dengan begitu berat.

"Ayolah..." Deidara kembali memaksakan seulas senyum dibibirnya. "Saling berdiam diri dan hanya saling berpandangan tak akan menyelesaikan suatu masalah. Masuklah."

.

.

.

.

.

Meletakan tiga cangkir teh dan beberapa toples cemilan di atas meja, Deidara kemudian mendudukan dirinya di sofa panjang yang tengah diduduki Naruto. Tersenyum getir saat sama sekali tak menemukan perubahan pada dua pemuda yang sedari tadi terus saling melemparkan pandangan dengan ekspresi dan sorot mata berbeda.

_**Hening...**_

"Sepertinya kalian memerlukan waktu untuk berbicara berdua setelah bertahun-tahun tak bertemu." Ungkap Deidara seraya bangkit dari duduknya setelah merasa kehadirannya hanya menjadi penghambat diantara mereka berdua.

"Dei..."

Deidara tersenyum saat pemuda berambut pirang jabrik tampak menatapnya dengan sorot mata bersalah dan ragu secara bersamaan. "Kalian memang perlu waktu, bukan?" Dan Deidara pun berlalu begitu saja setelah melihat Naruto menundukan kepalanya tanda tak bisa membalas atau memberi bantahan dari pernyataannya.

"Kau nampak banyak berubah, _Dobe_." Ungkap pemuda berambut raven yang sedari tadi telah menanggalkan segala atribut penyamarannya.

Menegakan kembali pandangannya setelah mendengar pemuda yang tengah mendudukan diri pada sofa yang berada tepat di hadapannya tersebut akhirnya membuka suara, Naruto tersenyum lirih. "Dan kau sepertinya sama sekali tidak berubah, _Teme."_

"Hn."

"Kau masih saja memanggilku dengan panggilan yang sama setelah sekian tahun tidak bertemu." Ungkap Naruto yang menangkap jelas maksud dari dua huruf konsonan yang dilontarkan selebritis terkenal tersebut di hadapannya.

"Hn. Memangnya apa yang harus dirubah dariku?" tanyanya tak acuh.

"Bahkan keangkuhanmu pun masih sama."

"Hn."

".."

".."

"..."

"..."

Kembali hening. Keduanya sama-sama kembali terdiam dan lebih fokus pada pemikiran masing-masing. Naruto kembali menundukan wajahnya dan kemudian menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Sementara Sasuke menatap pemuda pirang di hadapannya dengan sorot mata yang hanya pemuda _raven_ itulah saja yang mengetahui maknanya.

"Kariermu benar-benar cemerlang, ya?" Naruto kembali bersuara, senyum tipis nampak menghiasi wajahnya dan senyum tersebut sukses membuat pemuda _raven_ di hadapannya tertegun dalam beberapa detik.

"Hn."

"Kau tahu, Suke?" Naruto menatap _onyx_ di hadapannya, "Kupikir kau tak akan penah sudi menemuiku lagi. Apa lagi hubungan kita yang terbilang buruk dimasa-masa terakhir kita bertemu dulu."

"Kau membenciku?" Tanya Sasuke datar.

Meringis pelan dan kemudian tersenyum kecut. Naruto memalingkan wajahnya ke samping, merasa tak nyaman dengan tatapan yang dihujamkan sang selebritis papan atas tersebut. "Kau ini bicara apa?" Kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada Sasuke, Naruto menatapnya tepat kearah mata. "Seharusnya itu pertanyaan yang kutujukan padamu. Kau membenciku?"

"..."

"..."

"Menurutmu?" Tanya Sasuke setelah terdiam sejenak.

"Sepertinya begitu." Jawab Naruto seraya tersenyum miris. "Aku bahkan masih mengingat jelas kata-kata yang kau ucapkan saat kita terakhir kali bertemu. Ka—"

"Maka lupakanlah." Perintah Sasuke memotong ucapan Naruto, sukses membuat Naruto tertegun. "Aku sudah bosan menyalahkan semuanya padamu."

Menggigit bibir bawahnya kembali, Naruto menundukan wajahnya dalam. "Tapi semua yang kau katakan benar, Suke." Menghembuskan napas dengan berat dan kemudian kembali menatap Sasuke dengan senyuman lirih yang syarat akan penuh luka. "Aku memang gay menjijikan yang memuakan dan tak berpendirian."

Terhenyak. Dan saat itu pula Sasuke akhirnya menyadari seberapa dalam luka yang telah ditorehkannya pada pemuda pirang tersebut. Lalu, apa yang bisa dan harus dilakukannya sekarang?

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Suara denting sendok yang beradu pelan dengan piring terdengar di sebuah taman yang telah didekor sedemikian rupa oleh pemuda berambut merah darah yang ingin memberikan kejutan berupa makan malam romantis untuk sang kekasih. Mengangkat gelas berisi cairan kemerahan yang tertuang di dalam gelas bertangkai, pemuda tersebut mengaduk-aduk cairan tersebut sejenak sebelum meminumnya dengan gaya yang begitu elegan.

"Bagaimana? Kau suka dengan makan malam kita?" pemuda tersebut tersenyum begitu lembut.

Namun bukannya mengangguk atau membalas senyuman pemuda berambut merah darah tersebut, gadis cantik itu justru hanya berekspresi datar.

"Kau tidak suka?" tanyanya saat mendapat respon yang tak sesuai dengan harapannya.

"..." Diam. Gadis berambut biru yang mengenakan sebuah gaun berwarna merah darah yang memperlihatkan pundak mulusnya tersebut lebih memilih memotong _ steak_ dengan pisau kecil ditangannya, sama sekali tak berniat untuk mengalihkan fokusnya dari makanan yang tersaji pada piring putih tersebut.

"Kediamanmu membuatku semakin merasa bersalah, Konan." Ucapnya pelan sebelum akhirnya menegak habis cairan kemerahan yang tertuang di dalam gelas bertangkai tersebut.

"Kau memang sudah seharusnya merasa bersalah, Nagato." Sahut gadis cantik tersebut setelah sekian lama terdiam.

"Begitu?" dengusnya pelan.

Menatap pemuda tersebut datar, Konan kemudian meletakan peralatan makan yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. "Hanya manusia yang tak mempunyai hati yang akan tetap merasa tenang setelah berhasil meretakan dan bahkan menghancurkan hubungan seseorang."

"Lalu kau ingin aku melakukan apa setelah semuanya terjadi, Konan?" Tanya Nagato penuh emosi.

"..." Diam dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kau tahu dengan sangat jelas alasanku melakukan semua itu, Konan." Ucapnya dengan nada lelah. "Seandainya aku bisa, aku lebih memilih untuk tidak ikut campur, Konan. Tapi aku tidak mungkin bisa mengabaikan semuanya," menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan tersenyum sendu. "Aku tak akan bisa membiarkan _Kaa-san_ mati secara perlahan karena merindukan puteranya. Tidak akan bisa, Konan."

Menghembuskan napasnya berat, Konan meraih sebelah tangan Nagato yang berada di atas meja dan kemudian meremasnya dengan kedua tangannya secara pelan. "Maafkan aku, Nagato."

"Tidak." Nagato tersenyum tipis, "Aku yang harus minta maaf karena telah melibatkanmu. Maaf karena telah membuatmu menjadi bagian penghancur hubungan mereka."

.

.

.

.

* * *

Menghidupkan _shower_ di atasnya, Kyuubi kemudian memejamkan kedua matanya dengan begitu erat. Merasakan setiap tetesan air mengalir yang membasahi tubuh telanjangnya. Meremas rambut lepeknya, Kyuubi kemudian menempelkan dahinya pada permukaan dinding keramik dingin di hadapannya.

Hembusan napas berat terdengar di tengah suara air yang mengalir jatuh.

.

.

.

"_Kau tahu, Kyuubi," Hembusan napas berat terasa dan terdengar ditelinganya. "Aku tak akan pernah bosan melihat tubuhmu."_

"_Hanya tubuh saja, eh?" Kyuubi mendengus sinis._

_Kecupan demi kecupan pun perlahan menghujam punggung telanjangnya. "Menurutmu?"_

"_Dasar keriput mesum." Desahnya._

_Suara kekehan pelan terdengar, "Ya, aku memang mesum." Menarik dagu Kyuubi ke belakang dan kemudian mendaratkan sebuah kecupan ringan di sudut bibirnya. Pemuda bermata _onyx _ itu tersenyum tipis. "Tentu bukan hanya tubuhmu saja, Kyuu. Aku menyukai semua yang ada pada dirimu. Aku menyukaimu... sangat."_

_Berdecak pelan dan kemudian mematikan air yang mengalir dari _shower _ yang terus mengguyur dan membasahi tubuh telanjang mereka berdua, Kyuubi kemudian membalikan tubuhnya dan menghujamkan tatapan datar kearah pemuda yang sedari tadi memeluknya dari belakang. "Kau terlalu banyak menggombal, Itachi."_

"_Hanya padamu, Kyuu."_

_Melewati pemuda _raven _ tersebut, Kyuubi meraih handuk yang tersimpan di sudut kamar mandi tersebut dan kemudian melilitkannya pada pinggang rampingnya. "Teruslah menggodaku sampai lelah, Itachi. Tapi sampai kapan pun kau tak akan pernah memiliki hatiku seperti kau memiliki tubuhku." Memutar knop pintu dan membukanya, Kyuubi pun berlalu dari ruangan serba putih tersebut._

_Sementara pemuda _raven_ tersebut hanya menatap datar kepergian Kyuubi, sebelum akhirnya kembali menyalakan _shower _ dan kemudian membiarkan tetesan air mengalir membasahi tubuhnya._

_._

_._

_._

Membuka matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam erat, Kyuubi mematikan air _shower._ Berbalik dan melangkahkan kaki menuju handuk yang tersimpan di sudut ruangan, dililitkannya handuk putih tersebut pada pinggangnya. Berjalan menuju pintu keluar, langkahnya terhenti tepat ketika tangannya memegang knop pintu. Menoleh ke belakang, Kyuubi menatap datar ke arah _shower._ "Kenapa harus muncul lagi?" tanyanya lirih.

'_Itachi...'_ batinnya.

_**Ceklek...**_

Membuka pintu kamar mandi, Kyuubi pun memasuki daerah kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Berhentilah mendikteku, Fuga_-kun."_ Suara bernada lelah terdengar di sebuah ruangan yang berada tepat di lantai teratas gedung Namikaze _corporation._

"Aku bukan mendiktemu, Minato." Jawaban bernada datar pun ikut terdengar.

"Lalu aku harus menyebutnya apa?" tanya seorang pria berambut pirang yang nampak mendudukan dirinya di kursi kerjanya.

"Terserah." Jawaban datar tersebut terdengar dari pria lain yang ada dalam ruangan tersebut. "Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang kurasa benar."

"Yeah... Tapi sayangnya salah bagiku." Pria tersebut bangkit dari duduknya dan kemudian melangkahkan kaki ke arah sofa yang ada di sudut lain ruangan luas tersebut. "Prinsip kita berbeda, Fuga_-kun."_

"Tapi bukan selamanya tak akan sama, Minato."

Mendesah pelan dan mendudukan dirinya di bagian lain sofa berbentuk 'L' tersebut, Minato menatap Fugaku lelah. "Mungkin. Tapi tidak untuk hal yang satu ini, tidak akan pernah."

"Kau dengan kekeras kepalaanmu itu memang menyebalkan, Minato."

"Seperti kau tidak menyebalkan saja." Dengus Minato. "Bahkan kau pun sangat menyebalkan dengan topik yang selalu sama selama lebih dari empat tahun ini."

"Hn."

"Kudengar Sasuke kembali dari Amsterdam." Tersenyum tipis. "Kariernya benar-benar cemerlang."

"Tidak akan lama lagi."

Mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika mendengar gumaman pelan dari arah sampingnya, Minato menatap Fugaku mengharapkan jawaban.

"Kau akan tahu secepatnya." Tersenyum dingin. "Dan ku yakin kau akan semakin dibuat pusing dengan semua hal yang akan terjadi pada nantinya." _Karena kenyataan sesungguhnya akan segera terkuak._

Berdecak pelan saat mendengar pernyataan tak jelas dari sahabat semasa kecilnya, Minato menggedikan bahunya tak acuh. Lagi pula, kenapa sahabatnya tak menanggapi bahan pembicaraan yang diajukannya? Apakah topik tentang puteranya bukan hal yang bagus dan menyenangkan untuk dibincangkan? "Terserah kau sajalah." Ucapnya malas.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sasuke menarik napas panjang dan berat begitu tiba di _apartement _ mewahnya. Menghempaskan tubuhnya secara kasar ke atas tempat tidur, mata beriris _onyx_-nya segera menerawang ke atas langit-langit.

Rasa lelah dan penat terasa begitu jelas mendominasi dirinya. Sakit, ada rasa sakit juga yang terasa di dalam dadanya.

Sunyi. Sambil menatap langit-langit kamar yang berwarna putih, Sasuke mereka-reka apa yang akan dilakukannya setelah ini. Posisinya masihlah sangat belum jelas dalam semua yang tengah terjadi. Tapi satu hal yang sangat jelas, Sasuke harus segera bertindak cepat sebelum hal yang tidak diinginkannya kembali terjadi. Kebodohan, keegoisan dan sikap pengecutnya dulu, harus segera ditebusnya demi bisa memperoleh dan mencapai tujuannya. Sudah cukup dia menunggu dan bersabar selama hampir lima tahun. Tidak. Sasuke tidak boleh kalah dan kembali tertinggal, lalu kemudian berakhir menjadi orang yang paling menderita. Sasuke harus bisa memenangkan pertaruhan ini walau pun memang pada akhirnya segala yang diraihnya harus dikorbankan.

Bila dulu dia yang menorehkan luka, maka kini dia harus menjadi obat penyembuh. Ya, pada akhirnya segala hal yang dulu pernah dilakukannya, harus segera dipertanggung jawabkannya.

"Ya, aku pasti bisa." Gumamnya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Deidara begitu melihat Naruto telah rapi dengan setelah kaus panjang berwarna oranye dengan celana _ jeans_ panjang berwarna hitam.

"Aku ingin mengunjungi _kaa-san_ di rumah sakit." Jawabnya seraya meraih kunci mobil yang terletak di atas televisi.

"Sebaiknya kau beristirahat terlebih dahulu, Naruto." Saran Deidara, "Aku yakin semua hal yang terjadi hari ini cukup membuatmu tertekan."

"Kau ini bicara apa?" Naruto menggelengkan kepala pelan, "Sudah bertahun-tahun aku tidak bisa menemui _Kaa-san,_ jadi mana mungkin aku melewatkan semua ini."

"Tapi tidak harus sekarang, Naruto." Sergah Deidara. "Fisik dan mentalmu perlu istirahat. Kau bisa sakit nantinya."

"Bagiku menemui _ Kaa-san _adalah hal terbaik." ucap Naruto keras kepala.

"Aku antar." Deidara bangkit dari duduknya setelah men_shut down _laptopnya.

"Aissh... tidak perlu." Tolak Naruto. "Aku tidak butuh _baby sitter,_ Dei."

"Bukan bermaksud jadi _baby sitter_. Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau tak menabrakan mobilku." Deidara mengangkat bahunya tak acuh. "Dengan kata lain aku sebenarnya hanya mengkhawatirkan mobilku."

Menganggukan kepalanya paham, Naruto melemparkan kunci ditangannya pada Deidara yang dengan sigap menangkapnya dengan satu tangan. Kemudian mereka pun berlalu dari _apartement _ tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

Deidara tersenyum miris saat melihat Naruto yang hanya duduk terdiam di samping kursi pengemudi. Terlihat jelas Naruto yang tengah melamun dengan sebelah tangan yang menyangga wajah dan mata birunya yang hanya menatap kosong ke arah samping kaca pintu mobil.

Naruto memang tidak mengatakan atau mengeluh apa pun padanya. Namun dalam penglihatannya, terlihat jelas bahwa pemuda berambut pirang jabrik tersebut tengah dalam keadaan sangat tertekan. Begitu banyak peristiwa yang terjadi padanya dalam satu hari ini. Didatangi sang ayah setelah sekian tahun lamanya tak pernah sudi bertemu dengan darah dagingnya sendiri. Lalu berpapasan dengan Itachi yang kini tak jelas menganggap Naruto seperti apa setelah kepergian pemuda pirang tersebut dari _apartement_ yang telah mereka tinggali selama empat tahun lamanya. Kemudian didatangi Uchiha Sasuke si selebritis terkenal, pemuda yang dulu adalah sahabat dekat Naruto semenjak mereka dalam kandungan dan juga cinta pemuda berambut pirang jabrik itu sendiri. Pemuda yang dulu pernah menolak Naruto secara mentah-mentah dan bahkan orang yang telah menorehkan luka teramat dalam pada hati Naruto. Dan bagi Deidara sendiri, Uchiha Sasuke adalah pemuda angkuh egois yang begitu kejam melabeli Naruto seorang gay menjijikan yang tak berpendirian hanya karena beberapa bulan kemudian beralih pada Kakaknya setelah ditolak keberadaannya oleh sang selebritis tersebut.

_Ha-ah..._

Menghela napasnya lelah, Deidara sebisa mungkin segera mengenyahkan pemikirannya yang lebih terarah pada selebritis berambut aneh tersebut. Bersyukurlah Deidara pada Tuhan atas kemacetan yang tengah terjadi, sehingga Deidara tak sedang dalam keadaan menyetir dan pada akhirnya menyebabkan mereka kecelakaan hanya karena fokusnya yang tercecer kemana-mana.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Mendudukan dirinya dikursi, pemuda berambut _raven_ berkuncir lemas tersebut menatap datar pemuda yang telah mengundangnya secara tiba-tiba untuk bertemu di salah satu restoran ternama di pusat Konoha. Meraih buku menu yang tersedia di atas meja, Itachi kemudian mengangkat tangan guna memanggil pelayan.

"Mau pesan apa?" tanya pelayan wanita berseragam khusus khas restoran tersebut begitu tiba di meja Itachi berada.

"Secangkir _cappuccino."_ Jawab Itachi singkat.

"Hanya itu?" Anggukan singkat dari Itachi membuat pelayan tersebut mengarahkan pandangannya pada pemuda lain yang duduk tepat di hadapan Itachi. "Dan anda, tuan? Apakah ada yang hendak dipesan kembali." Dan anggukan dari sang tamu tersebut membuat pelayan tersebut segera undur diri dari meja tersebut.

"Katakan." Ucap Itachi datar setelah pelayan tersebut berlalu pergi.

"Kau banyak berubah," ungkapnya pelan sebelum kemudian menyedot jus apel di hadapannya. "Lihat siapa kini yang nampak tak sabaran."

Menghela napas pelan, Itachi hanya terus menatap pemuda berambut oranye kemerahan yang berada di hadapannya dengan tatapan datar. "Setiap orang berubah, Kyuu."

"Yeah..." Tersenyum kecut, Kyuubi menatap Itachi dengan tatapan yang tak terartikan. "Dan perubahanmu benar-benar membuatku merasa semakin asing denganmu."

"Begitu?" Tanya Itachi tanpa minat. "Dan kau pun tentunya tahu kenapa aku berubah?"

"Tentu." Jawabnya.

"Sebaiknya berhenti bertele-tele, Kyuu." Itachi menatap bosan, "Aku lelah dengan pekerjaanku hari ini dan segera beristirahat."

"Seperti bukan dirimu saja." Ungkap Kyuubi.

"Bukankah su—"

"Permisi. Ini pesanannya."

Kedatangan salah satu pelayan yang membawakan pesanannya membuat Itachi menghentikan sejenak perkataannya. Mengangguk singkat ketika sang pelayan undur diri, Itachi kemudian segera kembali menatap Kyuubi. "Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, setiap orang berubah, Kyuu."

"Hanya ingin berbincang saja." Kyuubi tersenyum tipis. "Lagi pula bukankah sudah lama kita tidak duduk dan berbincang berdua seperti ini?"

Mendengus pelan, Itachi tersenyum mencemooh. "Setelah kau memukul dan mengancamku pada kali terakhir kita bertemu?"

Menggedikan bahunya, Kyuubi kembali meminum minumannya.

"Kau yang seperti ini sangat tidak biasa, Kyuu." Mengangkat cangkir yang berada di atas meja dan kemudian meminum isinya, Itachi kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada Kyuubi setelah meletakan cangkir tersebut pada tempat semula. "Katakanlah, Kyuu. Aku mengenalmu sangat baik, kau tidak mungkin membuang waktumu untuk hal yang tidak penting."

"..."

"Kyuubi?"

Menghembuskan napasnya berat, Kyuubi kemudian menatap Itachi tepat kemata.

"..."

"..."

Terdiam cukup lama dalam posisi saling berpandangan, Itachi kemudian menjadi orang yang pertama memutus kontak mata diantara mereka berdua. Namun gerakannya yang hendak meraih cangkir minumannya di atas meja segera terhenti ketika Itachi mendengarkan perkataan yang membuat dirinya terdiam dalam keterkejutan.

"Bila aku mengatakan aku menyukaimu, bisakah aku memilikimu?"

.

.

.

.

* * *

Melangkahkan kakinya secara perlahan memasuki ruangan rawat _VVIP _ bernomor 112 tersebut, Naruto tersenyum lirih ketika mendapati seorang wanita paruh baya berwajah cantik yang nampak memejamkan kedua matanya. Mendudukan dirinya sepelan mungkin dan tanpa menghasilkan suara sedikit pun, pemuda berambut pirang jabrik tersebut menatap dalam wanita yang telah melahirkannya ke dunia.

"_Kaa-san... _aku datang." Ucapnya pelan, sepelan bisikan.

Sudah empat tahun berlalu setelah kejadian itu. Naruto masih mengingat dengan jelas saat dirinya meninggalkan rumah. Sang _Kaa-san_ menangis dengan begitu sedihnya, namun Naruto sama sekali tak berdaya. Sekarang dalam penglihatannya, sosok sang _Kaa-san _nampak sedikit berubah. Wajahnya nampak pucat dan tirus.

"_Kaa-san..." _ mendekatkan diri dan mencium kening sang _Kaa-san,_ setetes air mata jatuh mengalir. "_Tadaima..._ Naru pulang, _Kaa-san_. Naru sudah pulang."

Membuka matanya perlahan karena merasa terusik, wanita berambut merah panjang tersebut membelalakan matanya. Kaget dan tak percaya menemukan sesosok pemuda pirang yang selama ini begitu dirindukan keberadaannya, kini berada dalam jarak yang begitu dekat. "N-Naruto?"

Tersenyum tipis, Naruto kembali mendaratkan sebuah kecupan pada kening ibunya. _"Tadaima, kaa-san."_

"Kau benar-benar Naruto? Narotu-ku?"

"Ya, _Kaa-san."_

"Naruto..." Kushina mengelus pipi sang anak dengan telapak tangannya, tetes air mata haru mengalir secara perlahan. "N-Naruto... Naruto... Naruto... Naruto anakku, benar-benar anakku. _Okaeri."_ Kushina segera bangkit dari posisi tidurnya menjadi setengah duduk dan segera mendekap sang putera dalam pelukan erat. "Naruto."

Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya erat, merasakan kehangatan yang tersalur dari wanita tersebut. Figur wanita yang selama ini selalu muncul disetiap mimpi dalam tidurnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Menghapus air matanya, wanita berambut merah darah panjang tersebut tersenyum pada puteranya yang baru saja mendudukan dirinya kembali pada kursi yang berada di dekat tempat tidur. "Wajahmu terlihat pucat." Ungkap sang _Kaa-san_ setelah mereka sama-sama melepaskan pelukan pelepas kerinduan yang berlangsung cukup lama.

"Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan hal itu pada _Kaa-san."_ Naruto tersenyum setelah sebelumnya menghapus air matanya yang baru berhenti mengalir.

"Ya. Tapi kenyataan bila memang wajahmu pucat."

"Dan _Kaa-san_ terlihat sangat kurus dan tak terawat. Seperti bukan Nyonya Namikaze saja." Ucap Naruto.

"Itu karena _Kaa-san_ sedang sakit." Mengerlingkan matanya pada sang putera, Kushina tersenyum begitu lebar. "Tapi _Kaa-san_ masih sangat cantik, bukan?"

"Wanita kurus sepertimu sama sekali tidak ada cantiknya sama sekali." Cibir Naruto.

"Ho~ Benarkah?"

"Hu-um. Dan aku yakin di luar sana sudah banyak yang mengambil ancang-ancang untuk merebut posisi sebagai Nyonya Namikaze."

"Kau ini..." menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, Kushina menyipitkan matanya. "Dasar anak nakal."

Walau pun memang tidak lucu, tapi mereka pun tertawa bersama.

"Ne... Naruto, dimana Itachi?"

Dan pertanyaan sang _Kaa-san_ membuat tawa Naruto terhenti.

"Naruto, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kushina khawatir saat melihat ekspresi sang putera yang segera berubah.

"Itachi_-nii _tidak ikut datang."

"Kalian bertengkar?" Tanya Kushina ragu.

Menggigit bibir bawahnya, Naruto kemudian tersenyum getir. "Sepertinya hubungan kami harus berakhir, _Kaa-san."_

Menatap puteranya sendu, Kushina menghembuskan napasnya berat. "Jadi karena itu akhirnya kau bisa menemui _Kaa-san?"_

"Tidak seperti itu, _Kaa-san._ Bahkan sama sekali tak ada hubungannya."

"Kemarilah."

Mendekatkan tubuhnya pada sang Kaa-san, Naruto kembali dipeluk erat oleh Kushina.

"Maafkan _kaa-san_ yang selama ini tak bisa menemanimu." Kushina mengelus rambut pirang sang putera dengan begitu lembut penuh kasih sayang. "Maaf..."

"Tidak, _Kaa-san_. Naru yang seharusnya minta maaf." Naruto membenamkan wajahnya pada pundak sang _kaa-san._ "Maafkan Naru yang membuat _Kaa-san_ seperti ini."

"Tidak, Naruto. Bukan salahmu, _kaa-san_ sendirilah yang menyebabkan _kaa-san _harus seperti ini."

"Cepatlah sembuh, _Kaa-san."_

"Ya. Ya, pasti."

Dan mereka berdua pun sama-sama menangis dalam diam dan tanpa suara dalam posisi saling memeluk satu sama lain. Menangis karena rasa yang tercampur aduk di dalam rongga dada.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N.**

**Hehe... gak tahu mau ngomong apa. Aku naikin rate-nya ke M karena ke depannya akan ada adegan yang menjurus ke sana. yeah, seperti itulah pokoknya. Happy birthday buat Iyes nee-san yang ke-21. Makin tua aja, wkwk... sukses buat skripsinya. I love you, my seme. Khukhufu... jangan bosen sama uke maso ini ya.**

**Arigatou gozaimassu untuk semua reader, silent reader, reviewer, follower dan yang telah memfav fict ini serta semua yang berkenan meluangkan waktu untuk fict ini. Mohon maaf atas segala kekurangan dan kesalahan yang mengganggu saat membaca. #ojigi.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Balasan review : **

**Hanazawa kay **: sama-sama. Terima kasih juga telah meluangkan waktu.

**Aicinta : **pairing utamanya aku tetapin SasuNaru, memang akan ada adegan ItaNaru tapi paling Cuma sedikit atau hanya diflashback aja. Hehe... udah dibaca dikit aja aku seneng kok.

**Mifta cinya : **wkwk... saingan sama si ayam nieh. Udah ketemu discene terakhir. Hu-um, Naru tertekan, semoga dia ga tepar**.**

**Neko Twins Kagamine : **Arigatou, semoga tidak mengecewakan.

**Uzumakinamikazehaki : **sudah dilanjut. Semoga tidak kecewa.

**Limint : **Arigatou, udah Sao balas via PM.

**All **: Arigatou sudah mereview, maaf klo ada yang terlewat atau salah dalam penulisan.

* * *

**Berkenan kembali mereview?**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Ehem...**_

Berdehem pelan guna melegakan tenggorokannya yang tiba-tiba terasa tak nyaman, Itachi kemudian melanjutkan gerakannya yang sempat terhenti untuk meraih cangkir. Menyesap cairan yang berada di dalam cangkir tersebut secara perlahan, Itachi kemudian kembali meletakan cangkir tersebut pada tatakan yang tersimpan manis di atas meja.

Menghembuskan napasnya secara perlahan, Itachi kembali menatap Kyuubi yang sedari tadi menatapnya menanti jawaban. "Kau tahu, Kyuu? Terkadang aku merasa kau memiliki kepribadian ganda," Itachi mendengar dengusan dari Kyuubi. "Sikapmu yang berubah-ubah seperti _mood_mu, membuat aku selalu gagal paham akan keinginanmu yang sebenarnya."

"Aku hanya butuh jawabanmu, bukan pendapatmu." Sahut Kyuubi kasar.

"Memangnya aku harus menjawab apa?" Itachi menatap Kyuubi datar, "Kau pasti tahu jawabanku."

"Tidak. Aku tidak tahu." Kyuubi meringis pelan. "Kau bukan Itachi-ku yang dulu."

Terdiam sejenak setelah mendengar jawaban yang sama sekali tak terduga, Itachi tersenyum miris dan kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Sejak kapan kau menjadi labil seperti ini, Kyuu? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Namikaze Kurama yang selama ini selalu tampak tak membutuhkan orang lain?"

"Kau sendiri yang mengatakan setiap orang berubah." Cibir Kyuubi.

"Tapi perubahanmu tidak biasa, Kyuu. Kau..." Itachi nampak menimbang-nimbang kata yang tepat untuk diucapkan. "Benar-benar seperti orang lain."

"Terserah." Ketus Kyuubi.

Mendesah lelah, Itachi terdiam sejenak seraya menatap Kyuubi dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan, cukup membuat pemuda berambut oranye kemerahan di hadapannya merasa tak nyaman.

"Berhenti menatapku dengan tatapan ambigu-mu itu, keriput!" serunya, sukses membuat mereka berdua untuk sejenak menjadi pusat perhatian para pengunjung lain restoran tersebut.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa kau benar-benar Kyuubi si rubah merah yang kukenal." Jawab Itachi setelah cukup lama terdiam.

"..."

"..."

"Kyuubi...," Itachi menatap Kyuubi tepat kemata, "Aku memang tak tahu apa maksudmu yang sebenarnya. Tapi, kau yang seperti ini hanya akan menambah rumit keadaan. Berhentilah sebelum kau benar-benar masuk dan akhirnya terperangkap ke dalam semua ini. Masa yang sekarang sudah tak lagi sama seperti yang dulu. Sudah terlalu terlambat untukmu, Kyuu."

"..." Terdiam, Kyuubi menundukan kepalanya dan mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya yang tersimpan di atas pahanya.

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan tak akan membiarkan adikmu merasa tersakiti? Lalu kenapa kau justru harus ikut memperkeruh keadaan? Kau tentu tak akan mengabaikankan perasaan adikmu sendiri, bukan?" Menghembuskan napasnya secara perlahan, Itachi kemudian bangkit dari duduknya. "Terima kasih sudah mau merepotkan dirimu untuk mengajakku bertemu. Aku sudah harus pergi, permisi." Dan Itachi pun berlalu dari meja tersebut setelah sebelumnya meletakan beberapa lembar uang di atas meja.

Sementara Kyuubi hanya bisa menatap nanar kursi di hadapannya yang telah kosong. "Jadi aku ditolak, ya?" terkekeh tertahan, Kyuubi meraih gelas berisi jus apel pesananannya dan kemudian meneguknya sampai habis tak tersisa. "Bahkan aku ditolak sebelum benar-benar mengatakannya. Menyedihkan sekali."

.

.

.

.

.

Mencengkram erat stir kemudi, Itachi tersenyum masam. "Kenapa kau harus seperti ini, Kyuu? Keterlibatanmu hanya akan membuat semakin bertambahnya pihak yang tersakiti." Dan Itachi pun mulai melajukan mobilnya, meninggalkan daerah parkiran restoran ternama tersebut.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**MISTAKE : When you aren't mine**

**Chara selalu milik **_**Masashi Kishimoto Sensei,**_** tapi fict ini tulisan Sao.**

**Warning : AU, YAOI, OOC, Typo's bertebaran, alur maju-mundur, cerita pasaran dan kesalahan serta kekurangan lainnya.**

**Pairing : SasuNaru, ItaNaru slight other.**

**Fict ini Sao dedikasikan untuk diri pribadi dan yang berkenan. Tidak ada keuntungan selain kesenangan selama pembuatan fict ini. Ada pun chara yang OOC itu hanya untuk kepentingan cerita. Tidak ada niatan untuk membuat buruk suatu chara atau karya aslinya.**

**Don't like, don't read. Flame dipersilakan selama membangun. Pilihlah bahan bacaan dengan bijak.**

**Happy reading...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tidak biasanya kau pulang ke rumah?"

Kyuubi menghentikan langkah kakinya yang tengah melangkah menaiki tangga. Menoleh ke samping, Kyuubi menemukan seorang pemuda berambut merah darah yang tengah memfokuskan pandangannya kearah layar kaca televisi.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya ketus, "Sebegitu tidak sukanya 'kah kau kepada adik keduamu ini?"

Pemuda berambut merah darah tersebut itu pun menengokan kepalanya ke belakang dan menatap mencemooh pada pemuda yang nampak menghujamkan tatapan tajam padanya. Tersenyum miring, Nagato terkekeh pelan. "Waw... apakah aku sedang bermimpi? Atau kau yang memang telah salah makan sehingga mau repot-repot mengakui bahwa aku ini memang kakakmu?"

"Tch..." Kyuubi mendecih dan memalingkan wajahnya, tak sudi melihat seringai memuakan yang bertengger pada wajah sang kakak.

Masih mempertahankan senyuman miringnya, "Kau tahu, Kyuu? Kau benar-benar sangat menyedihkan," Menggelengkan kepalanya secara perlahan dan kemudian memasang wajah kasihan. "Aku turut prihatin atas ditolaknya dirimu secara mentah-mentah."

Menggermetakan giginya kesal, Kyuubi menatap Nagato tajam nan berbahaya. "Kau masih memata-matai diriku," Bukan pertanyaan yang diucapkan Kyuubi, melainkan sebuah pernyataan. "Kau benar-benar sialan, Nagato." Desisnya.

Menggedikan bahunya tak acuh, Nagato kembali mengalihkan fokusnya kearah televisi yang tengah menayangkan acara indeks saham. "Aku hanya ingin memastikan adik-adikku selalu aman dan jauh dari masalah."

"Kurang ajar kau, Nagato." Desis Kyuubi sebelum akhirnya kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menaiki tangga, enggan meneruskan perdebatan karena terlanjur merasa muak.

Setelah Nagato tak mendengar lagi suara langkah kaki, pemuda bersurai merah darah dan bermata unik seperti riak air tersebut itu pun mematikan siaran televisi yang telah berlangsung. Menyenderkan punggungnya pada senderan sofa panjang berwarna merah _maroon_ yang tengah didudukinya, Nagato menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah lengan. "Aku serasa menjadi pemeran antagonis di sini." Mendesah lelah dan kemudian mengubah posisi tubuhnya menjadi terbaring, Nagato menatap kearah langit-langit yang dicat kuning gading. "Salahkah jika aku hanya ingin mempertahankan keutuhan keluargaku sendiri?"

"Semuanya salah, Nagato."

Sebuah suara yang terdengar tiba-tiba, membuat Nagato menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. "Kakek? Sejak kapan?"

"Menurutmu?" tanya pria tua berambut putih unik yang nampak berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Sepertinya aku terlalu lelah, sehingga membuatku kehilangan kepekaan terhadap lingkungan."

"Kita semua lelah, Nagato." Pria tua bernama Namikaze Jiraiya tersebut tersenyum kecut. "Sangat lelah."

.

.

.

.

* * *

Membuka kain gorden secara kasar, Kabuto kemudian membuka jendela lebar-lebar. Suara decihan samar yang terdengar pelan ditelinganya membuat sebuah senyum tipis bertengger pada wajahnya. Melipat kedua lengan dan menyimpannya di atas perut, pemuda berkacamata bulat tersebut menatap buntalan selimut di atas tempat tidur. "Sampai kapan kau akan terus berbaring seperti itu, Sasuke?"

"_Urusaii,_ kacamata sialan." Ketus sosok yang tengah menenggelamkan dirinya dalam buntalan selimut tersebut dengan suara yang terdengar serak.

"Ck, kau cepatlah bangun. Kau ada pemotretan di Pantai Konoha jam sebelas nanti."

"Masa bodoh." Jawabnya malas.

"Hoo~ begitu rupanya?" Kabuto menyeringai seraya meraih _handphone _ yang tersimpan di saku celananya. "Aku rasa penyanyi bermarga Haruno itu akan berteriak girang kesenangan bila aku menelponnya dan mengundangnya untuk bertandang ke _apartement_mu ini."

"Kau lakukan, aku tidak akan segan melemparmu melewati jendela kamarku." Desis pemuda bermata _onyx_ tersebut yang sudah merubah posisinya menjadi terduduk.

Mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah, Kabuto kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar. "Aku akan membuatkan sarapan untukmu." Ucapnya sesaat sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

Berdecak kesal, Sasuke akhirnya bangkit dari tempat tidur dengan sangat enggan. Melakukan sedikit peregangan pada tubuhnya yang kaku, Sasuke kemudian memasuki kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tidak bisakah kau memasak makanan lain selain _omelette,_ Kabuto?" Tanya Sasuke ketus setelah mendudukan dirinya pada kursi makan.

"Kalau kau bosan, pesan saja makanan sendiri. Mudah bukan?" Balas Kabuto tak acuh, pria tersebut lebih memfokuskan pandangannya pada tablet yang ada ditangannya.

"Ck, kenapa tak sekalian saja kau menyuruhku menyewa asisten tambahan dan pembantu?" tanyanya sarkastik sebelum kemudian mulai memakan sarapannya.

"Ide bagus." Jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. "Aku yakin banyak yang mengantri untuk bisa bekerja padamu."

Menelan makanannya, Sasuke memicingkan matanya kearah benda persegi yang tengah dipegang _manager_nya. "Apa yang kau lihat?" tanyanya datar.

Tersenyum miring, Kabuto meletakan benda tersebut di atas meja. "Kau lihatlah sendiri."

Meraih benda tersebut, kedua matanya melebar untuk seperkian detik. "Ini...,"

"Hmp... Berita mengejutkan, bukan?" Kabuto membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang agak bergeser dari posisi yang seharusnya. "Lalu, sekarang langkah apa yang akan kau tempuh, Uchiha_-kun?"_

Meletakan benda tersebut secara kasar ke atas meja, tak memperdulikan _manager_nya yang langsung mendelikan matanya tak suka. Sasuke menggermetakan giginya kesal, "Bagaimana bisa mereka melewatkan berita sepenting ini? Sial."

Mengangkat bahunya tak peduli, Kabuto kembali meraih tablet tersebut. Kedua matanya yang berada di balik kacamata nampak berkilat. 'Well, _apa lagi selanjutnya?'_

.

.

.

.

* * *

Tersenyum, Nagato menatap wanita berambut merah darah panjang yang tengah memakan sarapannya dengan lahap. "Aku senang akhirnya _Kaa-san _ sudah dalam keadaan yang lebih baik."

"Hu-um..." Kushina tersenyum riang, "_Kaa-san _harus banyak makan supaya bisa cepat pulang. _Kaa-san _sudah sangat merindukan kalian dan rumah kita."

"Aku turut senang mendengarnya," Nagato meraih gelas berisi air putih yang tersedia di lemari kecil yang berada didekat ranjang pasien dan mengulurkan minuman tersebut pada sang _Kaa-san. _"Minumlah."

Meraih gelas tersebut, Kushina berbalik mengulurkan mangkuk kosong pada Nagato. "Hmp... _Arigatou, _Naga_-kun. _Kau memang putera _kaa-san _yang sangat perhatian."

"Sudah kewajibanku, _Kaa-san._" Ucapnya seraya meletakan manguk kosong yang diterimanya dari wanita cantik tersebut ke atas lemari kecil tersebut.

Kushina meletakan gelas yang terisi setengah kosong di samping mangkuk yang terletak di atas lemari. Menatap sang putera sulung lembut, Kushina tersenyum. "Semalam adik bungsumu menemui _kaa-san._ "

"Benarkah?" Tanya Nagato tampak terkejut.

"Iya," Jawab Kushina begitu senang, "Kau tahu, Naga_-kun? Kaa-san _benar-benar sangat bahagia."

Terdiam. Nagato hanya menatap Kushina dalam diam, ekspresi pada wajahnya nampak tak terbaca. Sebuah senyum tipis pun diulaskannya setelah cukup lama terdiam. _'Hanya Naruto yang selalu bisa membuatmu tampak hidup, _Kaa-san. _Dan demi dirimu, aku rela melakukan apa pun. Bahkan, walaupun harus berperan sebagai antagonis. Kau harus bahagia, _Kaa-san.'

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kau akan kembali bertindak nekad, Itachi."

Mendengus pelan, Itachi meraih majalah yang nampak teronggok di atas meja. "Kau tentu paham jalan pikiranku, Sasori."

Menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, Sasori menyenderkan punggungnya pada senderan kursi dan kemudian menerawang kearah luar jendela. "Paham, sangat paham. Sampai aku merasa muak dengan kenaifanmu."

"Naif? Lucu sekali." Ucapnya sarkastik.

Menatap Itachi bosan, pemuda bermarga Akasuna tersebut menghela napasnya. "Tanpa kau sadari atau tidak, kebaikanmu itulah yang menjadi pisau bermata dua untukmu. Kau selalu mengalah dan mengalah, tidak 'kah kau lelah, Itachi?"

"Lelah? Tentu saja lelah," Itachi melempar majalah otomotif yang ternyata tak ada menariknya sama sekali untuk dibacauntuk saat ini, "Tetapi memangnya harus bagaimana? Haruskah aku menghancurkan mereka lebih dalam?"

Menegakan kembali punggungnya, Sasori menatap Itachi serius. "Kau benar-benar bukan Itachi yang kukenal. Kau menyedihkan," Tekannya. "Pilihlah yang benar-benar kau inginkan, Itachi. Karena semakin lama kau mengulur waktu dan menghilangkan jati dirimu, semakin dalam juga luka yang akan kalian tanggung nantinya. Berhentilah menunda-nunda." Tersenyum tipis, Sasori menepuk pundak sahabatnya, "Sekali lagi bertindak egois tak akan terlalu memperkeruh keadaan."

"Seandainya sesederhana itu, Sasori."

"Sebenarnya semuanya akan menjadi sederhana, jika saja kalian semua sama-sama jujur dan terbuka," Bangkit dari tempat duduknya, Sasori meraih kamera _DSLR _yang terletak di atas meja kaca. "Berhenti menjadi pria lembek, Itachi. Sudah terlalu lama kau membuat Naruto menjadi korban keegoisan kalian bertiga," Sasori melangkahkan kakinya kearah jendela, membuka lebar daun jendela tersebut dan kemudian mulai membidikan kameranya guna memotret panorama lingkungan yang tertangkap dari dalam ruangan kerja Itachi. "Aku pun bahkan ragu bila Naruto mengetahui hubunganmu dengan Kurama."

"Itu masa lalu, Sasori. Tidak penting untuk Naruto ketahui." Sahut Itachi datar.

"Jadi benar kau tidak memberitahu Naruto?" Tanya Sasori tajam. Dan kediaman Itachi sudah cukup bagi pemuda pencinta seni tersebut untuk menarik kesimpulan. "Masa lalu atau bukan, kenyataan itu pasti akan melukainya secara telak." —_**Blitz— **_Suara jepretan kamera pun terdengar. "Apalagi kau sama sekali tak memberi tahunya sebelum kalian memulai hubungan beberapa tahun silam. Kau mengetahui seluk beluk Naruto secara keseluruhan, sedangkan dia... Banyak yang dia sama sekali tak dia ketahui tentang dirimu, Itachi." Menghela napas berat dan menghembuskannya kasar, Sasori kemudian menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Sebuah senyum datar terpasang pada wajahnya saat melihat Itachi yang nampak diam mendengarkan. "Aku tidak berniat menghakimimu dengan melimpahkan semua kesalahan padamu, karena aku tahu semua ini pun membebanimu. Kau bahkan tampak begitu lemah dan menyedihkan, Itachi."

"..."

"Aku sangat berharap akan segera menjumpai dirimu yang dulu. Itachi yang kuat dan tak terkalahkan." Sasori mengulas senyum hangat, "Kembalilah, Itachi."

Terkekeh tertahan, Itachi kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau benar-benar pemerhati yang baik, Sasori. Haruskah aku memberikanmu penghargaan?"

Menatap datar sang pemuda _raven _yang kini telah kembali pada mode _stoic, _Sasori mendengus. "Setidaknya ini lebih baik," Sasori kembali memfokuskan pandangan kearah luar jendela, "Hey, Itachi."

"Hn."

"Seberapa besar cinta yang kau miliki untuknya?"

Mengangkat naik alisnya beberapa mili ke atas, Itachi menatap datar punggung pemuda berambut merah yang nampak serius membidikan kameranya. "Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa yang kau tanyakan?"

"..."

"Tak perlu kujawab pun kau sudah pasti tahu jawabannya."

Membalikan tubuhnya, Sasori menggedikan bahunya tak acuh dan kemudian kembali berjalan kearah sofa. "Aku hanya ingin memastikan saja. Bukankah kedatangannya pasti berefek hebat padamu?"

"Tidak semudah itu, Sasori." Itachi menatap Sasori tepat kemata. "Masa lalu akan selalu menjadi masa lalu."

.

.

.

.

* * *

Membuka pintu tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, Naruto diam terpaku saat pandangan matanya bertabrakan dengan iris unik senada dengan riak air. Menggigit bibirnya pelan, Naruto kemudian membungkukan setengah badannya pada pemuda akhir yang hanya berdiri terdiam dan menatap dirinya datar. "Selamat pagi, _Aniki. _Apa kabar?" Sapanya seraya tersenyum canggung.

Berdehem pelan, Nagato akhirnya ikut mengulas senyum tipis. "Selamat pagi, Naru_-chan. _ Seperti yang kau lihat sendiri, kabarku baik. Bagaimana denganmu, Naru_-chan?_"

"Baik, _Aniki. _Selalu baik."

"Kemarilah," Nagato menggerakan tangannya meminta Naruto mendekat, "Tidak 'kah kau memberiku pelukan hangat setelah bertahun-tahun tak bertemu?"

"_Aniki?_" Ucapnya begitu lirih. Mendapat anggukan dari Kushina yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan interaksi antara dirinya dan Nagato, Naruto pun segera mendekatkan diri dan menghamburkan diri dalam pelukan sang putera sulung Namikaze. "_Aniki._"

Nagato mengelus punggung Naruto dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan pada puncak kepala sang pemuda pirang. "Aku selalu menunggumu kembali, Naru_-chan. _Kau pasti tahu bahwa aku selalu mengharapkan adik bungsuku tersayang yang selalu manja padaku."

"_Gomen, Aniki._" Naruto menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang sang kakak. "_Gomen _membuatmu menunggu lama, maaf karena telah menyakiti kalian semua."

Menitikan air matanya haru, Kushina tersenyum dalam tangisan harunya. Betapa dia merasa sangat bahagia melihat interaksi putera sulung dan putera bungsunya.

'_Semoga ini menjadi awal kembalinya kebahagiaan kita, anak-anakku.' _Batin wanita cantik berambut merah darah tersebut penuh harap.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau harus rajin makan, Naru_-chan,_" Nagato mencubit gemas hidung adik bungsunya seraya tersenyum, sementara Naruto hanya bisa memekik dan meringis menahan sakit. "Lihatlah badanmu yang nampak kurus kering ini," Melepaskan cubitannya, Nagato terkekeh pelan saat adik bungsunya segera mengusap-usap hidungnya yang nampak memerah. "Kau tidak banyak berubah Naru_-chan._"

Mengembungkan kedua pipinya, Naruto menghujamkan tatapan kesal pada pemuda akhir berambut merah di hadapannya. "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, _Aniki._ Dan badanku sama sekali tidak kurus." Sahutnya sebal.

"Hoo~ Benarkah?" Pemuda bermata unik tersebut menyeringai jahil dan kemudian menatap Ibunya yang sedari tadi hanya terkikik geli melihat mereka berdua. "Aku yakin _Kaa-san _pun pasti setuju dengan ucapanku. Iya, 'kan, _Kaa-san?_"

Menganggukan kepalanya, Kushina kembali terkikik saat putera bungsunya nampak merajuk tak terima. "_Aniki_-mu benar, Naru. Kau memang harus banyak makan supaya tak kurus kering."

"AKU TIDAK KURUS." Teriak Naruto sebal, sama sekali tak mau menerima keadaannya yang memang nampak kurus.

Memperhatikan adik bungsunya yang tengah merajuk pada sang Ibu, Nagato terdiam. _'Maafkan _Aniki, _Naru_-chan.' Untuk sejenak sebuah senyum getir nampak terulas pada wajah tampannya. Menghembuskan napasnya perlahan, pemuda berambut merah darah tersebut itu pun kembali memasang wajah cerianya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Kau tampak berantakan," Sahut Utakata begitu memasuki ruangan sang atasan. "Masih _badmood,_ eh?"

"Ck... bukan urusanmu, Utakata." Kyuubi menatap sinis pemuda berambut coklat yang baru saja mendudukan dirinya di hadapannya. "Berkas apa lagi yang kau bawa?" Tanyanya begitu melihat sebuah map bermarna _tosca _diletakan Utakata di atas mejanya.

"Surat persetujuan perpanjangan kontrak Haruno Sakura sebagai salah satu artis kita." Jawabnya tak acuh.

"Kenapa kau berikan padaku? Kurasa itu bukan hal penting yang harus melibatkanku."

"Hanya sekedar pemberitahuan saja." Tersenyum tipis, Utakata meraih sebuah pena di atas meja dan kemudian memainkannya. "Minggu depan akan diadakan pesta ulang tahun perusahaan kita, kuharap semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana."

"Itu tanggung jawabmu, aku sama sekali tak ingin dibuat repot dengan acara seperti itu." Sahut Kyuubi ketus.

"Oh... ayolah, Kyuu." Utakata menatap Kyuubi penuh harap, "Aku tahu kau sangat malas untuk berurusan dengan pesta, tapi sedikitnya peduli lah dengan acara perusahaan kita sendiri."

"Ck, _urusaii."_

"Ya, sudahlah." Pemuda berponi unik tersebut bangkit dari duduknya, "Setidaknya aku sudah berusaha menyampaikan semuanya padamu. Aku sekali lagi ingin menekankan padamu untuk hadir dan mengundang keluargamu. Ingatlah banyak media massa yang pasti akan menghadiri acara kita." Dan Utakata pun berlalu dari ruangan tersebut.

Meraih map berwarna _tosca _yang dibawakan Utakata untuknya, Kyuubi kemudian menatapnya malas. Mendesah lelah, diletakannya kembali map tersebut. "Aku benci publikasi," Memijat batang hidungnya, Kyuubi kemudian menatap hampa kearah luar jendela.

"_Kyuu-_nii," _ Naruto berlari menghampiri sang kakak kedua yang tengah mendudukan dirinya seraya menonton tayangan basket. Tersenyum begitu lebar, Naruto mendudukan dirinya di samping sang kakak dan kemudian menunjukan sebuah cincin yang tersemat pada salah satu jarinya, "Itachi_-nii _tadi melamarku secara tidak resmi. Aku bahagia sekali. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka."_

_Mengerjapkan matanya setelah lama diam terpaku, Kyuubi kemudian menyunggingkan senyuman dan mengacak rambut pirang adiknya. "Wah, sepertinya aku harus siap dilangkahi, nih." Kyuubi melihat sang adik yang nampak merona, "Tapi hadiahnya menyusul nanti ya, setelah Kyuu_-nii _sukses."_

"_Kyuu-_nii _bicara apa, sih?" Naruto menggaruk pipinya. "Untuk apa hadiah coba?"_

"_Tentu saja penting, _Baka." _Pemuda bermata _Rubby _tersebut menepuk-nepuk pipi tembem adiknya, "Wajib untukku memberimu hadiah."_

"_Tumben Kyuu_-nii _tidak bersikap _tsundere _dan berpura-pura tidak peduli padaku?"_

"_Ck, _urusaii." _Ketusnya. Dan _ _ sebuah geplakan pun dihadiahkannya pada kepala pirang sang adik saat suara kekehan terdengar lolos dari bibir pemuda pirang tersebut._

Menghela napas berat, Kyuubi kemudian terkekeh pelan. "Sudah berapa lama aku melewatkan janjiku padanya?"

.

.

.

.

* * *

"NARUTO..."

Mendengar sebuah suara yang tiba-tiba memanggil, Naruto yang tengah berjalan beriringan bersama Kiba pun menghentikan langkah tepat di depan kampus dan kemudian membalikan badan. Mengerutkan keningnya saat seorang pemuda berambut hitam jabrik bermata biru tampak tersenyum dan berlari kearahnya, Naruto terdiam dan terus menatap pemuda tersebut lekat-lekat.

"Siapa dia, Naruto?"

"Entahlah, Kib." Jawab Naruto tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya pada pemuda tersebut yang semakin mendekat kearahnya.

"Naruto, _long time no see._" Pemuda jangkung tersebut segera memeluknya erat, sementara Naruto hanya terdiam bingung. Melepaskan pelukannya, pemuda tersebut menyengir lebar. Namun senyum tersebut segera berganti kernyitan saat melihat ekspresi Naruto yang nampak bingung. "Jangan bilang kau tidak mengenalku?" Tanyanya dengan mata memicing.

Menganggukan kepalanya perlahan, Naruto kemudian tersenyum canggung. "Maaf, apa kita pernah saling mengenal sebelumnya?"

Mendengus, pemuda tersebut kemudian memanyunkan bibirnya. "Teganya kau melupakan sepupu tampanmu ini? Bagaimana bisa kau melupakanku, Naruto?" Tanyanya dengan mendramatisir.

"Sepupu?" Beonya. Dan tak lama matanya melebar, "Astaga..." Menatap pemuda tersebut dari atas kepala hingga ke bawah kaki, ekspresi horor pun terpampang pada wajahnya. "M-Menma?"

Bertepuk tangan pelan kekanakan, pemuda berambut hitam jabrik tersebut itu pun tersenyum begitu lebar dan kembali memeluk Naruto erat. "_Tadaima, _Naruto."

Mengerutkan keningnya heran saat melihat ekspresi berlainan dari wajah yang ternyata hampir mirip tersebut, Kiba kemudian menggedikan bahunya tak acuh. "Aku duluan, Naruto. Sebaiknya kau tuntaskan temu kangenmu dengan sepupumu. Aku akan menemui Deidara terlebih dahulu. _Jaa..._" Dan pemuda pencinta anjing tersebut itu pun berlalu pergi meninggalkan teman pirangnya tersebut. Sama sekali tak memperdulikan ekspresi horor Naruto yang tengah dipeluk dengan begitu eratnya.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N.**

**Minna-san, Sao benar-benar minta maaf atas kelabilan dan keplin-planan Sao dalam pemilihan pair. Sao benar-benar tak bermaksud membuat para reader merasa kecewa. Sekali lagi mohon maaf #ojigi**

**Dan untuk rated sengaja Sao jadikan M karena Sao rasa fict ini terlalu berat untuk anak di bawah umur, lalu kemungkinan nantinya akan ada adegan yang menjurus.**

**fict ini juga masih panjang dan alur ceritanya akan berjalan sedikit lambat. Para pemain yang dibutuhkan pada cerita ini baru saja bermunculan. Gomen klo fict ini seperti sinetron.**

**Terima kasih untuk semua reader, silent reader, reviewer, follower dan yang telah memfav serta berkenan meluangkan waktu untuk fict ini.**

**Mohon maaf untuk keOOCan chara dan alur cerita yang terkesan lambat dan tak jelas.**

**Semoga masih berkenan dengan fict ini.**

* * *

**Berkenan kembali mereview?**


End file.
